El último dragón
by Shennya
Summary: Smaug, el único dragón que es capaz de transformar su piel, no conforme con haberle arrebatado su hogar y su oro, ahora está en busca de la única cosa que Thorin no está dispuesto a ceder. Bilbo, por otro lado, tendrá que enfrentarse a la terrible responsabilidad de ser el único capaz de volver vulnerable a un dragón. Pero descubrirá que Smaug no es el único vulnerable ante él.
1. Prólogo

**_Sí, por fin, mi primer fanfic largo de Thorin x Bilbo. Espero que los guste._  
**

**_Y, como al parecer no tengo límites decidí ponerle un poco de emoción a la situación y volver a Smaug un cambiante de piel. Y sí, en mi imaginación su forma humana luce igual a Sherlock de la BBC. *¬* _**

**_Sé que esto es muy corto, pero espero subir el primer cap lo más pronto posible. Gracias por su atención._**

**El último dragón**

**Prólogo**

_Mithrandir_

Gandalf escuchó la dulce voz en su cabeza; viajaba tan suavemente como las ondas en el agua y podría ser tan cantarina como el viento. Por supuesto, todas las voces de los elfos eran hermosas, estaba en su naturaleza resplandecer sobre las demás razas, pero la voy de la Dama Galadriel era la más exquisita que él había escuchado.

Hizo una inclinación respetuosa ante ella y Galadriel le respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Se encontraban en las bellas tierras de Rivendel y, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado consternado por todo lo que había visto, tal vez se tomaría un poco de tiempo en volver a apreciar el paisaje. Sin embargo, en esos momentos tenía asuntos muy importantes que discutir.

_Sé que algo te preocupa, Mithrandir. ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí, no es cierto?_

Gandalf asintió. No sabía por dónde comenzar y ciertamente no estaba del todo seguro si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Por supuesto, sospechaba lo que la Dama aconsejaría, pero ello podría representar un gran riesgo para un ser tan inocente y pequeño como Bilbo.

El mago la observó unos instantes y, finalmente decidió hacer lo correcto para la Tierra Media. Con detalles, le explicó a Galadriel todo lo que había visto la última vez que había pisado la Comarca y todo lo que había escuchado de labios del pequeño hobbit. Fue la única vez que Smaug se había adentrado tanto en terrenos pacíficos, sin embargo, debido al mismo suceso que lo había traído ahí, el dragón no había destruido la tierra de los hobbits.

Galadriel abrió los ojos y se acercó a Gandalf, parecía sorprendida y el mago sabía que era difícil hacer aparecer una expresión de asombro en el rostro de un elfo.

—Smaug es un _cambiante de piel —_dijo ella, utilizando sus labios esta vez—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Gandalf asintió.

—Que es vulnerable.

—Sí. Ahora entiendo por qué nadie sabía de ello, él se encargó de mantenerlo perfectamente oculto. —A pesar de que Galadriel parecía tranquila, el mago podría jurar que estaba inquieta. Los elfos eran expertos en mantener sus emociones profundamente enterradas, pero él conocía bien a la Dama— Entonces, ¿por qué se dejó descubrir por ti?

Gandalf dirigió la mirada hacia ella, para ser sincero, aquello todavía le sorprendía. Si alguien le hubiera relatado lo que él mismo había visto, habría tardado bastante tiempo en creerlo.

—Yo supe que era un _cambiante _desde el momento que lo vi —dijo—, pero jamás me imaginé que podría ser Smaug. Tiene que ser alguien demasiado viejo y poderoso como para transformarse en dragón. Y debes saber que siempre ha existido un odio natural entre los magos y los dragones, por lo que desaté su ira en el preciso momento en que me acerqué a él. Y aunque eso pudo provocar que cambiara de nuevo a su forma de dragón, creo que lo hizo porque creyó que yo… que yo le haría daño a Bilbo.

—Sabes que está en la naturaleza de un dragón codiciar.

—Sí, pero codiciar tesoros.

Galadriel sonrió.

—Un tesoro no sólo está compuesto de oro y joyas.

El mago trató de corresponder a la sonrisa de ella, pero no lo logró. Sabía, incluso antes de que ella pronunciara las palabras lo que iba a pedirle, y él, a decir verdad, no estaba muy contento por eso.

—Tenemos que lograr que el dragón vuelva a tomar forma humana, esa es la única manera de destruirlo.

—Lo sé —musitó el mago.

—Debes llevar al mediano a Erebor —dijo Galadriel—, es nuestra única oportunidad.

—Es muy peligroso para él.

La Dama observó al mago con compasión, a ella tampoco parecía agradarle la decisión que tomaba, pero los elfos siempre pensaban en el futuro, en la protección de la Tierra Media sobre todas las cosas.

—Smaug debe ser destruido. Es el último del linaje de los dragones y si él une sus fuerzas a la oscuridad, no tendremos salvación.

Gandalf asintió, con resignación. Detestaba arriesgar un alma tan sencilla y pura como la de un pequeño hobbit.

—Me habías dicho que un grupo de enanos planeaban ir a Erebor —dijo Galadriel—, llévalo con ellos. Lo protegerán.

Pero Gandalf decidió que no sólo dejaría a Bilbo en manos de los enanos, él también trataría de protegerlo. Ahora sólo le quedaba hacer algo bastante difícil: convencer al hobbit.


	2. Chapter 1

**_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que disfruten de este cap. :) Lamento haber subido algo tan corto la vez anterior; por eso éste lo subí más pronto de lo planeado y lo hice más largo!_  
**

**Capítulo 1**

Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que Bilbo apenas podía creerlo. Hacía unos días le relató toda la historia de su encuentro con Smaug a Gandalf. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era algo increíble y extraño lo que le había pasado, la reacción del mago resultó mucho más alarmante. Era cierto que la naturaleza de un mago era extravagante y misteriosa, rara vez le contaban sus verdaderas intenciones a alguien, pero esa vez Gandalf lo había sorprendido. En primer lugar, aseguró que debía ir inmediatamente a Rivendel a pedir consejo pero, a pesar de estar desesperado por marcharse, se había quedado unos días con él. Al parecer (sin consultarle primero, por cierto) se había quedado de ver con un enano importante, un príncipe. Y ahí venía lo que resultaba más extraño; después de que Thorin Oakenshield había llegado a su casa, el mago le había dicho algo al oído y se había disculpado por tener que marcharse tan rápido. Lo raro había sido que había dejado a Thorin con Bilbo, argumentando que pronto regresaría para marcharse (juntos) a un viaje largo.

Claro, Bilbo sabía que Gandalf sólo se refería a él y al enano cuando había dicho eso, pero algo en la mirada que le lanzó lo había inquietado. Por supuesto, el jamás emprendería un viaje que significara algún riesgo para él. Con haber visto a un dragón era suficiente.

El problema que tenía en aquellos precisos momentos era Thorin, por supuesto, el enano tampoco había parecido muy complacido cuando Gandalf le pidió que lo esperara ahí. Sin embargo, Thorin debía odiar bastante Rivendel porque había dejado de discutir con el mago cuando éste le dijo que si no quería quedarse podía acompañarlo hasta allá. Entonces Thorin tuvo que cerrar la boca.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento ellos le pidieron su opinión a Bilbo, a pesar de que era su casa en la que Thorin iba a pasar las noches mientras el mago regresara.

Bilbo cerró los ojos, sintiendo que un estremecimiento lo recorría. No podía creer que él había estado tan cerca de un dragón y siguiera ileso; todavía podía recordar perfectamente aquel día…

* * *

Bilbo apenas salía de su casa, por lo que era verdaderamente extraordinario verlo no sólo fuera de ella, sino de toda la Comarca. Pero a veces lo hacía, sobre todo para traerle algo a su pequeño sobrino Frodo. Tal vez era esa pequeña vena Took que todavía le provocaba hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Era una mañana fría, por lo que se había puesto el abrigo más largo y grueso que tenía. En un principio había considerado la posibilidad de escribir un poco, desde hacía tiempo que quería comenzar a plasmar alguna historia, pero descubrió que no tenía nada interesante qué contar. Su madre siempre le había dicho que los mejores relatos eran aquellos que ocurrían realmente, sin embargo, él no creía que alguno de sus pormenores en la Comarca fueran tan entretenidos como para tener el honor de ser plasmados en papel. Así que decidió que tal vez, encontrando un lugar tranquilo en el bosque, podría ayudar un poco a su imaginación. Su madre probablemente estaría decepcionada, ya que ella decía siempre que las ideas se alimentaban de las aventuras, así que no le agradaría ver a su hijo intentando escribir una historia sin siquiera haber participado en ninguna.

A pesar de que su propósito era buscar inspiración, ningún lugar le parecía adecuado para quedarse, al parecer sus pies no le iban a permitir detenerse pronto. Disfrutó del aroma de los pinos, así como de la brisa fresca que le llegaba al rostro. Todo parecía tranquilo y quieto como siempre. Habría algunas personas que considerarían aquello como aburrido, no los hobbits, por supuesto, ya que ellos amaban los días serenos.

Sin embargo, había algo en el corazón de Bilbo que, a veces, lo hacía desear más.

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con el camino que salía del bosque, el camino que nunca había pisado, el camino que guiaba hacia lugares desconocidos. Por supuesto Bilbo jamás se aventuraría a visitar otros lugares, pero aquel día se sentía diferente, por lo que decidió tomar esa ruta y recorrerla, sólo unos cuantos metros… y después regresaría a su casa.

Los árboles estaban cada vez más alejados unos de otros, arriba, el cielo era claro, las nubes estaban tranquilas y todo parecía tan solitario. Demasiado callado, a decir verdad.

Entonces, el clima pareció cambiar tan repentinamente que tomó desprevenido a Bilbo. El viento se volvió salvaje e iracundo, como si una terrible tormenta se avecinara. Por supuesto, eso era todo lo que se le podía ocurrir a un pequeño hobbit como él. Los hobbits no estaban acostumbrados a las calamidades, vivían tan apartados del mundo que desconocían todos los males que habitaban en él. Era una raza ermitaña, que vivía los sucesos a través de libros y mapas, por lo que ninguno de ellos podría saber que, en aquellos momentos, después de tantos años en los que Smaug permaneció oculto, había decidido salir de Erebor y buscar oro. Las leyendas eran claras respecto a ellos: lo único que un dragón podía amar eran los tesoros. Pero esa clase de amor era extremadamente posesivo y una vez que un dragón veía algo que lo fascinara jamás se detenía hasta obtenerlo. Por ello Smaug había salido de la montaña, quería más oro del que le esperaba en Erebor; durante meses había buscado en toda la Tierra Media y había asaltado aldeas, reinos enteros y comunidades, dejando terribles destrozos. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión tal vez había errado el camino, pues había llegado al lugar más apartado e insignificante, al lugar donde nunca se esperarían encontrar joyas luminosas o monedas que destellaran con brillo dorado.

Tal vez el pequeño Bilbo habría tenido mejores oportunidades de esconderse si no hubiera sido porque inclinó su rostro hacia arriba. Hasta ese momento, su corazón latía tranquilo, pues él pensaba firmemente que era una tormenta lo que se avecinaba, no un terrible y enorme dragón. Así que uno de sus primeros errores fue ése: voltear hacia arriba y ver la gran figura roja como el fuego agitar sus enormes alas.

Bilbo, aterrado y demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar correctamente, tropezó y cayó de espaldas hasta el suelo. El rugido de Smaug fue aún peor para el hobbit, pues lo aturdió a tal grado que ni siquiera podía pensar en que lo mejor era ponerse de pie y correr tanto como pudiera. Después de todo, era un hobbit, y está en su naturaleza mágica el tener una capacidad extraordinaria para pasar desapercibidos.

Sin embargo, su oportunidad pasó, ya que el dragón comenzó a bajar rápidamente, junto donde se encontraba el pequeño hobbit. Su pesado cuerpo cayó, provocando que la tierra se sacudiera, los árboles se agitaron y ramas, piedras y polvo volaron a sus costados. Tiró varios pinos con sus movimientos bruscos y, después de un rato de girar su largo cuello, observó a su alrededor.

Afortunadamente, Bilbo no fue aplastado por aquella terrible bestia, sin embargo, estaba peligrosamente cerca del dragón. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, rogándole porque se moviera, finalmente y con la respiración irregular, el hobbit logró mover sus manos y hacerse para atrás. Pero todavía no lograba que su cuerpo le respondiera correctamente y no logró levantarse. Además, no quería perder de vista al dragón, el cual, por fortuna, todavía no notaba que había otro ser cerca de él.

Cuando Bilbo había comenzado a mover las piernas y había comenzado a incorporarse, el dragón inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y lo vio. En un principio creyó que se trataba de un pequeño animal del bosque y consideró comérselo, pero algo lo hizo doblar su cuello y agachar la cabeza.

Una de las palmas de Bilbo resbalaron en la tierra, provocando que la espalda del hobbit hiciera contacto con el suelo, de nuevo. Las fauces del dragón quedaron a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, los ojos grandes y dorados lo observaban fijamente.

Bilbo trataba de no temblar, de no moverse, ni siquiera quería respirar muy fuerte para evitar que cualquier movimiento brusco molestara al dragón.

—¿Qué eres tú? —Tronó la profunda y estridente voz de Smaug— Jamás había olfateado algo como tú.

Bilbo tragó saliva, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse.

—S-soy un hobbit —soltó con voz trémula.

Desde donde se encontraba, Bilbo podía apreciar perfectamente la piel del dragón, estaba cubierta de brillantes escamas que en la luz podrían ser doradas, naranjas o rojas. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba más eran los colmillos del dragón.

—¿Un hobbit? —Smaug no parecía contento con la respuesta, quizás porque no le decía nada, ya que jamás había escuchado de ellos. Agitó su cola con brusquedad y otro árbol cayó. —Ese no es tu nombre ¿o sí?

Bilbo decidió que era mejor mantener al dragón conversando, así no podría pensar en comérselo o simplemente aplastarlo con alguna de sus patas.

—Me llamo Bilbo.

—De acuerdo, hobbit, si me entregas todo el oro de tu gente tal vez les perdone la vida.

Bilbo abrió los ojos, asustado. No sabía qué hacer, ninguno de sus vecinos o familiares poseía joyas u oro, algunas monedas tal vez, pero no lo suficiente como para calmar la codicia de un dragón. Si se enfadaba por no encontrar nada, probablemente destrozaría toda la Comarca. Y ahí estaba Frodo, él era lo único por lo que Bilbo arriesgaría su vida.

Así que decidió tratar de alejar al dragón de la Comarca. Y, ya que sabía, por lo menos de la información que tenía en sus libros, que los dragones eran bastante testarudos en lo que se proponían, hacerle entender que nunca podría encontrar tesoro alguno ahí.

—Perderás tu tiempo —soltó Bilbo con una voz más firme de lo que se esperaba—, un dragón tan temible y majestuoso como tú merece un verdadero tesoro. Aquí no podrás encontrar ni siquiera una gema pequeña o una moneda brillante. Las grandes fortunas son propias de razas guerreras y valientes, nosotros los hobbits apenas salimos de nuestras casas, jamás hemos peleado o conquistado reinos, nuestro único tesoro es la comida.

Mientras hablaba, Bilbo había logrado incorporarse hasta quedar completamente sentado y consiguió, además, alejarse un poco de las fauces del dragón. El aliento de su respiración era muy pesado y caliente, por lo que comenzaba a hacer sentir incómodo al hobbit.

—¡Mientes! —Una de las patas delanteras del dragón golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

Bilbo sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él, se sentía incluso mareado, si no se calmaba, se desmayaría pronto.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo juro! —Exclamó, desesperado— ¿Por qué me atrevería a mentirle a una criatura como tú? Sé que eres mucho más inteligente que yo y más fuerte, por lo que sería una estupidez de mi parte atreverme a causar tu ira.

Al parecer, los halagos que le hacía el hobbit le agradaban bastante al dragón, su repentino enojo se desvaneció. Y en sus ojos ahora sólo quedaba una gran curiosidad. Parecía bastante desconcertado por aquel ser tan pequeño.

—¡Mírame! —Soltó Bilbo— ¿En verdad crees que alguien como yo sería capaz de salir y buscar oro y joyas? ¿Qué alguien como yo tomaría una espada y reclamaría el oro de alguien más? ¿O qué podría ganarme un tesoro mediante hazañas en batalla?

Un extraño sonido brotó de las fauces del dragón, por un terrible instante, Bilbo consideró que se trataba de un rugido, sin embargo, era diferente, parecía como si se estuviera riendo.

—¡Tienes razón! —Soltó el dragón— Eres demasiado pequeño, frágil y suave.

Bilbo suspiró, aunque la poca tranquilidad que había invadido su cuerpo se esfumó cuando el dragón hizo un movimiento brusco y acercó su cabeza. El hobbit, instintivamente, puso las manos frente así para defenderse (aunque, por supuesto, no serviría de nada) y sus palmas hicieron contacto con la piel fría y dura del dragón.

Le pareció que el dragón se estremecía, aunque eso lo había imaginado, seguramente, porque no creía que sus diminutas manos pudieran causarle sensación alguna a la piel invulnerable de un dragón.

—Aún así estoy aburrido y ya que no hay oro que pueda consolarme, destrozar algo sería de bastante ayuda para mejorar mi humor.

—Por favor —suplicó Bilbo, aunque sabía que era inútil rogarle a un dragón—, ellos no te han hecho nada…

—¿Qué me darías si yo prometiera dejar a tu pueblo tranquilo, si prometo jamás regresar?

También sabía que era ridículo confiar en la palabra de un dragón, pero, pensándolo bien, él no estaba en posición de negarse a nada.

—No creo que yo pueda tener algo que te interese, pero si no dañas a ningún hobbit yo…

—Quedarías en deuda conmigo.

—Sí.

—Harías todo lo que yo te pidiera.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, hobbit…

De pronto, Smaug se hizo hacia atrás, como si el contacto de las manos de Bilbo lo hubieran quemado. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —gruñó.

—¡Nada, lo juro! —exclamó el hobbit, aterrado.

Smaug comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, como si estuviera mareado, su cola azotó el suelo y, en segundos, sus escamas comenzaron a resplandecer como si fueran una llama incandescente. Y, no sólo eso, tal vez era que Bilbo estaba soñando o imaginándolo, pero el dragón se hacía cada vez más pequeño… hasta parecía que su figura cambiaba.

Bilbo consiguió ponerse de pie, pero ya que sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la transformación, volvió a tropezar. Sintió un ardor en la palma de la mano, probablemente se había herido al caer. Se arrastró con los codos, tratando de hacer mayor la distancia entre el dragón y él… y, entonces, se dio cuenta que ya no había ningún dragón.

De pie, ante él, había un… bueno en realidad no podía decir qué era ya que tenía el aspecto de un hombre y, aunque era bastante más alto que él, no podría considerársele como alguien de la Gente Grande, tampoco era un enano, de eso estaba seguro, porque no tenía barba y no tenía los pies de un hobbit…

Su rostro era un poco afilado con pómulos perfectamente marcados y unos ojos verdes, profundos. Su cabello era negro, corto y rizado, además era ancho de espalda y en sus brazos y pecho se alcanzaba a ver sus músculos y… estaba completamente desnudo.

De pronto, Bilbo se ruborizó tanto que decidió girar su cabeza en otra dirección.

Todavía no podía creer que él antes había sido un dragón. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó, esperando que él siguiera distraído observando las palmas de sus manos, por alguna razón parecía tan desconcertado como el hobbit por su transformación.

Bilbo trató de escabullirse, pero no lo hizo a tiempo, porque él notó sus movimientos y se acercó.

—¿Qué eres? —Se oyó preguntar Bilbo, sin planearlo.

—Sigo siendo Smaug, el dragón, pero también soy un _cambiante_ —respondió él.

—¿Cambiante? —Soltó Bilbo.

—Eso significa que mi piel puede tomar la forma de un dragón y la de… esto —respondió. No parecía muy contento con aquella apariencia—. Sin embargo, siempre lo he podido hacer cuando yo lo deseo y, en esta ocasión, mi transformación fue involuntaria. No sé por qué, pero creo que tú tuviste algo que ver en ello.

Bilbo retrocedió, negando con la cabeza. Su espalda chocó contra algo duro y se dio cuenta que era el tronco de un árbol.

Smaug, en su forma humanizada, dio dos pasos hacia el hobbit. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de Bilbo y, tranquilamente, apoyó sus manos en el tronco, a cada lado del rostro del hobbit. Bilbo comenzó a sentirse incómodo, sobre todo porque era demasiado consciente de la desnudez de Smaug.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me ha gustado este cuerpo, es demasiado débil y vulnerable —dijo él observando al hobbit. Su voz había perdido volumen, pero seguía siendo tan profunda como cuando era un dragón—. Así que decidí dejar de transformarme y quedarme con el cuerpo del dragón. Han pasado docenas de años desde que no tomo esta apariencia… quizás por eso _cambié_, quizás no es tu culpa, pequeño hobbit.

Bilbo quería alejarse de Smaug, pero si daba un paso su nariz rozaría con la de él y no quería tocarlo, en verdad no quería. La cercanía de aquellos ojos verdes ya era demasiado para él.

—Supongo que este cuerpo debe tener algunos beneficios… —sonrió Smaug— Es momento que comiences a pagar tu deuda, hobbit.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Comer. Aliméntame. —Exigió. Parecía como si sus ojos se hubieran oscurecido un poco— La transformación siempre me da mucha hambre.

—Pero no tengo comida aquí —soltó Bilbo, de pronto nervioso porque una de las manos de Smaug se dirigía a su rostro. Recordar la piel del dragón hizo que se sorprendiera cuando los dedos de aquella forma humanizada tocaron su mejilla. Ahora, la piel de Smaug era tan suave y cálida como la suya.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—Eres tan pequeño —dijo Smaug, sonriendo— y tan, tan frágil que cualquier cosa podría matarte.

Al hobbit no le gustó el camino que tomaba la conversación, trató de decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando Smaug enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Sería tan sencillo terminar con tu vida; si yo te mordiera exactamente aquí —Smaug acercó los labios a su piel, en el punto exacto donde se encontraba su pulso— morirías desangrado en poco tiempo.

—¡Tengo comida en mi casa! —Exclamó Bilbo— ¡Puedes comerte todo lo que hay ahí, pero no me comas a mí!

Smaug se rió; Bilbo sintió su aliento recorrerle la piel.

—No te voy a comer, pequeño hobbit —dijo él—, aunque tu aroma es realmente delicioso…

La lengua de Smaug acarició lentamente el cuello de Bilbo.

—… y tu sabor es aún mejor. Pero aceptaré tu oferta; aliméntame y me iré.

Por fin, Smaug retrocedió y Bilbo pudo poner una distancia segura entre los dos. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba libre, no creía que era muy buena idea llevarlo a la Comarca, aún cuando tenía apariencia de hombre.

Smaug pareció detectar su indecisión porque dijo: —¿Quieres que me arrepienta de dejarlos vivir?

—Te llevaré a mi casa.

Primero, sin embargo, se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio a Smaug. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te incomoda mi desnudez, hobbit? —Cuestionó, divertido— Eso no parecía importante cuando yo era un dragón.

—No puedes entrar a la Comarca aquí —respondió Bilbo, frunciendo el ceño. Smaug, con una sonrisa, cubrió su cuerpo con el abrigo.

Caminaron bastante tiempo, uno delante del otro (ya que Bilbo no quería acercarse mucho a Smaug), hasta que el hobbit sintió que algo cálido resbalaba por la palma de su mano. Se detuvo, sin darse cuenta que Smaug lo observaba con curiosidad. Observó su mano y notó una herida larga pero poco profunda, de la que brotaba sangre espesa y brillante. Era la herida que se había hecho al caer al suelo... Suspiró, pensando que faltaba poco para llegar a casa y que ahí podría limpiársela y vendarla.

Estaba a punto de seguir, cuando sintió que los dedos de Smaug se cerraban en torno a su muñeca.

—Permíteme, sé qué hacer con esto.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera protestar, Smaug puso la mano del hobbit frente a su rostro y comenzó a pasar la lengua una y otra vez por su herida.

Bilbo sintió su cara calentarse nuevamente. Trató de quitarse pero el agarre de Smaug era muy fuerte, así que tuvo que observar y sentir cómo la lengua de él, lentamente, absorbía la sangre que hubiera escurrido por su piel durante todo el camino. Finalmente, la herida quedó limpia y había dejado de sangrar.

Smaug le sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Finalmente, lo soltó.

—Mucho mejor —dijo.

Bilbo decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, así que lo hizo (o por lo menos lo intentó) hasta que llegaron a la Comarca. Cuando estuvieron ahí, sin embargo, Bilbo tuvo que lidiar con la curiosidad de muchos hobbits que lo vieron llegar del bosque y acompañado de alguien a quien no habían visto jamás. Se puso nervioso al pensar que toda aquella atención pudiera molestar de tal manera a Smaug que terminara por transformarse de nuevo y destruir todo. Así que se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo entre todo el alboroto. Y es que, a pesar de que los hobbits son seres tranquilos y, en ocasiones, indiferentes a los extranjeros; les molesta cuando algo irrumpe en su perfecta quietud. Así que no era de extrañarse que los hobbits observaran fijamente a Bilbo y a su acompañante o que lo interrogaran sobre la ventisca que cimbró todo el lugar o el extraño ruido que había llegado del bosque.

—Creo que fue un rugido —le había dicho uno de ellos a Bilbo.

—Tonterías, yo vengo de ahí y te puedo asegurar que no había nada extraño —respondió él—, fue sólo el viento.

Otros hasta se atrevieron a preguntar por su acompañante, a lo que Bilbo les contestaba que se trataba de un amigo.

Sólo pudo respirar un poco más cuando llegaron a su casa y él pudo cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —Cuestionó Smaug, quitándose el abrigo.

—Póntelo de nuevo —se escuchó decir Bilbo, sintiendo que volvía a ruborizarse.

—¿Por qué? —Sonrió Smaug— Creí que era para cruzar todo este lugar. Aquí nadie puede verme, además así me siento más cómodo.

—¡Yo puedo verte! —Exclamó Bilbo, provocando que Smaug se riera— Por favor, póntelo.

Por lo menos, al final, él le hizo caso. Después lo condujo a su comedor y le sirvió todo lo que pidió: una docena de pan, una barra entera de queso, carne, leche, jugo… Bilbo pensó que aquello no terminaría nunca y que su alacena quedaría vacía, hasta que, al fin, después de comerse una tarta de manzana, él dijo que estaba satisfecho.

Smaug se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia él, una de sus manos se extendió hacia su rostro, pero Bilbo fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

—Dijiste que te irías.

Al parecer decir eso había estado mal, porque Smaug frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si quiero quedarme un poco más?

Se acercaba la noche y Bilbo no iba a permitir que un dragón (aunque tuviera apariencia de hombre) durmiera en su casa.

—¿No necesitas volver a vigilar tu oro?

Los ojos de Smaug brillaron con codicia, al parecer Bilbo había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, por un extraño momento, le pareció que dudaba, aunque bien pudo ser sólo su imaginación.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Smaug le pidió que lo condujera de nuevo al bosque, al lugar dónde se habían encontrado. Y justo al momento de llegar, cuando Bilbo creyó que todos sus problemas se esfumarían pronto, se escucharon los cascos de un caballo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó Bilbo.

Smaug se colocó delante del hobbit.

—Eso es un maldito mago.

Pero Bilbo conocía perfectamente a ese mago, era amigo suyo: Gandalf el gris. Y justo en el instante en el que el caballo se detuvo, la piel de Smaug volvió a cambiar. Creció a una altura impresionante, ante la mirada atónita del mago y la consternación de Bilbo. El caballo parecía querer salir huyendo, pero Gandalf logró controlarlo.

—¡Bilbo, cuidado! —Gritó el mago, al reconocer al hobbit. Trató de llegar a él con su caballo, pero cuando estaba cerca de él, la enorme cabeza del dragón se interpuso entre ellos y le gruñó ferozmente al mago.

Bilbo lo adivinó todo antes de que sucediera: Gandalf levantaba su cayado y Smaug mostraba los dientes como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una llamarada de fuego.

—¡Smaug, espera! ¡Lo prometiste, dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie! Gandalf, por favor, detente…

—No lastimaré a ningún hobbit, pero él no es un hobbit —gruñó Smaug.

Bilbo estaba desesperado, sabía que, aunque Gandalf era un mago poderoso, jamás tendría oportunidad en un enfrentamiento contra un dragón tan grande como Smaug.

Tenía que hacer algo. Pero no se le ocurría nada más que insistirle al dragón. Dando muestra de más valor del que tenía, tocó el hocico del dragón, el cual todavía estaba cerca de él. Los ojos del dragón lo observaron fijamente.

—Por favor, Gandalf es mi amigo.

Smaug parecía muy molesto, pero justo cuando Bilbo creía que todo terminaría mal, el dragón dijo: —Tienes suerte, mago.

El dragón despegó, sin más. Gandalf estaba dividido entre tantas emociones en aquel momento, que no pudo hacer nada. Y Bilbo se sintió más tranquilo, ya que si el mago atacaba, estaba seguro que el dragón regresaría a matarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Bilbo? —El mago había bajado del caballo y ahora estaba inclinado completamente hacia el hobbit, observándolo con preocupación.

Bilbo asintió.

—Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones de lo que pasó aquí, Bilbo.

El hobbit suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción que contarle toda la historia. Pero no lo hizo hasta que llegaron a su casa y, por supuesto, que omitió algunas cosas del relato. Sin embargo, le había contado lo esencial.

* * *

—¿Mediano?

La voz profunda de Thorin lo regresó a la realidad. El enano, como siempre, le dirigía una mirada ceñuda.

—¿Estás bien?

Bilbo asintió. Thorin gruñó y se sentó en una silla, con los brazos cruzados; ya que había vuelto a ignorarlo, el hobbit pudo verlo detenidamente. Debía admitir que nunca había conocido a alguien tan… no sabría cómo decirlo, alguien que estuviera tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes como él. Era bastante alto para ser un enano y tenía un impresionante cabello largo, oscuro (con algunas canas que, extrañamente, no lo hacían ver viejo), además tenía unos fascinantes ojos azules que Bilbo se había encontrado observando más de una vez. Le gustaba su barba oscura, no era tan larga como la de otros enanos, pero, en ocasiones, a Bilbo le daban ganas de tocarla.

Escuchó gruñir otra vez a Thorin y Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse. Desde que Gandalf le había pedido que lo esperara ahí, el príncipe no había parado de quejarse y estar moviéndose de un lado a otro. Si es que existía alguna criatura en la Tierra Media que odiara más la pacífica vida de un hobbit, ése sería Thorin Oakenshield. Sin embargo, después de unos días de conocer a Thorin, ahora su malhumor le resultaba bastante divertido a Bilbo. Por supuesto, él nunca permitía que Thorin notara lo mucho que disfrutaba verlo quejarse.

De pronto, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños que provenían del jardín y después, unos golpes en la puerta. Thorin se levantó rápidamente, alerta. Bilbo sonrió y sin pensarlo tomó a Thorin por el brazo.

—No hay ningún peligro allá afuera, Thorin —dijo.

Thorin lo observó unos momentos y después a los dedos que lo aferraban con firmeza. Arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas hacia él. Bilbo, al darse cuenta, se ruborizó y lo soltó inmediatamente.

—Sólo son niños, bueno, en realidad, sólo uno —añadió, abriendo la puerta.

Entonces, una pequeña y adorable figura entró a su casa. El pequeño Frodo extendió los brazos hacia él.

—¡Tío Bilbo!

Bilbo sacudió el cabello del niño y lo levantó en brazos.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Está en el mercado comprando manzanas y cómo se tardaba tanto yo decidí venir a visitarte.

Frodo sonrió y rodeó el cuello del hobbit con sus pequeños brazos. Bilbo sintió que su corazón se sacudía con ternura. Definitivamente, lo que más amaba de la Comarca era a Frodo.

—Pero supongo que le dijiste a tu madre a donde ibas, ¿verdad?

Frodo asintió.

—¿Quién es él, tío Bilbo? ¿Es tu amigo?

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta qué tan cerca estaba Thorin en esos momentos hasta que giró su cabeza y vio a Frodo tomar uno de los mechones del cabello del príncipe. El hobbit, creyendo que eso haría enfadar a Thorin, trató de pensar en una forma en que Frodo lo soltara.

—Frodo no debes…

Sin embargo, sucedió algo que lo sorprendió bastante; Thorin no sólo no parecía molesto, sino que le regaló una amplia sonrisa sincera a Frodo. Era la primera vez, desde que lo había conocido, que lo veía sonreír. Fue extraño, en realidad, ya que todos los rasgos en el rostro de Thorin se suavizaron y lo hicieron verse más atractivo.

De pronto, Bilbo experimentó una punzada en su corazón; le parecía verdaderamente injusto que después de su hospitalidad y de todas las comidas que le había preparado él jamás se hubiera hecho merecedor de una sonrisa así y, en cambio, Frodo llegaba y conseguía una sonrisa sin hacer nada…

—¡Hola, me llamo Frodo! —Saludó el pequeño hobbit, todavía en los brazos de Bilbo.

—Thorin Oakenshield a tu servicio —respondió él, sonriendo aún.

Los dedos de Frodo soltaron el cabello de Thorin, por fin. El niño parecía fascinado.

—¿Oakenshield? ¿Por qué te dicen así?

—Porque utilicé un roble como escudo en la batalla de enanos y orcos, en Moria.

Bilbo cada vez estaba más asombrado; Thorin lucía tranquilo, respondía a cada pregunta de Frodo con paciencia y amabilidad, como si estuviera habituado a los niños.

—¿Has matado a muchos orcos?

—Sí.

Frodo abrió los ojos, como platos. Siendo un hobbit, había crecido en un mundo en que las batallas, espadas y sangre eran sólo parte de alguna historia en algún libro de aventuras.

—Creo que es momento que regreses con tu madre —dijo Bilbo.

Frodo no parecía muy convencido, pero finalmente asintió.

—¡Adiós, Thorin Oakenshield! —Exclamó sonriendo.

Thorin le sacudió el cabello.

—Adiós, Frodo.

Cuando el niño salió corriendo alegremente de la casa y Bilbo pudo cerrar la puerta, se giró hacia Thorin.

—Me recuerda a Fili y a Kili, cuando eran niños —comentó Thorin, todavía sonriendo.

Por supuesto, el hobbit no tenía idea de quiénes eran ellos y el enano debió adivinarlo por la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Los hijos de mi hermana.

En los ojos azules de Thorin brillaban sus recuerdos; Bilbo podía adivinar tan sólo por su expresión lo mucho que él amaba a sus sobrinos.

—¿Qué? —Espetó él, al notar que lo miraba fijamente.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—Es que yo pensé…

—¿Qué no tenía sentimientos? —Se rió Thorin. Al parecer la visita de Frodo parecía haberlo relajado un poco— Sí los tengo, hobbit.

—¡No! ¡No quise decir…!

Pero Thorin lo ignoró y volvió a sentarse, esta vez cerca de la ventana. Bilbo lo siguió.

—Fue hace tanto tiempo que ahora me parece increíble pensar que ellos alguna vez estuvieron de ese tamaño, tan pequeños —dijo Thorin, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Y aunque tal vez era así, Bilbo lo escuchaba con atención.

Thorin se giró y le sonrió. Bilbo no pudo evitar corresponderle, así como tampoco pudo evitar que su corazón diera una sacudida.

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el momento y la expresión de Thorin se volvió seria, de nuevo.

—¡Gandalf! —exclamó el hobbit cuando abrió la puerta.

El mago entró apresuradamente y con agitación, sin saludar se dirigió hacia Bilbo.

—Vendrás con nosotros.

Por supuesto, debía haber escuchado mal, porque Gandalf jamás pretendería que él… sabía perfectamente que Bilbo difícilmente salía de su casa y que nunca aceptaría una invitación a una aventura que implicara cualquier clase de riesgo. Además, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en explicarle nada…

No, definitivamente no iría. Aunque, una pequeña parte de él tenía curiosidad.


	3. Chapter 2

_**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :)**_

**Capítulo 2**

—Bilbo, es importante que hagas esto, debes confiar en mí —dijo Gandalf, por tercera vez.

—¡No, no hay manera de que me hagas hacer esto! —replicó el hobbit. Tanto él como el mago habían estado discutiendo mientras el príncipe de los enanos permanecía cruzado de brazos y observando al hobbit como si quisiera taladrarlo con la mirada. Seguramente lo culpaba por el retraso, pero a Bilbo no le importaba, porque bien podrían irse en ese mismo instante, sin él.

—¿Deseas quedarte aquí toda tu vida, sin haber hecho nada? Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, Gandalf no tenía que decirle nada sobre eso, lo sabía perfectamente. Por supuesto que una parte de él se atormentaba pensado en qué habría afuera, pero la otra, la que venía de su padre, se decía que era mil veces mejor quedarse en su hogar, donde nada podía ocurrirle. Aunque, a decir verdad, eso ya no era del todo cierto, no después de la llegada Smaug; pudo haber muerto aquel día.

—Ni siquiera sé a dónde quieres que vaya, ¿cómo pretender enviarme a ciegas?

En esta ocasión, no fue Gandalf sino Thorin el que respondió, lo curioso era que el mago le lanzó una extraña mirada, como si hubiera preferido que el enano mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Vamos a Erebor, a recuperar mi hogar y todo lo que me fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo.

El mago estaba demasiado preocupado porque aquella información hiciera desistir completamente al pequeño hobbit, sin embargo, lo que Gandalf había olvidado en aquel momento era que, siendo un hobbit, Bilbo difícilmente podría tener contacto con lo que sucedía en el exterior. Era por ello, que a pesar de que conocía la naturaleza codiciosa de un dragón y que esto lo podría llevar a guardar grandes cantidades de oro en un lugar determinado, Bilbo jamás sospecharía que, precisamente Smaug, había tomado Erebor. Claro, ese tipo de información no es de la que se puede mantener oculta por mucho tiempo, por lo que Bilbo pronto lo averiguaría, pero aquel no era el momento. Así que él ni siquiera sospechó que el dragón que había conocido, moraba en aquel lugar.

Además, Bilbo difícilmente podría comenzar a sospechar en aquel momento, ya que estaba bastante distraído observando a Thorin. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión de nostalgia que cruzó por su rostro cuando pronunció las palabras, así como la sombra que invadió sus ojos en ese instante. Entonces, así como Bilbo pudo saber el amor que le tenía Thorin a sus sobrinos, así pudo saber que el príncipe extrañaba demasiado su hogar.

Y de pronto Bilbo sintió una violenta necesidad por ayudarlo. Quería volver a ver una sonrisa en su rostro, quería ser quien contribuyera a recuperar su felicidad.

De pronto, Bilbo se estremeció, estaba asustado por aquella sensación tan cálida que comenzaba a sentir. Aquello debía parar.

—Bilbo, si en realidad no te necesitara, no te estaría pidiendo esto.

El hobbit observó a Gandalf; el mago parecía cansado y de pronto mucho más viejo, como si el peso de sus decisiones lo hubieran transformado. Bilbo sabía que el mago se preocupaba por él, así como sabía que debía tener muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hacía a pesar de que no le contara sus motivos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que su corazón le diera la respuesta, esperando escuchar la voz de su madre de nuevo, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que ella diría. Sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo por recordar, por buscar una respuesta, todo lo que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Thorin, de su profunda tristeza marcada en su rostro.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes —soltó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo—, pero primero debo hacer algo.

—Ya llevamos mucho retraso —gruñó Thorin, con el ceño fruncido—, no podemos permitirnos esperar más.

—Puedes irte si quieres —dijo Bilbo, harto de que el príncipe lo viera más como un estorbo que como un compañero de viaje—, pero yo no me voy a ir sin despedirme de Frodo.

De pronto, la expresión de Thorin cambió completamente, su enojo se había esfumado y, aunque todavía parecía mortalmente serio, algo en sus ojos había cambiado.

Bilbo, sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, se colocó su abrigo y se preparó para salir. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió que unos dedos cálidos aprisionaban su muñeca. Una extraña sensación le recorrió la piel mientras se giraba para descubrir que era Thorin quien lo aferraba con firmeza.

—Te acompañaré —dijo el príncipe.

Bilbo asintió sin saber qué hacer mas que aceptar.

Al salir de la casa, después de escuchar a Gandalf decir que prepararía todo para marcharse pronto, sintió que Thorin lo soltaba y, justo en ese momento, Bilbo perdió aquella sensación cálida que lo había invadido, era como si repentinamente estuviera vacío.

Estaba oscuro, así que esperaba que Primula, la madre de Frodo, no se molestara demasiado por su intromisión a aquellas horas, pero Bilbo no podía marcharse sin decir adiós. Y deseaba, sobre todo, que Frodo todavía no estuviera dormido, porque dudaba que Primula estuviera dispuesta a despertarlo.

Recorrieron gran parte de la Comarca, hasta el centro. Mientras caminaban, los pocos hobbits que se encontraban despiertos, los observaban con curiosidad. A Thorin no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, pero Bilbo esperaba que aquello terminara pronto. Después de haber llegado con Smaug del bosque, días atrás, y, ahora que traía consigo al príncipe de los enanos, estaba seguro que su reputación cambiaría muy pronto en la Comarca, y no para bien.

—Es demasiado pacífico por aquí —comentó Thorin, después haber recorrido junto a él toda aquella distancia en silencio. Una expresión de disgusto se había dibujado en su rostro.

Bilbo no pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios; era ya demasiado tarde cuando sus manos cubrieron su boca. Thorin se detuvo y se giró hacia él para observarlo; no parecía muy contento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, mediano?

—¡No, nada! —Exclamó rápidamente— Es sólo que, yo pensé que tú estarías tan acostumbrado a una vida mucho más… emocionante que no soportarías vivir aquí, conmigo.

Demasiado tarde el hobbit se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; ni siquiera él se había esperado decir algo así, por supuesto, en realidad eso jamás había cruzado su mente, no, él jamás pensaría vivir con Thorin, él era demasiado gruñón, valiente y fuerte… y sus hermosos ojos profundos y azules lo estarían observando todo el tiempo, lo cual lo distraería mucho ya que siempre lo veían como si quisiera estrangularlo.

—¿Contigo?

Bilbo sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando lo vio arquear una de sus oscuras cejas e inclinarse hacia él. El hobbit sintió que la nariz de Thorin rozaba con la suya y todo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció. Su corazón estaba enloquecido.

—¿Es una propuesta, hobbit?

—¿Propuesta? ¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… no quise decir eso.

—Eso pensé —dijo él, con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, a pesar de que él no conocía el lugar.

Bilbo, después de recuperarse de aquel incómodo momento, lo alcanzó. Finalmente llegaron hasta la pequeña casa donde vivía Frodo. Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Bilbo decidió que sería mucho más educado tocar ligeramente la puerta a arriesgarse que el timbre despertara a toda la familia. Sin embargo, en lugar de la figura femenina y molesta de Primula que esperaba encontrarse, fue el mismo Frodo quien les permitió pasar.

—¡Tío Bilbo! —Exclamó el pequeño hobbit, contento.

—¿Y tú mamá?

—Está dormida.

Bilbo, tras un asentimiento, se arrodilló ante el pequeño.

—Escucha, Frodo, no tengo mucho tiempo —comenzó, sintiendo de pronto un gran peso en el corazón. Algo le decía que aquel viaje sería muy peligroso y que las posibilidades de no regresar eran bastante altas—, me voy a ir a un viaje muy largo y no sé…

—¿Por qué te vas? —Lo interrumpió el niño— ¿Ya no me quieres?

Bilbo lo abrazó.

—¡Por supuesto que te quiero! —Exclamó— Te amo y siempre te amaré, eso lo debes de recordar todos los días.

Frodo, con cristalinas lágrimas llenando sus ojos, asintió.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a Erebor —dijo Bilbo—, voy a acompañar a Thorin.

Entonces, el pequeño hobbit levantó la cabeza, observando a la alta figura que estaba junto a ellos. De pronto, Frodo se separó de Bilbo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces? —Bilbo lo retuvo, tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Voy por mis cosas para el viaje —respondió Frodo, como si aquella respuesta fuera la más lógica del mundo.

—Tú no puedes acompañarnos, es peligroso.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! —Exclamó el niño— ¡Tengo que protegerte!

Bilbo acarició el cabello de Frodo.

—Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

Pero, a pesar de ser sólo un niño, Frodo parecía sospechar que aquel viaje podría implicar demasiados riesgos.

—¡Promete que regresarás!

Bilbo observó los ojos brillantes de Frodo y sintió que su corazón se enfriaba; de pronto fue muy consciente de que, tal vez, no volvería a verlo.

Entonces, Thorin se inclinó a su lado.

—Bilbo va a estar bien, Frodo —dijo, con su profunda y fuerte voz—, yo voy a cuidar de él.

Bilbo se ruborizó pero no se atrevió a mirar a Thorin, por más que lo deseara sabía que aquello no era sincero, que sólo lo decía para calmar a Frodo.

—¿Con tu vida?

—Frodo, no tienes que pedirle eso, no es necesario que…

—Con mi vida —sonrió Thorin. Ninguno de los dos pareció hacerle caso a Bilbo.

—Gracias, Thorin Oakenshield —dijo el pequeño Frodo abrazando con fuerza a quien parecía ser su nuevo héroe.

Después de que Bilbo le diera un beso suave en la frente a Frodo, Thorin y él se marcharon, dejando al pequeño hobbit triste.

Bilbo quería agradecerle a Thorin por haber sido tan amable con Frodo y por tratar de calmarlo, pero se sentía demasiado desconcertado como para proferir palabra. Y es que, por un momento, él había deseado que las palabras de Thorin fueran ciertas; no era que quisiera protección sino que deseaba sentir que se preocupaba por él, aunque fuera un poco. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que sus labios se habían descongelado, Gandalf llegó llevando consigo un caballo gris y un poni.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo el mago, subiendo al caballo. Y cuando Thorin tomó las riendas de su poni, Bilbo se preguntó si ellos pensaban que él tendría que seguirlos a pie.

—Vamos, mediano —Thorin extendió una mano hacia él, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

Bilbo, un poco nervioso, tomó a Thorin por el brazo y montó detrás de él.

—Agárrate fuerte —dijo Thorin y, aunque Bilbo no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, le pareció que en sus palabras se escondía cierto tono divertido.

Bilbo se aferró a Thorin. De pronto, se sintió embargado por el calor de su cuerpo y su delicioso aroma. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se calentaron rápidamente. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando pasaron el bosque o cuando la Comarca se convirtió en un punto escondido entre la maleza, ya bastante lejos de ellos; estaba demasiado distraído por la presencia de Thorin. Y aquello comenzaba a preocuparle bastante.

Repentinamente, Thorin se detuvo, Gandalf no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo.

—Deberían estar aquí —dijo Thorin—, les dije que nos esperaran.

Gandalf desmontó del caballo y observó con atención el suelo, parecía que había bastantes huellas en él. Sin necesidad de palabras, sólo con una mirada que Gandalf le dirigió a Thorin, éste entendió su mensaje; de su vaina sacó una afilada espada.

—Orcos.

Gandalf volvió a subir al caballo, pero en esta ocasión el viaje fue un poco más apresurado; el ritmo de la cabalgata se volvió mucho más feroz y apremiante. Tanto Thorin como Gandalf parecían querer llegar a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Bilbo, instintivamente (al sentir el poni moverse más rápido), se aferró con mayor fuerza a Thorin y pegó aún más su cuerpo al de él. De pronto, se sintió mucho más seguro.

Entonces lo escucharon; el sonido de las espadas al chocar unas con otras, los gritos de ataque y, lo que hizo que el hobbit se estremeciera más, unos estridentes rugidos que parecían emerger de las fauces de un lobo. No sólo uno, sino varios.

Bilbo pudo verlo; cinco orcos montados en lobos enormes que atacaban a un grupo de enanos. Sin embargo, parecía que los enanos tenían experiencia en batalla porque estaban resistiendo. Pero lo que ayudó a que lograran derrotar a los orcos, fue la intervención de Gandalf y Thorin. Bilbo, a pesar de que estaba demasiado cerca de toda la batalla, se limitó a aferrarse al príncipe y tratar de no serle un estorbo. Aquello era mucho para él.

Uno a uno, los orcos comenzaron a caer. Sólo uno de ellos consiguió escapar, al perderse en el bosque mientras los enanos mataban al último de sus compañeros.

—Bilbo —dijo Thorin, una vez que todo terminó.

—¿Sí? —soltó el hobbit. Todavía estaba temblando un poco, la batalla lo había dejado bastante impresionado. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en toda su vida y, por supuesto, jamás había visto a un guerrero tan valiente y fuerte como Thorin. No estaba del todo seguro si lo que lo tenía así era el miedo o la admiración que le provocó ver al príncipe en una batalla.

—Ya puedes soltarme.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Exclamó, ruborizándose. Con cierta resistencia, sus brazos lo liberaron.

Sin una palabra más, Thorin desmontó y se dirigió a los demás enanos; todos se habían bajado de sus respectivos ponis, también, parecía que querían descansar un momento. Thorin, un poco desesperado, no se detuvo hasta llegar donde se encontraban dos enanos, que parecían los más jóvenes (uno rubio y el otro castaño), y tomarlos con fuerza de los brazos.

—Fili, Kili, ¿están bien? —Preguntó. Con una mirada desesperada, buscaba encontrar alguna herida visible.

—Sí, estamos bien.

Thorin los acercó a él y los abrazó. Fili y Kili parecían un poco apenados, pero estaban felices de tenerlo cerca.

Entonces, Thorin les regaló una sonrisa radiante. Y Bilbo, quien estaba observando toda la escena, de pronto, sintió un ligero malestar en el corazón y experimentó un extraño deseo de ser uno de aquellos dos enanos y así saber qué se sentía ser tan amado por Thorin.

Asustado, sacudió su cabeza y decidió pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Te ayudo a bajar?

Bilbo se dio cuenta que todavía estaba demasiado atento de todo lo que hacía Thorin y sus sobrinos, cuando uno de los enanos se acercó a él sin que lo notara. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el bigote largo y curvado del enano y su extraño gorro.

—No, estoy bien, yo puedo solo —dijo, sin embargo, muy pronto se dio cuenta que aquello resultaría difícil.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Cuestionó el enano, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Al hobbit no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su ayuda.

—Bilbo.

—Yo soy Bofur, a tu servicio.

A él le siguieron todos los enanos, se presentaron uno tras otro, tan rápido, que Bilbo dudaba poder recordar los nombres de todos. Por lo menos creía que tardaría un poco de tiempo en memorizarlos correctamente. Gandalf fue quien les explicó que él sería otro miembro de su Compañía y que iría con ellos hasta Erebor. Sin embargo, fue toda la información que dio ya que insistió en que lo más seguro era seguir moviéndose por si quedaban más orcos en los alrededores. Y, finalmente, a Bilbo le tocó montar solo, pero le costó mucho trabajo subirse y dirigirlo correctamente. Después de mucho divertirse con la situación, Fili y Kili decidieron cabalgar a sus costados para ayudarlo.

* * *

Normalmente los orcos jamás saquean ciudades próximas a territorio donde ha sido visto un dragón; la raza de los orcos es fuerte y sanguinaria, pero un grupo de doce jamás podría competir con un dragón y Azog, el orco pálido de un brazo, lo sabía perfectamente. Por ello gran parte de sus subordinados consideraron un grave error haber saqueado y destruido una pequeña aldea humana. Azog había confiado en que el dragón estaría confinado en Erebor y jamás se daría cuenta de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no sabía que Smaug había cambiado sus hábitos y que, últimamente, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en la montaña, solo.

Así que la mala fortuna había hecho que el dragón, después de ver su precioso oro, saliera nuevamente y se percatara de que un grupo de sucios orcos apestara a oro robado. Había descendido rápidamente y los había acorralado.

Azog sabía que no podrían hacer nada contra él, así que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de odio.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros, dragón?

—El oro que llevas contigo —retumbó la voz de Smaug utilizando el lenguaje de los orcos.

Azog, sin arriesgarse a exponerse a la ira del dragón, comenzó a pensar en una manera de quedarse con el oro. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer renunciar a un dragón del oro. Nada, o por lo menos eso era lo que Azog sabía de aquellas criaturas.

Entonces, alguien irrumpió aquella extraña y tensa reunión, era uno de los orcos que Azog había enviado hacía varias semanas a hacer una exploración en el territorio norte.

—Mi señor, los enanos los mataros a todos… no pude hacer nada —soltó el orco inmediatamente, como si no pudiera contener la noticia ni un minuto más.

Azog estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara, pero la palabra "enanos" lo había hecho alterarse. Además, Smaug no parecía molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Trece, pero también había un mago con ellos y un… una criatura más pequeña, nunca había visto algo parecido…

De pronto, el gran cuello del dragón se dobló y su cabeza terminó a la altura de los ojos del orco.

—¿Cómo era? —Rugió, apremiante.

—¿Qué? —el orco comenzó a temblar.

—¿Cómo era esa criatura? —Insistió el dragón.

El orco, ante el creciente enojo del dragón, describió, lo mejor que pudo, al pequeño hobbit.

—Vamos a hacer un trato —dijo, dirigiéndose a Azog, una vez que el orco terminó su descripción—, tú me traes al hobbit y yo te permito quedarte con el oro.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —cuestionó el orco pálido.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero, si es tan importante, debes darme algo más; no será fácil encontrarlo, en estos momentos podría estar en cualquier parte —presionó Azog.

Smaug gruñó. Parecía tener un serio dilema interno, sin embargo, algo pareció haberlo derrotado, porque, de pronto, pareció resignado.

—El doble de su peso en oro.

Azog lo observó, verdaderamente impresionado. Al parecer, si existían cosas por las que un dragón renunciaba a su oro. El orco pálido se preguntó si se trataría de alguna venganza o quizás, podría haber otras razones para ello.

—Te lo daré una vez que me lo entregues, vivo. Sin un solo rasguño, ¿entendido? —Gruñó el dragón, parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a quien fuera que incumpliera con sus condiciones.

—¿Y los demás?

—Haz lo que te plazca con ellos, yo sólo quiero que me traigas al hobbit.

—Entonces es un trato —dijo Azog.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó el viaje y Bilbo todavía no se acostumbraba a montar un poni. Lo único que podía decir era que, después de todo, sus compañeros de viaje eran bastante agradables. Sobre todo Balin, Bofur, Fili y Kili, quienes eran los más amables y pacientes con él. Thorin, por otro lado, parecía seguir creyendo que él era un carga. Y lo peor era que Bilbo estaba desesperado por demostrarle lo contrario.

—¿Y exactamente qué es lo que nos espera en Erebor? —Cuestionó Bilbo a Kili y Fili una mañana. Además de haber estado demasiado ocupado todos aquellos días siguiéndole el paso a la Compañía, había tratado de dejar de pensar en ese tema que lo ponía tan nervioso. Sin embargo, ya era el momento de saber a lo que se enfrentaría.

—¿Acaso Gandalf no te lo dijo? —Cuestionó Kili, observándolo con sorpresa.

—No —dijo Bilbo. A decir verdad, a veces le daba la impresión de que Gandalf evitaba aquella conversación a propósito.

Kili le lanzó una mirada extraña a su hermano.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera tienes que saberlo —dijo Fili—. Erebor es el lugar donde se encuentra un terrible dragón, donde oculta todo el oro que ha robado por años.

Bilbo tiró de las riendas y su poni se detuvo en seco. No, aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¿Un dragón?

—Sí, la peor calamidad de nuestra era —añadió Kili.

Smaug, el mismo dragón con el que Bilbo se había encontrado, al que había tenido que rogarle por su vida. De pronto, se preguntó por qué Gandalf había insistido tanto que lo acompañara al viaje y si el hecho de que fuera precisamente Smaug el dragón que se encontraba en Erebor lo que había provocado que el mago tomara la decisión de llevarlo.


	4. Chapter 3

**_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^_  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Los siguientes días fueron una verdadera tortura para Bilbo; todavía no lograba acostumbrarse al viaje en poni y a los sobrinos de Thorin se les había ocurrido aprovechar cada momento libre que tenían para tratar de enseñarle al hobbit algo sobre armas. Por supuesto, era un completo desastre, pero tanto Fili y Kili parecían tenerle fe y paciencia. Kili intentó enseñarle a usar el arco, pero lo único que resultó de eso fue que tanto ambos descubrieran que Bilbo tenía muy mala puntería. Después, Fili pensó que tal vez el hobbit podría adaptarse mejor a usar un hacha, sin embargo, Bilbo ni siquiera podía levantarla del suelo. Finalmente, Gandalf decidió que el hobbit había sufrido demasiado y le regaló una espada (la que, según Thorin, era más parecida a un abrecartas), la cual emitía un brillo azul cada vez que un orco se encontraba cerca. Al parecer, ésta última fue la elección correcta, ya que Bilbo pareció adaptarse mejor a ella que a las otras armas. Por lo menos, no era tan torpe usándola.

Sin embargo, tenía otros problemas que mantenían su mente distraída. El primero de ellos era la conversación pendiente que tenía con Gandalf. Desde lo que le habían dicho Fili y Kili sobre Erebor, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía que hablar con el mago y hacerle confesar el verdadero motivo por lo que lo había llevado con ellos. Pero, lo cierto es que tenía miedo de la respuesta. Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran un poco diferentes él le hubiera exigido una respuesta en ese mismo momento. Tal vez habría decidido dar la vuelta y regresar a casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su otro problema lo mantenía atado a la Compañía: Thorin.

Durante que el tiempo llevaba viajando, una extraña sensación se había comenzado a extender desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía. Todo había comenzado desde el momento en que él había tratado tan bien a Frodo. Y ahora, después que Balin le había relatado toda su historia, todo lo que había sufrido y todo lo que había sacrificado por su pueblo, Thorin era, para Bilbo, algo más que un guerrero valiente: era un héroe. Pronto dejó de importarle de que él lo ignorara constantemente o que lo considerara un estorbo, Bilbo no podía evitar querer estar con él y aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para observarlo. Y todo empeoró cuando Thorin consideró que había sido suficiente de ver al hobbit hacer el ridículo y decidió intervenir en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, a Bilbo le gustaba que lo hiciera, ya que así podría tener un pretexto para verlo sin que nadie sospechara y, ya que Thorin muchas veces corregía su postura o la manera en la que sostenía la espada, Bilbo podía disfrutar la sensación de sus manos sobre él.

Sabía que no debía pensar de esa manera acerca de Thorin, pero no podía detenerse.

Una noche, en la que toda la Compañía estaba profundamente dormida (incluyendo Gandalf), Bilbo se removía en el suelo; sus problemas no lo dejaban descansar. Así que se levantó para tratar de olvidar, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en una figura apartada de las demás: era Thorin. Estaba sentado, recargado en una piedra y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; su rostro observaba el cielo y los rayos lunares caían suavemente sobre sus facciones. Parecía tan triste y solo, que Bilbo no pudo evitar que sus pies lo condujeran hasta donde se encontraba. Probablemente le diría que volviera a dormir y que lo dejara solo, pero a Bilbo no le importó.

Al llegar junto a él, se sentó a su lado y se cubrió con la cobija que traía consigo. Thorin no le dirigió ni una mirada, su vista seguía fija en las estrellas.

—Yo quería… —comenzó el hobbit, con las mejillas ruborizadas— quería agradecerte por lo que le dijiste a Frodo, sé que no lo decías de verdad, pero funcionó para calmarlo un poco, así que gracias.

Thorin giró su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos azules por un momento parecieron divertidos.

—Deberías estar descansando.

Bilbo bajó la mirada, sabía que esa era una forma de decirle que se marchara, pero aún no quería separarse de él.

—No tengo sueño, quiero quedarme aquí con… un rato —dijo, corrigiéndose a tiempo.

Thorin arqueó una ceja hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

—Tú… ¿extrañas mucho Erebor? —se atrevió a preguntar, después de unos minutos.

—Erebor era mi hogar, ahí viví durante mucho tiempo, con mi padre, con mi abuelo. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos en ese lugar.

Bilbo sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la tristeza en los ojos Thorin. Y, ya que no soportaba verlo así, hizo una promesa que, sin que él lo supiera, sería la que marcaría su destino.

—Yo… yo te ayudaré a recuperar Erebor —dijo, con más valor del que sentía—, haré lo que sea para lograrlo.

Thorin lo observó durante unos minutos, asombrado.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo, una vez que logró recuperarse—. Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué?

Las mejillas de Bilbo se encendieron. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Le costaba trabajo articular las palabras, y todo fue peor cuando Thorin se inclinó hacia él y acarició una de sus mejillas con su pulgar.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

—Yo sé lo que sientes, sé lo que es extrañar tu hogar —soltó, con voz trémula—. Y no quiero que sufras por eso.

Bilbo respiró profundamente e hizo algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría el día siguiente, pero no pudo detenerse: tomó la mano de Thorin. El príncipe lo observó con curiosidad, pero no hizo nada por retirarse.

—Yo sé que tienes a Fili y Kili contigo y que seguramente no necesitas a nadie más… Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Bilbo, demasiado avergonzado como para seguir ahí, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los otros enanos, quienes todavía seguían profundamente dormidos. Se acostó y cerró los ojos, pensando que quizás sus labios habían dejado escapar demasiado de lo que sentía su corazón.

Al parecer, Thorin pretendió tratar a Bilbo como si nada hubiera pasado la otra noche, como si el hobbit jamás hubiera pronunciado ninguna palabra. Y Bilbo ya no estaba seguro si eso lo hacía sentir aliviado o decepcionado.

—¿Estás bien, Bilbo?

Era una mañana gris, el sol todavía no lograba abrirse paso entre las nubes, y la cantidad de árboles que los rodeaban hacían que todo pareciera mucho más oscuro. La Compañía había comenzado a avanzar temprano, ya que Gandalf tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de aquel lugar, y quería sacarlos de ahí rápidamente. Así que Bilbo se había subido a su poni y comenzó a cabalgar, era uno de los últimos, pero no le importaba, ese día no tenía ánimos de nada. Lo cierto era que el problema con el dragón estaba comenzando a molestarlo de nuevo y estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que reaccionó con una sacudida cuando Bofur se acercó a él.

—Sí —contestó, cuando recordó lo que le había preguntado—, estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

Bofur no pareció creerle, pero no hizo más preguntas. En cambio, se dedicó a contarle una anécdota en la que Fili y Kili volcaron una mesa que estaba llena de comida, porque habían intentado llamar la atención de su tío. Al parecer, habían tenido una discusión sobre quién era el sobrino favorito de Thorin y, para comprobarlo, decidieron tomar una espada cada uno (aunque apenas y podían arrastrarla) e intentar hacer alguna proeza sobre la mesa donde estaba comiendo Thorin junto con otros enanos. Pero todo había terminado en un desastre y, por supuesto, Thorin se molestó bastante.

Bilbo, después de tantos días, se rió. Entonces, se dio cuenta que Bofur le había dicho todo aquello para alegrarlo un poco.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Bofur sonrió.

—Cuéntame algo más —pidió Bilbo. Quería saber algo más sobre Thorin, pero no se atrevió a decírselo a Bofur.

El enano asintió, acercando más su poni al de él.

—Recuerdo la vez en la que Dwalin…

Pero Bofur fue interrumpido por Thorin. Su poni se había acercado a ellos y se había colocado en medio de los otros dos, como una barrera. Parecía molesto.

—No es momento de platicar —los reprendió—. Gandalf dice que este lugar puede ser peligroso, así que debemos hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Yo sólo quería que Bilbo…

—Yo me encargo de él ahora —lo interrumpió Thorin con brusquedad—. Ve con Balin.

Bofur giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Balin se encontraba bastante lejos de ellos, era uno de los que encabezaba la marcha. Bofur dirigió su mirada a Bilbo y después a Thorin, por la expresión del príncipe, parecía que no admitiría discusiones. El enano no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquella orden, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso fue bastante grosero —comentó Bilbo, frunciendo el ceño hacia Thorin. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a decir eso, pero ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás.

En lugar de parecer molesto, Thorin le sonrió.

—¿Acaso me estás reprendiendo, a mí?

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—No… yo… ¡Bofur sólo estaba siendo amable!

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

—Estaba siendo algo más que amable —gruñó Thorin, entre dientes.

Bilbo no entendió bien lo que quería decir con eso, así que guardó silencio. Preguntándose por qué Thorin estaba molesto.

—Pero si prefieres estar con él, puedes irte. No creo que te cueste mucho alcanzarlo.

—¡Yo no dije eso!

Pero Bilbo fue interrumpido por el sonido de cascos. De pronto, la Compañía entera se detuvo. Thorin se acercó a él.

Entonces, el sonido de una flecha rompiendo el aire los alertó. Bilbo, quien tenía poca experiencia en asuntos de guerra, no pudo deducir, por el sonido, de dónde venía la flecha, pero Thorin sí lo hizo. El príncipe se colocó delante del hobbit y la flecha le rozó el hombro.

—¡Thorin! —exclamó Bilbo, asustado. Pero el enano lo ignoró y sacó su espada, listo para combatir lo que fuera.

Hubo una agitación general, a pesar de que todos mantenían la vista en diferentes puntos del bosque, Fili y Kili se acercaron a su tío para asegurarse de que la herida no era grave.

—Es sólo un rasguño —dijo él.

Gandalf estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia adelante, en un intento de descubrir al atacante, cuando algo extraño sucedió.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó una voz que emergía de la maleza— ¡Fue un error!

Bilbo vio emerger de entre las sombras a una figura que parecía de la misma estatura de Gandalf y que, a juzgar por sus rasgos, debía tratarse de alguien de la raza de los hombres. Desmontó del caballo y dejó en el suelo su arco, flechas y una larga espada que llevaba consigo. Levantó los brazos, en señal de paz y se quedó quieto durante un rato.

Entonces, Gandalf se acercó.

—Dijiste que fue un error, explícate.

El hombre asintió.

—Yo escuché un ruido y me asusté; pensé que se trataba de orcos. Últimamente ellos se han visto cerca de aquí, han intentado atacar nuestra aldea en varias ocasiones.

—¿Hay una aldea cerca de aquí? —cuestionó Gandalf, interesado.

El hombre asintió.

—¿Nos puedes llevar? Hemos tenido un viaje bastante largo y necesitamos descansar unos días antes de reemprender la marcha.

—Los hospedaré en mi casa —ofreció el desconocido.

Gandalf lo observó unos instantes, su mirada parecía escudriñarlo profundamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dandril.

El mago asintió.

—Hoy descansaremos aquí y mañana nos llevarás a tu aldea.

Al parecer, Gandalf había decidido que aquel hombre no era peligroso.

Thorin se acercó al mago.

—No podemos confiar en él.

—Yo no te pido que confíes en él. Yo sólo quiero que confíes en mis decisiones, Thorin Oakenshield. Hasta este momento, no te he fallado.

Después de unos momentos, Thorin asintió.

Una vez que prepararon todo para dormir, Bilbo se acercó a Thorin. El hobbit todavía estaba preocupado por él y no descansaría hasta saber que él estaba completamente bien. Así que consiguió unas vendas, algodón y un poco de agua.

—Siéntate.

Thorin arqueó las cejas hacia él, entre sorprendido y divertido.

—¿Qué?

—Recibiste la flecha por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte —dijo Bilbo—, así que siéntate.

—Fue un rasguño —replicó Thorin.

—No me voy a mover de aquí —advirtió Bilbo, firme.

Thorin puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó en el suelo. Bilbo se ruborizó violentamente cuando vio como se quitaba el abrigo y las otras prendas que llevaba hasta dejar todo su torso al descubierto. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su ofrecimiento. Era demasiado para él tener tan cerca la piel desnuda de Thorin; los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se marcaban perfectamente… Pero, lo que afectó más a Bilbo fueron los símbolos pintados en su piel. Cubrían la parte superior de su pecho y espalda. Por supuesto, el hobbit no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaban, pero le fascinaban. Podría haber pasado horas observándolos, incluso se le ocurrió seguirlos con sus dedos o tal vez con su…

Bilbo sacudió su cabeza, consciente de que había tardado demasiado tiempo admirando el cuerpo de Thorin, así que, haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a mirar aquellos fascinantes símbolos, se concentró en la herida de Thorin. Como él había asegurado, sólo se trataba de un rasguño, no se veía profunda y hasta había comenzado a dejar de sangrar.

Tras un suspiro, Bilbo comenzó a limpiar la herida; la sensación de la piel cálida de Thorin debajo de sus dedos lo distraía constantemente, pero se las arregló para concentrarse hasta que vendó la herida por completo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver los símbolos en el pecho de Thorin, de nuevo. Esta vez, él se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué tanto ves, mediano?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Bilbo, avergonzado— Yo sólo… me gustan los símbolos que tienes en…

Thorin parecía sorprendido.

—¿Te gustan?

—Yo… bueno… sí. Me parecen fascinantes —Bilbo supo, desde el momento de ver la cara de Thorin que aquello era un error, pero no pudo detenerse.

El príncipe lucía extraño, Bilbo creyó verlo ruborizarse.

—Esto es… inesperado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Bilbo soltó, con voz alarmada— ¿Dije algo malo?

Thorin se rió. Se levantó y volvió a vestirse.

—No. Todo está bien, pequeño hobbit. Me siento halagado.

—¿Por qué?¿Qué significan?

Thorin le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él, sin responderle.

Pero Bilbo tenía un mal presentimiento, así que acudió a Fili y Kili para resolver su duda. No creía poder dormir aquel día sin averiguarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bilbo? —cuestionó el menor de ellos, con una sonrisa.

—No es nada importante, Kili —mintió—. Sólo tengo curiosidad, ¿tú sabes que significan los símbolos que tiene Thorin en su pecho?

—Todos los tenemos —dijo Fili.

—¿Todos? —cuestionó Bilbo, sorprendido.

—Sí, nos los hacen cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad —dijo Kili—, pero sólo a los enanos, las enanas no tienen.

—Pero son diferentes para cada uno de nosotros, son palabras en Khuzdul que nos representan, puede ser valor, fuerza…

Kili se rió. Se descubrió el pecho y permitió que Bilbo viera los suyos, Fili también lo hizo. Entonces, el hobbit se dio cuenta de que no le resultaban interesantes; no podía entender nada, pero estaba seguro que los de Thorin eran los más hermosos.

—Aunque combinadas tienen una función diferente —dijo Kili, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Función? —cuestionó Bilbo, lo cual fue un grave error.

—Sí, están hechas para que le resulte atractivo a nuestras parejas —respondió Fili.

—¿Qué?

—Estas palabras representan lo que somos, son nuestra esencia —aclaró Kili—. Son útiles, en realidad, gracias a ellas podemos saber el nivel de atracción que siente alguien hacia nosotros.

—Bilbo, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

—Sí, sólo tengo sueño. Voy a dormir.

Pero todo lo que Bilbo quería en ese momento era desaparecer. No creía ser capaz de volver a ver a Thorin a los ojos.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Parecía que el descanso no llegaría a Bilbo aquella noche, porque antes de que pudiese acomodarse (en un rincón, lejos de los demás) para dormir, una mano cálida atrapó su brazo. Bilbo se giró, esperando encontrar a cualquier otro enano, a pesar de que sabía que se trataba justamente del príncipe.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, mediano. Hoy dormirás conmigo —dijo Thorin.

Bilbo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su rostro, un poco ruborizado por la presencia de él, terminó completamente rojo. Sabía que Thorin no quería decir eso, pero no podía evitar que su imaginación jugara con aquellas palabras, mucho menos después de haber visto los dibujos en el pecho de Thorin. Deseaba no haberlos visto, pero no podía cambiar el pasado, así que tendría que encontrar una manera de dejar de pensar en ellos o en la piel de Thorin.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos a través de su expresión, el enano esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó un poco más cerca de Bilbo.

—Dormirás junto a mí —aclaró, divertido.

El hobbit no quería eso… bueno sí quería, pero no así. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, ni siquiera podía sostener la mirada de Thorin por mucho tiempo, menos podría descansar en toda la noche si sabía que se encontraba cerca.

—Yo… creo que estaré bien aquí. —Insistió Bilbo, tratando de zafarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Thorin ahora sabía cuánto le atraía y no quería seguir humillándose constantemente. Era demasiado tentador estar a tan poca distancia de él.

Thorin sonrió. Y el hobbit no podía creer que, apenas hacía unas semanas, sólo deseaba que él le dirigiera gesto como ese aunque fuera una vez y, ahora que lo hacía, anhelaba que regresara a su expresión de malhumor. Últimamente, sus sentimientos hacia Thorin eran mucho más apremiantes y aunque él trataba de olvidarlo, de borrar las emociones que él le provocaba, todo lo que conseguía era volver a pensar en él. Y todo empeoraba cuando lo veía sonreír, porque se veía mucho más atractivo cuando lo hacía.

—Escucha, no importa lo que Gandalf haya dicho, yo no confío en aquel hombre —explicó Thorin—. Y ya que va a dormir junto a la Compañía, debemos tomar precauciones. Eres el más vulnerable, por lo que permanecerás a mi lado para que pueda protegerte.

Bilbo no sabía si molestarse porque Thorin le había dicho que lo consideraba el miembro más débil del grupo o sentirse emocionado porque le dijo que lo protegería. Sin embargo, como no podía controlar sus emociones, los sentimientos se entremezclaron, dejándolo confuso. Además, había recordado, de pronto, que él tal vez lo decía por la promesa que le había hecho a Frodo. No quería que aquello se convirtiera en una obligación para él.

—No tienes que hacerlo —soltó, inseguro—. No es tu obligación, ya te dije que entiendo que se lo dijiste a Frodo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Yo… puedo cuidarme solo.

Thorin se rió e hizo algo que sólo puso más nervioso a Bilbo: le acarició la mejilla.

—Estás equivocado.

El hobbit frunció el ceño y se hizo para atrás, estaba cansado de que lo subestimara, por una vez, quería que aquel arrogante príncipe lo viera con un poco más de respeto.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo cuidarme solo!

Sin embargo, el enano volvió a reír y dio otro paso hacia él.

—No me refería a eso, mediano. Aunque, claro, necesitarías mucho entrenamiento antes de que pudieras enfrentarte al mundo tú solo; necesitas a alguien que esté cuidando de ti constantemente. Sin embargo, yo no me refería a eso. Lo que quise decir fue que, lo que le dije a Frodo era cierto. Lo dije sinceramente. Quiero protegerte.

Bilbo sintió que su corazón daba un brinco; su cara estaba completamente caliente y, seguramente todo su rostro se había teñido de rojo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando se acercó a ellos Bofur. E, inmediatamente, la diversión en el rostro de Thorin se esfumó y fue reemplazada por un profundo ceño fruncido.

Saludó a Thorin, quien le respondió con un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos, y después se dirigió a Bilbo. El hobbit estaba tan aliviado de que alguien los interrumpiera, que no pudo evitar sonreírle al enano. Bofur le correspondió.

—Balin me dijo que quieres que nos mantengamos alerta —comenzó, dirigiéndose al príncipe— y que querías que alguien vigilara a Bilbo, así que yo pensé, si es que a él no le molesta, que yo podría…

—Yo voy a hacerlo —lo interrumpió Thorin, con brusquedad—. Bilbo va a estar más seguro conmigo.

Bofur asintió, un tanto confundido y molesto por el tono con el que Thorin le había hablado. Le dirigió una última mirada a Bilbo y se alejó.

—¡Te lo agradezco de todas maneras, Bofur! —Exclamó el hobbit, pensando que podría arreglar un poco la falta de educación que había mostrado el príncipe. Al parecer, tenía un humor muy cambiante.

Thorin lo tomó del brazo, causándole una sensación extraña: como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Lo condujo a la orilla de una especie de círculo que ellos habían formado, no estaban tan cerca de los demás, pero tampoco lo suficientemente alejados como para perderse de vista.

Bilbo, sabiendo que no tendría otra opción, se acomodó ahí y se cubrió con la cobija que traía, hizo un intento por dormirse. Pero el sonido que hizo Thorin al colocarse junto a él lo distrajo y se desconcentró aun más cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del príncipe no estaba muy lejos del suyo. No podía tocarlo, pero sentía la deliciosa calidez que emanaba de él, en realidad, era una tortura peor saber que estaba tan cerca y no poder aproximar su cuerpo al de él. Bilbo soltó un extraño gemido en protesta. Thorin debió escucharlo, porque, aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, le pareció vislumbrar el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sabía que Thorin no podría dormir tranquilamente si no hubiera asignado a alguien para hacer guardia, sin embargo, Bilbo no pudo adivinar quién era; todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Lo único que sabía era que él no podía ni cerrar los ojos y que, a juzgar por la respiración acompasada de Thorin, él ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Entonces, fue incluso peor, porque la tentación se hizo más apremiante, tanto, que el hobbit le importó poco ser descubierto y se acercó a Thorin. Acomodó su cuerpo cerca del suyo, a pesar de que sabía que era un error lo que estaba haciendo, pero poco le importó, ya que en todo lo que podía pensar eran las sensaciones que experimentaba al estar tan cerca de él.

Thorin se movió bruscamente y Bilbo se quedó petrificado del miedo, pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y lo empujaría lejos de sí.

Sin embargo, el príncipe todavía estaba dormido, porque se movió de lado y una de sus manos se aferró a la cadera del hobbit. Bilbo se ruborizó violentamente, pero no hizo nada por retirarse. Incluso le parecía que los dedos de Thorin encajaban perfectamente ahí, como si estuvieran hechos para tocarlo.

Thorin se movió un poco más, Bilbo sintió que una de sus piernas se acomodaba entre las de él; su corazón enloqueció de placer. Thorin, sonrió en sueños. Bilbo, a pesar de que sabía que no podía verlo (y quizás era mejor así) le correspondió a esa sonrisa. Incluso, completamente dominado por sus emociones, se atrevió a acariciar el rostro del príncipe; así, completamente relajado, le pareció incluso más hermoso.

Pero sus dedos perdieron el control, porque descendieron por su rostro, pasando por su cuello y finalmente, se abrieron camino entre su ropa para tocar su pecho. Desde donde estaba, se alcanzaban a distinguir dos palabras en Khuzdul de las que estaban marcadas en su piel.

_Lealtad._

Mientras trazaba los símbolos con sus dedos, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella palabra. Probablemente era cosa de su imaginación pero, a pesar de que no entendía nada del lenguaje que usaban los enanos, tenía la extraña sensación de que la palabra que trazaba con sus dedos era "Lealtad" lo cual era ridículo porque él no sabía leer esos símbolos. Sin embargo, la palabra no dejaba de repetirse en su mente.

De pronto, la mano de Thorin se aferró con más fuerza a su cadera.

—Deja de hacer eso, mediano. No es bueno que me provoques —dijo el príncipe. Repentinamente sus ojos estaban abiertos y oscurecidos y su voz había emergido como un sonido profundo y ronco.

Inmediatamente, Bilbo retiró la mano del pecho de Thorin y trató de retirarse, pero los dedos del príncipe seguían aferrados a su cadera y sus piernas estaban firmemente entrelazadas con las de él.

—¡Lo siento! Yo sólo estaba… Me pareció que el símbolo de _Lealtad _estaba —se interrumpió, se había dado cuenta (demasiado tarde) que balbuceaba estupideces. ¡Por supuesto que aquella palabra no significaba _Lealtad_!

—¿Qué has dicho? —soltó Thorin, sorprendido.

—Que lo lamento.

—¡No! —dijo él— La palabra, ¿qué significa?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—Yo te escuché decir algo, repítelo.

—Lealtad —respondió, avergonzado.

Los ojos azules de Thorin brillaban con incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿Y esta otra, qué significa? —le preguntó, señalando otros símbolos que alcanzaban a verse en su piel.

—Ya te dije que no sé, Thorin.

—Respóndeme.

Bilbo observó la palabra, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una agradable sensación cálida y, de pronto, una palabra apareció en sus pensamientos, repitiéndose con insistencia.

_Honor._

Sin embargo, a él todavía le parecía ridículo decirlo, quizás esta era otra manera de burlarse de él. No tenía ganas de seguir humillándose frente a Thorin.

Thorin pareció adivinar su conflicto interno, porque acercó su rostro al de él y le sonrió; su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos en su cadera y, a pesar de que lo hacía sobre su ropa, Bilbo sintió como si el contacto de Thorin le quemara la piel. No pudo evitar arquearse hacia él en respuesta y soltar un gemido de placer.

—Honor —soltó, rindiéndose a la persuasión muda de Thorin.

Thorin tomo el rostro de Bilbo con sus dos manos. Sonrió.

—Tú no entiendes ni una palabra en Khuzdul, pero puedes leer lo que está escrito en mi piel perfectamente… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Coincidencia —soltó Bilbo, teniendo serias dificultades para concentrarse. Los profundos ojos azules del enano tan cerca de los suyos lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, mi pequeño hobbit —sonrió Thorin.

—¿Qué significa? —Exigió, Bilbo, repentinamente preocupado. Sospechaba que se relacionaba mucho con lo que Fili y Kili le habían dicho.

—Tal vez después te diga.

Thorin se apartó bruscamente de él y se levantó. Bilbo sospechaba que iría a revisar cómo estaban los demás y que, tal vez, intercambiaría algunas palabras con Gandalf. Sabía que ya no regresaría. Así que Bilbo trató de que no lo volviera loco la curiosidad y trató de dormirse. Curiosamente, a pesar de que se abrigó lo mejor que pudo, no logró recuperar el calor que había sentido cuando Thorin estaba junto a él.

Al día siguiente emprendieron la marcha hacia la aldea de los hombres. Dandril iba al frente junto con Gandalf, quien (quizás por influencia de Thorin) lo vigilaba de cerca. El resto se encontraba alerta, ya que no conocían esos lugares del bosque y estaban preparados por si tenían que luchar en cualquier momento.

A decir verdad, cuando llegaron, Bilbo se sintió un poco reconfortado ya que le recordó un poco a la Comarca. Había varios puestos en el mercado central y, a pesar de que se podían ver varios guerreros portando sus letales espadas, escudos y armaduras, a Bilbo le pareció que eran personas mucho más acostumbradas a los momentos de paz que a las guerras. O por lo menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

Como era de esperarse, al ver tantos extranjeros, las personas se alborotaron un poco, algunos los observaron hasta con miedo, pero, una vez que uno de los guerreros habló con Dandril les permitieron entrar.

Se acercaba el atardecer, por lo que todavía había mucho movimiento en el exterior, así que no pudieron ahorrarse las extrañas miradas que les lanzaban los hombres, mujeres y niños mientras caminaban hasta la casa de Dandril. Quizás era que todavía se sentía un poco incómodo por lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero Bilbo llegó a pensar que toda la atención que les dirigían los habitantes era algo más que simple curiosidad, le pareció, incluso que lo observaban a él más que a los demás.

Sin embargo, abandonó esa absurda idea cuando llegaron a casa de Dandril y él les ofreció todo lo que tenía en su alacena para comer. Los enanos, agradeciendo mucho aquel gesto, no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron a comer como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Bilbo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pensó que si hubiera sido su casa la que ellos estuvieran asaltando de aquella manera, no le habría gustado nada. Y es que, erróneamente había pensado, al conocer a Thorin y haberlo hospedado en su casa por días, que todos los enanos comían de manera tan educada como él. Pero ahora sabía que el príncipe era una extraña excepción y que la verdadera naturaleza de los enanos era comer como si fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo.

La casa de Dandril no era lo suficientemente grande y no tenía las camas necesarias para que todos pudieran descansar cómodamente. Sin embargo, después de una comida y cena bastante buena, a ninguno le importó volver a dormir en el suelo. Thorin seguía reticente a confiar en su anfitrión y aunque parecía alerta en todo momento, no volvió a acercarse demasiado al hobbit. Bilbo no sabía si sentirse aliviado o triste por eso. Odiaba que él se comportara de aquella manera, odiaba que lo ignorara y odiaba necesitarlo tanto.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, una visita que recibió Dandril de otro guerrero cambió los planes de la Compañía por completo. A pesar de que era consciente de que todos lo habían visto llegar y de que Dandril insistió en que pasara, el hombre le dijo que tenía que hablar con él en privado.

—No me gusta esto —comentó Gandalf, una vez que los dos salieron.

—Ni a mí —coincidió Thorin.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hawk? —cuestionó Dandril, una vez que se encontró a solas con su compañero.

—Los orcos han estado atacando las poblaciones de esta zona —soltó el hombre, agitado.

—Entonces es necesario prepararnos, debes decirle a los demás que necesitamos arcos y flechas y también…

—¡Espera! ¡Hay una solución! —Lo interrumpió Hawk. Dandril le dirigió una mirada confusa.

—Ellos trataron de comunicarse con uno de nosotros, dijeron que si les servimos de vigilantes nos dejarán tranquilos. Al parecer, están buscando a un grupo de viajeros; trece enanos, un mago y un… hobbit, sobre todo el hobbit, parecen muy interesados en él. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entero que tú has traído a un hobbit cuyas características coinciden perfectamente con la descripción que dieron los orcos! Ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerlos aquí unos días más para que yo pueda enviar a alguien por los orcos.

—Pero… yo no puedo… los traicionaría.

—¡Conseguiremos inmunidad, Dan! Lo más importante para ti debe ser nuestra gente, no los demás.

Dandril lo observó fijamente por un largo rato y después asintió.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

Dandril regresó al anochecer, Gandalf lo estaba esperando para hablar con él, pero no le permitió hacer una pregunta porque habló apresuradamente.

—Tienen que irse ahora mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestionó el mago.

—Los orcos están buscando al hobbit.

De pronto, todas las miradas estuvieron sobre Bilbo, excepto la de Gandalf.

—¿Por qué a mí? ¡Yo nunca he salido de la Comarca hasta ahora! ¿Cómo puedo tener conflictos con orcos?

—No lo sé —soltó Dandril—, pero tienen que irse. La gente de aquí quiere avisar a los orcos, ellos ofrecieron inmunidad a toda la aldea si le daban información sobre ti.

Gandalf suspiró, parecía más resignado que sorprendido.

—Me lo temía —musitó.

Con ayuda de Dandril, lograron salir de la aldea sin ser vistos. Y ya que querían tomar ventaja de los orcos, no se permitieron descansar hasta que vieron el sol en lo alto del cielo otra vez. Bilbo, desesperado y harto de tanto secreto, desmontó de su poni y se dirigió a Gandalf, el mago hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué me están siguiendo? —exigió— ¿Para qué me quiere un grupo de orcos? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Thorin se encontraba cerca. Parecía que él también exigía una explicación. Sin embargo, Gandalf le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Necesito hablar con Bilbo, a solas.

El príncipe de los enanos parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero Gandalf se lo impidió y se llevó al hobbit lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué está pasando, Gandalf? —insistió Bilbo, esta vez más asustado que molesto.

—En realidad, no sé por qué te buscan los orcos, pero tengo mis sospechas. Y normalmente no me equivoco.

Bilbo lo observó en silencio, expectante. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Creo que esto tiene que ver con Smaug.

Nuevamente, el coraje invadió a Bilbo.

—¡Aparentemente todo tiene que ver con ese dragón! También estoy aquí por él, ¿no? Fili y Kili me dijeron que él está en Erebor y tú me llevas directamente hacia allá.

El mago se inclinó para quedar a la altura del hobbit. En sus ojos se alcanzaba a ver una sombra de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

—Lamento mucho tener que hacerte pasar por todo esto, Bilbo. Y créeme que no lo haría si no fuera necesario.

Bilbo asintió; tenía un buen corazón, así que no podía estar mucho tiempo molesto con alguien a quien estimaba tanto.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, por toda la Tierra Media para ser más exactos. Sé que te exijo demasiado pero es algo importante —comenzó Gandalf—. Tú sabes lo difícil que es matar a un dragón, es casi imposible. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Smaug sea un _cambiante_ es un gran beneficio para nosotros, porque eso lo hace vulnerable. Pero él debe saber perfectamente lo débil que es en su forma humana, así que no creo que tome ese aspecto mientras se encuentre amenazado. Sin embargo, parece que él tiene una… fijación por ti, él baja la guardia contigo. Así que necesito que lo hagas cambiar otra vez… tiene que confiar en ti.

—¿Quieres que haga que Smaug se transforme en humano para matarlo?

—Sí.

De pronto, Bilbo se sintió extraño, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño a Smaug, a pesar de que sabía que era un dragón que había causado bastante daño a muchas criaturas de la Tierra Media.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—Es una locura, no puedo hacerlo. Estás equivocado, no creo que él me considere… importante. En el primer momento que me vea querrá matarme.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Bilbo. Cuando yo me encontré con ustedes, cerca de la Comarca, Smaug creyó que yo era una amenaza para ti y te protegió. Él no te hará daño.

—Entonces quieres que lo traicione —dijo Bilbo.

—No podemos dejarlo vivir, Bilbo. No está en su naturaleza hacer el bien. Si sigue vivo sólo provocará más dolor y desolación a esta tierra.

Bilbo hizo una mueca, inseguro.

—Él fue quien le arrebató a Thorin todo lo que alguna vez amó.

—Está bien… lo haré —dijo Bilbo, después de un rato. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo conforme con la decisión que había tomado.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia! ;)**_

**Capítulo 5**

Bilbo se sentía constantemente confuso por sus propios sentimientos. En primer lugar, cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había prometido a Gandalf no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Por supuesto, sabía que Smaug era una criatura que había causado un daño terrible, pero aún así no creía ser capaz de traicionarlo, además, dudaba seriamente tener el poder que el mago aseguraba tenía sobre el dragón. Él no creía que Smaug lo considerara importante, por lo tanto, también sentía temor al pensar que tendría que volver a verlo.

Sin embargo, ese no era el único problema que rondaba sus pensamientos, Thorin Oakenshield también era uno de los motivos de su creciente frustración. Su atracción hacia él iba en aumento y era cada vez más insoportable. Así que había optado, cada vez que la Compañía descansaba, caminar un rato, mientras los demás se dedicaban a comer. Ya que Thorin estaba demasiado ocupado en cualquier otra cosa y Bilbo no podía acercarse a él como deseaba, había decidido que, tal vez, alejándose de él podría borrarlo de sus pensamientos.

Como siempre, se equivocaba.

Una mañana, sin embargo, una de aquellas excursiones le trajo serias consecuencias, o por lo menos eso es lo que él pensó en un principio. Había terminado de llover, así que la tierra estaba suave y resbaladiza, pero el hobbit pensó que, después de tantas semanas fuera de su casa, estaba lo suficientemente preparado para cualquier situación que se le presentara. Así que, mientras observaba cómo Thorin hablaba y reía con sus sobrinos, decidió alejarse del grupo un rato. Sabía que era una conducta infantil, pero, en ciertas ocasiones, le molestaba que Thorin pasara tanto tiempo con sus sobrinos y a él lo dejara en el olvido. Por supuesto, ellos no eran nada, a veces pensaba que ni siquiera eran amigos, pero Bilbo no podía, por más que lo deseara, dejar de sentirse de aquella manera.

Así que, molesto consigo mismo, decidió aventurarse en el bosque y caminar sin detenerse. Sin embargo, su error fue no fijarse en el suelo, ya que aquello provocó su caída. Debido al lodo y a la curva que hacía el terreno en aquel lugar, Bilbo resbaló y cayó varios metros abajo, hasta golpearse con el tronco de un árbol. Un poco asustado, el hobbit trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía incorporarse, su tobillo le causó un dolor increíblemente agudo y no pudo siquiera moverse.

Estaba a punto de gritarles a los demás, cuando escuchó un ruido cerca de él. Sus pequeños ojos miraron en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar la fuente el sonido, pero sin éxito. Con mucho dolor, pero sin dejar escapar ninguna queja, Bilbo se arrastró con sus brazos hacia atrás, tratando de hacer algo por alejarse del posible peligro. Intentó apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol para levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado insoportable como para que pudiera lograrlo. Probablemente se habría roto el tobillo.

Entonces, sin haber escuchado ningún ruido de pisadas, vio unas botas que se acercaban y se detenían junto a él. Bilbo se cubrió el rostro en un intento inútil de protección, ni siquiera se había molestado en inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para averiguar qué clase de criatura era la que estaba junto a él.

—Tranquilo, pequeño hobbit, mi intención no es hacerte daño —dijo una voz clara y melodiosa.

Bilbo, atraído por aquella voz, se descubrió el rostro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era un elfo el que estaba frente a él. Siendo un hobbit que toda su vida había permanecido en las tranquilas tierras de la Comarca, jamás había visto un elfo; había escuchado y leído de ellos, además Gandalf acostumbraba contarle historias increíbles sobre aquellas criaturas, pero sus ojos nunca habían tenido el placer de contemplar a uno. Ése, por ejemplo, era alto y tenía una cabello largo y rubio que caía con bastante elegancia sobre sus hombros, además, aunque poseía el porte de un príncipe, sus vestiduras no eran como las de los elfos de Rivendell, por lo menos no eran igual a las que le había descrito Gandalf. Estaba armado con un arco y flechas, además, lo que le daba una apariencia un poco salvaje.

El elfo le sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para verlo mejor.

—Soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, el rey de los Elfos del Bosque.

—Yo me llamo…

—Bilbo —completó Legolas por él.

El hobbit lo observó, confundido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que he sido enviado a buscarte y a protegerte.

Legolas, sin escuchar sus protestas, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo.

—Vamos, te llevaré con tus compañeros —dijo, caminando con una seguridad que sorprendió a Bilbo. No importaba que tan extraño y sinuoso estuviera el terreno, el elfo no tropezó ni una sola vez.

Todos se encontraban en círculo, comiendo animadamente hasta que los vieron llegar. Lamentablemente, Thorin fue el primero en notar su presencia. Se levantó con brusquedad y se dirigió a ellos, parecía dividido entre la preocupación y el enojo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bilbo? —soltó, observando al hobbit con ansiedad. Después se dirigió al elfo con rabia— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Legolas sonrió.

—Mi padre me advirtió que no sería bien recibido por ti, Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror. Pero yo no tengo intención de hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos al pequeño hobbit.

Thorin gruñó y extendió sus brazos hacia Bilbo.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces dámelo.

El elfo parecía bastante divertido con aquella situación, pero reprimió su risa y depositó al hobbit con mucho cuidado en los brazos del príncipe.

Bilbo hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrar que estaba demasiado complacido por aquel cambio, pero no pudo evitar que la sensación cálida al encontrarse en los brazos de Thorin lo invadiera, así como tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse y soltar un suspiro de felicidad. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Thorin y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. A pesar del dolor que le provocaba el tobillo, se sentía feliz.

—¡Legolas! —La voz de Gandalf, risueña, rompió un poco la tensión que se había generado en aquel momento.

El elfo sonrió y el dijo unas palabras en élfico al mago, el cual respondió en la misma lengua. Los enanos seguían observando con desconfianza al recién llegado, pero Gandalf les aseguró que era un muy bien amigo suyo. Thorin no parecía estar muy contento con ello, pero decidió no decir más, ya que estaba mucho más preocupado por Bilbo en aquellos momentos, así que permitió que Legolas y Gandalf hablaran un rato.

Thorin depositó en el suelo a Bilbo con mucho cuidado e hizo que se recargara en el tronco de un árbol. Sin apartarse de su lado, llamó a Balin para que lo curara. El enano fue muy cuidadoso con él, pero Bilbo se había lastimado tanto, que cada vez que Balin movía su pie para hacer las curaciones o vendarlo, Bilbo no podía evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

Thorin tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con él, obligó al hobbit a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Pronto se acabará el dolor —le prometió, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Bilbo, completamente ruborizado, le sonrió. Había descubierto que le gustaba mucho tener cerca al príncipe y no quería que se alejara de él.

Por fin, Balin terminó. Thorin le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—La buena noticia es que no es una fractura —anunció el enano—, así que no creo que tarde mucho en recuperarse, pero debe evitar mover el pie durante algún tiempo.

Bilbo asintió, un poco cansado.

—Balin, dile a los demás que nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana —anunció Thorin—. Y recuérdales que no deben perder de vista al elfo, no podemos confiar en él.

Balin asintió y los dejó solos. El hobbit quería protestar, odiaba causarles más molestias y no quería que se retrasaran por su culpa.

—Yo sólo necesito que alguien me ayude a subir a un poni, todavía puedo…

Thorin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas descansar. Además, de ahora en adelante ya no montarás solo, lo harás conmigo.

Bilbo reprimió un gemido, porque recordaba perfectamente lo que se sentía que su cuerpo estuviera tan cerca del de Thorin. Comenzaba a pensar que esa no sería una buena idea, por lo menos no para conservar su cordura.

—Thorin, yo creo que lo mejor sería… —pero no pudo terminar porque el príncipe se sentó junto a él y su nariz rozó suavemente con el cuello del hobbit.

—Continúa, te estoy escuchando —dijo Thorin. Pero eso fue incluso peor, porque su cálido aliento hizo estremecer a Bilbo.

—Yo… olvidé lo que iba a decir.

Thorin se rió y se alejó un poco de él. Por supuesto, esto ayudaba a que Bilbo pudiera concentrarse mejor, pero detestaba no sentir el calor de su cuerpo, rodeándolo. Además, se sentía bastante molesto porque creía que el príncipe se burlaba de él, ya que sabía que se sentía atraído hacia él. Así que frunció el ceño, detestando no poder moverse y poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Thorin parecía divertido con sus reacciones. O por lo menos lo estaba hasta que Gandalf y Legolas se acercaron a ellos. El elfo se inclinó hacia Bilbo y acarició su cabello, el hobbit se ruborizó y Thorin soltó un gruñido.

—No lo toques.

Legolas arqueó las cejas hacia el enano, parecía más divertido que sorprendido.

—Sabía que los enanos eran celosos, pero creí que eso sólo se limitaba a las joyas y al oro —comentó.

Bilbo sabía que el elfo bromeaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se agitaba con alegría al pensar en la posibilidad de que Thorin estuviera celoso.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bilbo? —Cuestionó Legolas, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba Thorin.

—Mucho mejor, gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti…

El príncipe de los enanos volvió a gruñir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó bruscamente, interrumpiendo al hobbit.

—Tengo planeado acompañarlos en su viaje, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos al reino de mi padre, en Mirkwood.

Thorin se puso de pie.

—¿Eres hijo de Thranduil? —rugió el príncipe de los enanos.

—Sí.

—Vete de aquí.

Legolas frunció el ceño.

—Entonces me tendré que llevar a Bilbo conmigo, porque estoy aquí para protegerlo.

Thorin dio un paso adelante, en actitud amenazadora. En esos momentos, no importaba que el elfo fuera más alto que él, la presencia de Thorin seguía siendo bastante intimidante. Sin embargo, otra figura se interpuso entre Legolas y el enano: Gandalf. Parecía molesto.

—Ya es tiempo de que dejes ese absurdo rencor, Thorin Oakenshield —dijo el mago con voz poderosa— y Legolas, deja de provocarlo.

—Thranduil nos abandonó cuando más lo necesitábamos —gruñó Thorin.

—Y está arrepentido de ello —dijo Legolas.

Bilbo deseaba hacer algo para calmar la situación, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar la mano de Thorin. El príncipe se giró para mirarlo. Bilbo le sonrió y tiró de él. Thorin, comprendiendo perfectamente el mensaje, se volvió a sentar a su lado. No lucía del todo tranquilo, pero por lo menos logró relajarse un poco.

—Lo más importante ahora —dijo Gandalf— es proteger a Bilbo. Y es por ello que necesitamos la ayuda de Legolas. Creo que aprecias lo suficiente a nuestro hobbit como tragarte tu orgullo y permitir que los elfos nos ayuden, Thorin.

Para sorpresa de Bilbo, el príncipe asintió.

—Aunque todavía nadie me ha explicado por qué razón los orcos lo están buscando —dijo.

Bilbo desvió la mirada. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no quería que Thorin supiera sobre su encuentro con Smaug.

—Este no es el momento para explicaciones —soltó Gandalf—, lo que tenemos que hacer es actuar. Y creo que lo mejor será comenzar con dirigirnos a la casa de Beorn.

—¿Quién es Beorn? —Preguntó Bilbo.

—Es un viejo amigo mío —sonrió Gandalf—, él nos dejará descansar algunos días en su casa. Pero, lo más importante es que él es un _cambiante._

Esta vez fue Thorin quien parecía confundido. Bilbo se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que muy pocas criaturas en la Tierra Media sabían lo que era un _cambiante de piel. _

—Él puede transformarse en oso.

—¿Y es alguien en quien podemos confiar? —Cuestionó Thorin— No quiero arriesgar a Bilbo.

El hobbit se ruborizó de placer al escuchar eso, pero trató de disimular su alegría.

—Ya te dije, es amigo mío, no nos hará daño. Además, tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas importantes. Quizás él me dé la respuesta que tanto estoy buscando.

Acordaron descansar el resto del día y continuar su camino hasta el día siguiente, pues según los cálculos de Gandalf no faltaba mucho para llegar al bosque donde Beorn vivía. Legolas, para gran molestia de Thorin, insistió en quedarse con Bilbo y comenzó a contarle historias sobre elfos. El hobbit, quien era muy apasionado de las narraciones, no tardó en quedar fascinado con todo lo que Legolas relataba. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco mal cuando Thorin, harto de escuchar al elfo, se alejó de ellos.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí? —Cuestionó Bilbo, una vez que se aseguró que nadie más los escuchaba.

—La Dama Galadriel le informó a mi padre de tu situación —respondió Legolas—, ella está muy preocupada por ti. Pero sabe que te necesitamos.

Bilbo hizo una mueca, todavía no podía creer que él, un simple hobbit, fuera tan importante en aquella extraña misión.

—Eres el único que lo hace vulnerable —explicó Legolas, a pesar de que Bilbo no había hecho ninguna pregunta—. Hace mucho que hemos intentado destruirlo, pero es imposible. Y ahora, que tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo, no podemos desperdiciarla. Si él se uniera a la oscuridad significaría la devastación de la Tierra Media.

Bilbo asintió, pero todavía dudaba.

—Aún así no creo que yo pueda hacer mucho.

Legolas lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

—Te equivocas, pequeño hobbit.

El elfo se inclinó y acarició su mejilla, con ternura.

—Si sigues así, Legolas, no voy a poder evitar que Thorin te arranque la cabeza —dijo Gandalf, cuando llegó junto a ellos—. Te dije que no lo provocaras.

Legolas sonrió, pero se alejó del hobbit.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No quiero imaginar cómo reaccionará Thorin cuando descubra por qué los orcos están cazando a Bilbo.

Y el hobbit se quedó completamente solo y bastante confundido. Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que Bofur se acercó a él y le ofreció un plato lleno de estofado.

—¡Gracias! —Le sonrió Bilbo.

—Me preguntaba si yo podría sentarme junto a…

Pero Thorin llegó en ese momento y se colocó al lado de Bilbo, de manera un tanto posesiva. Le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Bofur. El enano, al ver que su presencia no era muy deseada, se retiró.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo con él? —Cuestionó Bilbo, después de un rato.

—No lo sería si no tratara de acercarse a ti con tanta frecuencia —gruñó Thorin, siguiendo con la mirada a Bofur.

Bilbo, completamente confundido y distraído por todo aquello, no se dio cuenta que el líquido en su plato se derraba, no hasta que lo sintió sobre sus dedos. Sin embargo, como tenía demasiada hambre como para desperdiciar, los lamió rápidamente.

—No, Bilbo, no seas cruel —dijo Thorin con voz ronca, tomando su mano entre la suya—, no hagas eso enfrente de mí, es demasiado tentador. Es como si yo hiciera esto…

Thorin acercó su mano a su boca y comenzó a chupar sus dedos lentamente, provocando que Bilbo se estremeciera y experimentara una insoportable calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo. Pero Thorin se tomó su tiempo, observándolo directamente a los ojos, mientras se dedicaba a lamer los dedos del hobbit. Bilbo no pudo evitar gemir en varias ocasiones.

—Thorin…

Pero él se levantó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Te dejaré cenar. Además, tal vez prefieras que regrese tu _amigo, _el elfo.

—No, yo prefiero estar… —pero era demasiado tarde, Thorin ya se había alejado. Bilbo frunció el ceño, a veces llegaba a pensar que ese maldito príncipe lo provocaba a propósito. Ahora no iba a poder sacárselo de la cabeza en toda la noche.

Sin embargo, Fili y Kili decidieron hacerle compañía y lograron hacerlo reír en varias ocasiones.

Sucedieron varias cosas extrañas a la mañana siguiente, la primera de ellas fue que un caballo gris, hermoso, pero con apariencia de salvaje, acudió rápidamente al llamado de Legolas. Nadie sabía cómo era que había conseguido un caballo en tan poco tiempo. Además, para variar, Thorin volvió a enfurecerse con Legolas cuando el elfo sugirió que él podría llevar a Bilbo consigo.

—Estará más seguro conmigo —dijo el elfo.

Thorin lo ignoró y, con mucho cuidado, subió al hobbit a su poni y, una vez que Bilbo le aseguró que se encontraba bien, el príncipe montó detrás de él. Aunque, en realidad, fue una terrible tortura para Bilbo, ya que sentía el cuerpo de Thorin rozar su espalda constantemente.

No fue hasta el anochecer cuando Gandalf les dijo que se detuvieran. Bilbo pensó que el mago había decidido descansar en aquel lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta de la casa que estaba oculta entre los árboles. Les dio instrucciones a los enanos antes de entrar.

—Legolas, Bilbo y yo iremos primero —dijo—, yo hablaré con Beorn y cuando los llame, podrán entrar.

—Bilbo no puede caminar —protestó Thorin, reacio a que lo dejaran atrás.

—Y es por eso que lo llevaré yo —dijo Legolas, sonriendo.

Thorin gruñó.

—Por favor, Thorin, no es momento para discutir. Si es que quieres un lugar seguro para que Bilbo pueda descansar algunos días, entonces debes hacer lo que yo te digo —dijo Gandalf—. Beorn tiene buen corazón, pero su humor es un poco peligroso. Hay que saber cómo tratarlo.

Finalmente, Thorin resopló, resignado.

Legolas tomó al hobbit entre sus brazos y le guiñó un ojo a Thorin.

—No te preocupes, Bilbo va a estar a salvo conmigo.

Thorin lo fulminó con la mirada y el elfo se rió.

—Legolas, que te dije sobre provocarlo….

—¡Lo siento, Gandalf! No volverá a suceder.

Entonces, el mago les hizo una seña para que se callaran. Avanzaron lentamente y Gandalf golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —emergió una voz profunda, que hizo estremecer a Bilbo.

—Gandalf, el gris.

La puerta se abrió y una figura enorme los recibió en el umbral. Sus espesas cejas negras se fruncieron sobre sus ojos oscuros. Al principio, los observó con desconfianza, pero al reconocer a Gandalf se relajó un poco y los permitió pasar.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Gandalf? —Preguntó bruscamente.

Les ofreció tres sillas; Legolas colocó a Bilbo con mucho cuidado sobre una de ellas. El hobbit se veía incluso más pequeño sentado en ella. Beorn le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Hemos tenido un viaje bastante problemático, así que desearía pedirte, para mí y para mis amigos, que nos permitieras alojarnos en tu casa durante unos días. Además quisiera hacerte unas preguntas que me serán sumamente vitales cuando lleguemos al final de nuestro viaje.

Bilbo notó que el mago no hablaba directamente, como si quisiera intrigar a Beorn dándole la información incompleta y, al parecer, lo estaba logrando.

—¿Preguntas acerca de qué?

—De _cambiantes de piel._


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Beorn arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Bilbo notó que para ese momento él ya estaba demasiado interesado por la historia que Gandalf tendría que contar como para negarse a responderle las preguntas que quisiera. Lo único que no le gustó acerca de él, era que desde que habían llegado no había dejado de lanzarle miradas extrañas a Bilbo, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso. Tenía la sensación de que Beorn podía ver en él algo que a los demás les pasaba desapercibido.

—Y supongo que esas preguntas se tienen que ver con el _cambiante _que estuvo en contacto con el pequeño —dijo Beorn observando fijamente al hobbit.

Legolas arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, Gandalf se hizo hacia adelante en su asiento mientras que Bilbo se ruborizó. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Beorn sabía que él había estado en contacto con un _cambiante_, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso, Beorn? —Cuestionó Gandalf, observándolo con curiosidad.

El hombre se acercó a la silla donde Bilbo estaba sentado y se inclinó para observaba de cerca, el hobbit le devolvió una mirada de miedo y se hizo para atrás. Una de las grandes manos de Beorn tocó su cabello y el pequeño hobbit se estremeció, creyendo que terminaría aplastado en aquel momento. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo él después de inclinarse un poco más hacia Bilbo fue olisquear al hobbit. Bilbo no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, así que se quedó completamente quieto hasta que Beorn se hizo hacia atrás nuevamente.

—Nosotros —explicó—, los _cambiantes de piel_, tenemos una esencia que nos distingue de las otras razas de la Tierra Media, pero sólo nosotros podemos detectarla. Y sólo en ciertas circunstancias podemos ser capaces de dejar parte de esa esencia en la piel de otro.

Bilbo se observó las manos y se sintió extraño, como si estuviera marcado.

—¿Por qué me haría algo así? —No pudo evitar preguntar el hobbit, asustado— ¿Esto puede matarme?

Para sorpresa de Bilbo, el enorme hombre soltó una carcajada tan estridente que se llegó a pensar que la casa se cimbraría junto con aquella risa. Beorn le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Bilbo.

—Eres muy gracioso, pequeño hobbit —dijo él—. Escucha, no creo que este _cambiante _haya sido completamente consciente cuando dejó su esencia sobre ti. Pero, no te preocupes, lo que menos puede hacerte esto es lastimarte. Es una advertencia, por lo menos para otros _cambiantes_, que somos sensibles para detectar este tipo de marcas, con otras razas no sirve.

—¿Una advertencia? —Cuestionó Bilbo, confundido.

Beorn asintió.

—Es como si fuera un mensaje escrito en ti que yo sólo puedo leer, ya que soy el único _cambiante _en todo este territorio, por lo menos —trató de explicar—. Es algo que me dice que debo mantenerme alejado de ti, ya que le perteneces al otro _cambiante._

Bilbo se sentía cada vez más incómodo, definitivamente no le había gustado lo que había dicho Beorn. Él no le pertenecía a nadie, mucho menos a Smaug.

—¡Pero dijiste que lo hizo inconscientemente, tal vez se equivocó! —dijo Bilbo.

—Lo siento, pequeño hobbit, pero esto no es un error —replicó Beorn—, nuestra naturaleza no se equivoca. Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta en ese momento, pero algo pasó cuando te conoció que su cuerpo supo que eras… o que vas a ser su… Creo que necesito más información antes para saber con seguridad que tantos problemas te puede traer esto, hobbit.

Beorn se inclinó nuevamente hacia él y tomó sus manos, comparadas con las ásperas y grandes de él, las de Bilbo lucían diminutas. Las revisó como si estuviera buscando algo en ellas, al parecer, la supuesta advertencia de la que le había hablado no parecía importarle.

—Dime… ¿Te tocó? ¿Qué tanto te tocó? ¿Tú lo tocaste?

Bilbo se ruborizó, recordando el día que había conocido a Smaug, de pronto, ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Creo que lo mejor será que le cuentes toda la historia a Beorn, Bilbo —dijo Gandalf—, necesita saber por qué es tan importante para nosotros todo esto. Pero no le cuentes la versión resumida que me diste a mí. No, no pongas esa cara. Sé perfectamente que omitiste cosas y, aunque no quise molestarte en ese momento, ahora te pediré que no omitas ningún detalle. Es importante. Y te lo advierto, sabré si ocultaste algo.

A juzgar por la expresión mortalmente seria de Gandalf, Bilbo supo que no podría negarse. Así que tomó aire y comenzó con el relato que pensó nunca volvería a contar. A decir verdad, fue de los momentos más humillantes de su vida y Beorn no era precisamente uno de esos oyentes como los de la Comarca, que eran tan educados y les gustaba tanto escuchar historias que rara vez te interrumpían. No, Beorn, cada vez que tenía una duda sobre algo o cuando consideraba necesario que el hobbit hiciera aclaraciones se lo pedía, provocando que Bilbo sólo se avergonzara más.

Su primera interrupción fue la primera vez que el hobbit mencionó el nombre de Smaug.

—¿Smaug? Pero siempre creí que sólo era un…

—Todos lo creímos así, Beorn —lo interrumpió Gandalf—, se podría decir que Bilbo fue quien descubrió que Smaug era un _cambiante._ Él sabía que era vulnerable en su forma humana, por lo que jamás permitió que nadie descubriera su verdadera naturaleza. Y creo que le disgustaba tanto verse con una apariencia tan frágil que dejó de convertirse hace mucho tiempo, bueno, hasta que se encontró con nuestro hobbit.

Bilbo tenía ganas de hundirse en su asiento, pero le era imposible siquiera moverse, ya que su pierna lastimada lo hacía mucho más torpe. Quería desaparecer, pero era imposible, por lo que tuvo que seguir con su relato.

Cuando Bilbo llegó a la parte en la que había (accidentalmente) tocado al dragón y este, después de unos minutos había tomado su forma humana, le pareció ver que la expresión de Beorn cambiaba repentinamente, pero no lo interrumpió; Bilbo se alegró ya que estaba desesperado por terminar.

—Espera un momento… ¿Él bebió de tu sangre?

—¡No! —exclamó Bilbo, bastante agitado— Él sólo limpió mi herida.

—Con la lengua…

Bilbo desvió la mirada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué tiene eso alguna importancia?

Pero Beorn no respondió a su pregunta, sino que le hizo un gesto con la mano para animarlo a continuar.

—Me gustaría que Thorin estuviera aquí escuchando todo esto, puedo imaginarme cómo reaccionaría pero no es lo mismo que verlo…

—Legolas, por favor.

—¡Lo siento, Gandalf!

Bilbo fulminó con la mirada al elfo, el cual le guiñó el ojo y tras un resoplido continuó con su historia asegurándose de que nadie hablara hasta llegar al final, una vez que terminó, se recostó en su silla y trató de pasar desapercibido.

—Vaya que tienes un problema, hobbit —comentó Beorn.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—En realidad, Beorn —intervino Gandalf—, nosotros queremos verlo como una ventaja. Ya que queremos destruir a Smaug. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dijeras que tantas probabilidades tenemos de hacerlo. ¿Crees que Bilbo puede hacerlo vulnerable el tiempo suficiente para que uno de nosotros se acerque a él y lo mate?

Beorn observó al hobbit por un largo rato, Bilbo no tenía la menor idea de lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos pero no le agradaba la mirada que le dirigía, de hecho, todo aquello se le hacía completamente absurdo y rídiculo. Gandalf tenía demasiada confianza en él.

—Sí —respondió, finalmente—. Pero no va a ser tan sencillo.

Bilbo soltó un profundo suspiro, nunca nada era sencillo para él. Comenzaba a pensar que la mala suerte lo seguía.

—La razón por la que Smaug se transformó cuando lo tocaste fue porque su esencia te eligió como su compañero…

Bilbo se agitó en su silla y Legolas tuvo que agarrarlo del hombro con suavidad para evitar que se cayera.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —le sonrió el elfo, acariciando su cabello.

—… y debido a que la única manera de estar contigo es convirtiéndose en aquella forma humanizada, el cambio fue involuntario. Además, ya que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, probablemente haya olvidado muchas de nuestras costumbres, casi estoy seguro que olvidó por completo que era uno de los nuestros.

—¿Quiere decir que Smaug se siente atraído por mí? —Bilbo tradó un rato en decirlo correctamente, estaba demasiado agobiado por toda aquella nueva información. Y lo que era peor sentía que sus mejillas iban a derretirse por el calor que sentía en su rostro.

—Bastante, diría yo.

El hobbit se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Sin embargo, todavía está en su naturaleza desconfiar, por lo que tienes que hacerle creer que aceptas unirte a él y dejar todo lo que alguna vez amaste.

Bilbo se descubrió el rostro y levantó la cabeza bruscamente, por supuesto, tendría que fingir, pero aquello de abandonar todo, el solo pensarlo le dolía. Inevitablemente, por supuesto, pensó en Thorin.

—Es por eso también que Bilbo debe dirigirse solo a Smaug. Sé que el camino hacia Erebor es peligroso y estoy de acuerdo en que lo acompañen para mantenerlo seguro, pero es importante que, una vez en la montaña, Smaug se encuentre a solas con Bilbo o por lo menos que él crea eso.

—¿Y si se da cuenta que es una trampa y me mata? —Preguntó el hobbit, estremeciéndose.

—Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro y es que Smaug jamás te hará daño, pequeño hobbit —dijo Beorn—, no puede y no creo que quiera, tampoco. Él mismo fortaleció el vínculo que tiene contigo cuando probó tu sangre. El único que corre peligro en esto es quien vaya a intentar acabar con él.

Sin embargo, Bilbo no se sentía muy tranquilo con aquella respuesta, de hecho sólo lo preocupó más, porque alguno de sus amigos correría peligro y sospechaba que Gandalf sería quien tomaría el asunto en sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, hobbit? —Le preguntó Beorn, repentinamente— ¿Quieres traicionar a Smaug?

—Sí, es decir, lo voy a hacer porque es necesario —dijo Bilbo—, ¿por qué no lo haría? ¡Lo prometí!

—Es sólo que en la mayoría de los casos, ese vínculo es mutuo, sólo quiero hacerte saber que todas sus oportunidades se perderían si te arrepientes.

—No hay problema —intervino Legolas—, nuestro hobbit quiere a alguien más. No creo que Smaug logre convencerlo, por lo menos no realmente.

Bilbo se ruborizó y le lanzó una mirada ceñuda al elfo.

De pronto, Gandalf se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad, en sus expresión se dibujó una mirada extraña.

—¡Thorin! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Es mejor que lo deje entrar antes de que se termine su escasa paciencia —dijo, luego, dirigiéndose a Beorn, añadió—. Ese es parte del segundo favor que quiero, verás, nos acompañan un grupo de trece enanos y te agradecería mucho que los recibas en tu casa también, por lo menos hasta que nuestro hobbit se recupere de su pierna.

Beorn frunció el ceño y después de lanzó una mirada a Bilbo, finalmente se rindió.

—De acuerdo, sólo porque me agrada bastante este pequeño —dijo, acariciando la cabeza del hobbit.

Gandalf abrió la puerta y recibió a los enanos con unas palabras bastante curiosas.

—Me sorprende que hayas logrado esperar durante tanto tiempo, sinceramente…

Pero Thorin lo ignoró, así como también lo hizo con la gran figura de Beorn, se dirigió directamente a Bilbo y le acarició el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Bilbo sonrió, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de felicidad.

—Te dije que yo lo cuidaría bastante bien —dijo Legolas.

Thorin lo ignoró, pero se notó que aquel comentario le molestó bastante.

—En realidad estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta, Gandalf —explicó Kili—, pero Balin logró convencerlo que lo más prudente era esperar hasta que nos llamaras. Aunque debo decir que le costó bastante trabajo calmarlo.

A pesar de todos los problemas con los que tenía que lidiar Bilbo, los días que estuvo en la casa de Beorn le parecieron un verdadero descanso. Por lo menos ahí no les faltaba comida y no tenían frío en las noches, a pesar de que no había camas para todos ellos y tenían que dormir en el suelo. Legolas trataba de animarlo contándole historias o cantándole canciones, sin embargo, esto provocaba que Thorin se volviera más malhumorado que lo acostumbrado. Seguía viendo con desconfianza al elfo y más cuando este se acercaba al hobbit. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se olvidaba de ello y se dedicaba a cuidar de Bilbo. Gracias a él Bilbo pudo apoyarse en su pierna de nuevo y, en tres días más, estaba listo para reemprender la marcha. Aunque, por supuesto, era lo que Bilbo menos deseaba, ya que pensar en llegar a Erebor lo ponía bastante nervioso. Pero sabía que era momento de irse, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara, sabía que Thorin estaba desesperado por hacerlo, pero había sido paciente por él.

La última noche en casa de Beorn, Bilbo estuvo pensando en Smaug y en lo que le esperaría después de cruzaran la puerta. La perspectiva lo tenía bastante nervioso, por lo que sospechó que no podría dormir en toda la noche, hasta que una figura se le acercó en la oscuridad. Cuando la sombra se recostó junto a él, Bilbo supo que era Thorin y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desbocado debajo de su pecho.

—Bilbo…

Thorin acarició su cabello y se acercó más a él, el hobbit se ruborizó.

—¿Qué pasa, Thorin?

—Esto.

Thorin unió sus labios a los de él y Bilbo no dudo en rodear el cuello del enano con sus brazos. El beso de Thorin fue bastante tierno al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su hobbit le correspondía se volvió más apasionado.

Bilbo metió la mano debajo de la ropa de Thorin y sus dedos llegaron hasta su pecho. Ni siquiera podía ver con claridad en aquella oscuridad, pero, por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que estaba trazando los símbolos en el pecho del príncipe con absoluta exactitud. Como si los supiera de memoria.

Thorin tomó su muñeca y la alejó de sí. Bilbo se sintió un poco dolido.

—Deja de hacer eso, mediano —le dijo el príncipe—. Todavía no.

—¿Por qué no?

Thorin sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, Bilbo se ruborizó de placer.

—Porque si lo sigues haciendo, no voy a poder detenerme y probablemente haré algo que te hará gritar y gemir tantas veces que los despertarás a todos.

Bilbo recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Thorin y este lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también, pero este no es el momento —dijo él, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente—. Ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bilbo se sintió un poco desdichado a la mañana siguiente cuando tuvieron que dejar la casa de Beorn. Era cierto que había algo de alegría en su corazón, ya que ahora sabía que Thorin también sentía algo por él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba en Erebor. Además, no tenía idea exactamente cómo esperaba Gandalf que cumpliera su misión. Y estaba seguro que Thorin no reaccionaría muy bien cuando supiera que Bilbo tendría que reunirse con Smaug; el príncipe ni siquiera sabía que aquel dragón era un _cambiador _y que podía tomar forma humana. Bilbo sabía que tenía que decirle, pero no se atrevía, además Gandalf no estaba de acuerdo en decirle nada a Thorin, por lo menos no en aquel momento.

Ya que se encontraba completamente curado, no tenía ningún motivo para viajar con Thorin, así que tuvo que conformarse con subirse a su propio poni. Sin embargo, el príncipe cabalgó a su lado la mayor parte del camino y comenzó a contarle historias sobre Fili y Kili cuando eran pequeños. A pesar de lo preocupado que estaba, Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse.

Kili fue el primero en escuchar la plática de Thorin y Bilbo, y, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza, trató de dirigirse a ellos para que terminaran de avergonzarlos, sin embargo, su hermano lo detuvo cuando trataba de alcanzar al hobbit y a su tío.

-¿Por qué me detienes, Fili? ¡Nos está avergonzando frente al mediano! -exclamó Kili.

Fili puso los ojos en blanco.

-Observa con atención, hermano. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a nuestro tío así? -dijo, señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban él y Bilbo.

Kili, tras unos minutos de dirigirle una mirada confusa a Fili, se giró para verlos. Y se dio cuenta que Thorin estaba riendo, por primera vez en muchos años estaba completamente relajado y hasta se veía… feliz.

-¿Quieres interrumpir eso? -preguntó su hermano, observándolo con cierta severidad- Creo que Thorin se merece aunque sea unos minutos de alegría.

Kili vio que su tío extendía una mano hacia la mejilla del hobbit y le sonreía. Bilbo le respondía algo (que no pudo alcanzar a escuchar) y Thorin asentía y volvía a reírse.

El más joven de los hermanos bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Tienes razón, se lo merece.

La Compañía no descansó hasta que llegó la noche. Los terribles pensamientos acerca de lo que le esperaría al final volvieron a inquietar a Bilbo. Se removió, incómodo, en el suelo. Por lo menos hasta que Thorin se acercó y se acostó junto a él. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó el príncipe, mientras acariciaba su cabello. -¿Qué te preocupa?

Ya que estaban protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, Bilbo se atrevió a acercarse más y descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del príncipe. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sin embargo, no respondió a su pregunta, no podía hacerlo.

-Yo te protegeré, debes confiar en mí -insistió Thorin.

Pero Bilbo sabía que Thorin no podía protegerlo de lo que tenía que hacer. Él era importante para destruir a Smaug y no podía arrepentirse, no podía renunciar.

-Tengo miedo -dijo Bilbo, simplemente, ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

Thorin tomó el rostro del hobbit entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

Bilbo sabía que Thorin iba a decirle algo importante, por la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos cuando volvió a mirarlo. Sin embargo, un ruido lo interrumpió y lo puso alerta. Se levantó rápidamente, buscando con sus fascinantes ojos azules algún movimiento en la oscuridad.

-Thorin...

Bilbo se había incorporado, nervioso, pero Thorin se inclinó hacia él y acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Quédate aquí -le dijo, antes de besarlo nuevamente- Ahora regreso.

Pero Bilbo tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería separare de Thorin.

-Quiero ir contigo.

Thorin negó con la cabeza.

-Regresaré pronto, lo prometo -dijo antes de alejarse del hobbit.

Otro ruido se escuchó y en aquella ocasión toda la Compañía se puso alerta.

-¡Los ponis, no están! -gritó Ori. Sin embargo, no fue ese grito el que asustó más a Bilbo sino el que salió de los labios de Gandalf poco después.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Bilbo deseaba saber lo que ocurría, así que trató de distinguir a las figuras en la oscuridad, para su desgracia, creyó ver que estaban tomando sus espadas.

Lo cual no era una buena señal.

Pero, cuando trató de moverse y buscar a Thorin, algo enorme bloqueó su camino. Y en aquella ocasión, Bilbo pudo distinguirlo perfectamente: era una araña gigante. El monstruo, hambriento, se acercaba peligrosamente al hobbit. Bilbo trató de retroceder, pero en su intento de escapar, no se percató del terreno que pisaba y tropezó, volviéndose más vulnerable.

-¡Bilbo! -la voz profunda de Thorin llegó hasta sus oídos, pudo distinguir el grado de pánico en ella. Pero era tarde, la araña ya estaba sobre él y el príncipe muy lejos.

Sin embargo, cuando Bilbo creyó que no podría escapar, una flecha surcó el aire y se clavó en la cabeza de la araña. El monstruo se desplomó a unos pasos del hobbit.

-¿Estás bien? -Legolas se inclinó hacia él y tomó su mano para ponerlo en pie.

-Sí -asintió Bilbo-, gracias.

De pronto, sintió que era rodeado por unos brazos poderosos y se dio cuenta que Thorin estaba con él.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás herido? -preguntó Thorin, observando a Bilbo ansiosamente.

-Estoy bien, Thorin -le asguró Bilbo, acariciando el rostro del príncipe. El enano suspiró aliviado y apoyó su frente en la de él.

Bilbo sonrió.

Thorin se giró y le dirigió una extraña mirada al elfo.

-Gracias, Legolas -dijo el príncipe; el tono de su voz era sincero.

Legolas, un poco confuso al principio, sonrió e hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia Thorin.

Bilbo escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que el resto de la Compañía seguía luchando contra las arañas. Al parecer, Thorin también lo notó porque sacó su espada.

-¿Puedes quedarte con él? -preguntó el príncipe de los enanos, dirigiéndose a Legolas. Fue algo verdaderamente extraño, ya que Thorin jamás le había pedido nada a un elfo.

Legolas tardó un momento en contestarle, ya que estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, yo la cuidaré.

Thorin le dio las gracias y se alejó de ellos. Bilbo trató de seguirlo, pero Legolas lo agarró firmemente del brazo.

-Tranquilo, pequeño hobbit. No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada.

Restaban otras cuatro arañas; la Compañía combatía contra ellas con ferocidad. Thorin se reunió con Fili y Kili, quienes enfrentaban a la más grande. Kili había caído, pero había alcanzado a rodar lejos antes de que los colmillos cayeran sobre él. La araña chilló cuando el príncipe enterró su espada en su vientre.

Entonces, un esplendor blanco iluminó el lugar, provocando que las arañas chillaran y se alejaran rápidamente.

-Legolas, ¿qué tan lejos estamos del reino de tu padre? -preguntó el mago.

-No falta mucho, si avanzamos ahora, podremos llegar antes del amanecer.

-Bien. Entonces, guíanos. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Legolas se trasladó al frente de la Compañía, después de asegurarse de que Bilbo estuviera seguro con Thorin. El príncipe todavía estaba en contra de ir a los dominios de Thranduil, pero estaba tan ansioso por sacar a Bilbo de aquel lugar que no puso ninguna objeción.

Entraron por un camino de tierra; el bosque fue cambiando a su alrededor, los árboles se volvieron más oscuros y espesos, hasta que en un punto del camino, Legolas se detuvo. Y un sonido de pisadas suaves se escuchó, acercándose.

Thorin se colocó delante de Bilbo, pero Legolas les hizo una señal para que se tranquilizaran. Diez elfos salieron a su encuentro e hicieron una respetuosa inclinación ante él. Comenzaron a hablar en élfico, lo que provocó que los enanos los observaran con cierta desconfianza.

-Thorin, necesito resolver unos asuntos -dijo el mago. Bilbo se sorprendió ya que no lo vio acercarse a ellos- Trataré de regresar pronto, pero, si no llego en tres días, tienen que continuar el viaje y dirigirse a Erebor. No debemos perder el tiempo. Yo me encargaré de alcanzarlos después.

Bilbo quería saber exactamente qué clase de asuntos tenía que resolver Gandalf, pero sabía que el mago no le daría ninguna respuesta concreta.

-Cuida de Bilbo -dijo Gandalf.

-No necesitas decírmelo -respondió Thorin.

Gandalf le dirigió algunas palabras en élfico a Legolas y se marchó rápidamente.

-Tendrán que ir con los ojos vendados -anunció Legolas, después de unos momentos.

Como era de esperarse, todos los enanos protestaron. Sin embargo, Bilbo trató de hacerlos entrar en razón y evitar más conflictos.

Thorin estaba furioso. Era de esperarse, supuso Bilbo, ya que entrarían en el territorio del elfo que alguna vez los dejó a su suerte, cuando Smaug atacó Erebor. Pero, de cualquier manera, no creía que fueran a conseguir nada protestando e insultando a quienes pretendían ayudarlos.

Así que Bilbo intentó calmar a Thorin. Pero ya que era un enano muy obstinado y terco y el hobbit dudaba que algún argumento lo pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión, decidió tomar su mano. Thorin lo miró a los ojos.

-Por favor -fue todo lo que dijo Bilbo.

El príncipe de los enanos, tras un profundo suspiro, accedió. Los demás, al ver el gesto de aceptación que hacía su líder, dejaron de resistirse.

Bilbo, sin soltar la mano de Thorin, le dijo a Legolas que estaba preparado.

-No, pequeño hobbit Tú puedes entrar libremente a nuestras tierras. A ti no te vendaremos los ojos -dijo Legolas.

Sin embargo, Bilbo frunció el ceño. Le parecía injusto que todos sus amigos fueran cegados y tratados como enemigos, mientras él era tratado con mayor amabilidad y consideración.

-Si Thorin va con los ojos vendados, entonces yo también.

Sintió que el príncipe le apretaba la mano. Bilbo trató de no verse muy complacido, pero al parece no logró evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Thorin nuevamente.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Legolas, después de un rato. Le pareció que el elfo había puesto los ojos en blanco por un segundo. Sin embargo, muy pronto no pudo ver nada, ya que él le colocó la venda y todo su mundo se oscureció. Ahora sólo podía contar con sus otros sentidos para hacerse una idea de dónde se encontraba. Pero eso no le importó mucho, ya que sus dedos permanecieron entrelazados con los de Thorin, por lo que todavía se sentía seguro.

Los elfos los guiaron con mucho cuidado por varios minutos. Bilbo sólo podía escuchar las hojas y la hierba bajo sus pies, así como los quejidos y protestas de Dwalin, Fili y Kili. A juzgar por los sonidos, el único que parecía más tranquilo era Balin.

Finalmente, después de mucho caminar, se detuvieron y los elfos les quitaron las vendas de los ojos. Lo primero que el hobbit pudo ver fue al rey de los elfos, sentado cómodamente en su trono, el cual parecía una gran cornamenta de algún animal, sólo que los cuernos eran enormes y se extendían a los lados del trono, haciéndolo ver mucho más impresionante.

-¡Thorin Oakenshield! Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía el placer de ver tu rostro -dijo Thranduil, mientras descendía por las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos.

Por un momento, a Bilbo le pareció que aquel comentario era justamente para provocar a Thorin. Le pareció que el elfo disfrutaba haciendo enojar al príncipe.

Por supuesto, lo consiguió, ya que Thorin gruñó en respuesta.

Bilbo apretó su mano y se acercó a él para acariciar su rostro. Tal vez antes le hubiera avergonzado hacer aquello frente a todos, sin embargo, tocar a Thorin cada vez era más natural para él. Era lo único que se sentía correcto.

El príncipe lo miró un momento y se relajó un poco.

-Y supongo que tú debes ser Bilbo -dijo Thranduil, dirigiéndole una extraña sonrisa al hobbit- La Dama Galadriel me habló de ti.

Thranquil se inclinó hacia él y tomó su barbilla gentilmente. Lo obligó a inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba.

-Ella dijo que eras especial. ¿Lo eres?

Bilbo se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza, aunque casi no pudo moverla, ya que el elfo lo sostenía con firmeza. Thranduil soltó una risa suave y melodiosa.

Thorin no pudo soportarlo más y se colocó entre ellos. Thranduil soltó a Bilbo, pero no parecía molesto, lo cual tranquilizó bastante al hobbit. Incluso le pareció que aquello le divertía bastante. Se giró hacia su hijo y le dirigió unas palabras en élfico. Legolas asintió y sonrió.

-No deberías comportarte de ese modo conmigo, Thorin Oakenshield -dijo Thranduil-. Recuerda que gracias a mí tendrán comida y un lugar seguro donde dormir en los próximos días.

Thorin no dijo nada, pero, por lo menos, había dejado de gruñir. Quería que Bilbo y su Compañía descansaran un poco, ya que sabía que la peor parte del viaje se acercaba, así que se esforzó por no decirle al rey de los elfos todo lo que había pensado los últimos años acerca de la traición que cometió contra su pueblo.

-¡Gracias! Todos se lo agradecemos, en verdad -intervino Bilbo, considerando que era lo más adecuado en aquel momento. Al parecer, los enanos no sabían mucho sobre comportarse educadamente, no frente a un elfo, por lo menos.

Thranduil le sonrió al hobbit. A Bilbo le pareció que, por un momento, el elfo iba a extender el brazo hacia él, pero sus ojos se posaron en Thorin, y decidió no acercarse más a él. Finalmente, les ordenó a sus guardias que los condujeran a las habitaciones que había preparado para ellos.

Thorin desconfiaba de las intenciones del elfo, pero se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar a donde los llevaron lucía bastante cómodo. Además, ningún elfo intentó encerrarlos o atarlos, lo cual ya era una ventaja, ni siquiera les quitaron sus preciadas armas.

Para sorpresa de Bilbo, había habitaciones suficientes para cada miembro de la Compañía. Lo único que no le agradaba de aquello era que no podría dormir al lado de Thorin. Pero eso no era todo lo que lo inquietaba. No podía dejar de pensar la repentina desaparición de Gandalf. Se preguntó si eso tendría alguna relación con Smaug. Suspiró, esperando ver al mago pronto, ya que no creía poder continuar sin él. No tenía idea de cómo debía de actuar cuando llegara el momento de reunirse con Smaug. Cada vez se sentía más asustado.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Bilbo se despertó a medianoche al sentir un movimiento a su lado, en la cama. El hobbit se asustó y trató de levantarse, pero dos brazos fuertes lo rodearon y no le permitieron moverse.

-Tranquilo, mediano -dijo la voz profunda que conocía tan bien.

El hobbit no tardó de distinguir el rostro de Thorin en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía de placer cuando el enano comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Bilbo… ya no lo soporto más, te necesito -murmuró el príncipe, antes de besar sus labios. Bilbo se ruborizó violentamente cuando vio a Thorin quitarse la ropa, el hobbit pudo volver a ver los hermosos símbolos en su piel. Extendió su mano y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente. Thorin cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Bilbo se dio cuenta que su pene se había puesto completamente erecto y duro. Sin pensarlo, se pasó la lengua por los labios. Entonces, el príncipe no lo soportó más y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Bilbo se estremeció cuando los dedos de Thorin le desabrocharon el pantalón. La mano del príncipe se deslizó debajo de su ropa y llegó hasta su erección. Bilbo, tratando de reprimir un jadeo, tomó el rostro de Thorin entre sus manos.

-Espera… yo… -el hobbit trataba de hablar, pero estaba tan avergonzado que difícilmente podría encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

Thorin sonrió y le besó la frente, sus dedos se cerraron entorno a su pene. Bilbo se arqueó, instintivamente. Trató de concentrarse.

-Yo soy… yo nunca he estado con nadie más -dijo, apenado. Le preocupaba que Thorin se aburriera de él debido a su falta de experiencia.

Sin embargo, un deseo posesivo oscureció los ojos del príncipe. Volvió a unir sus labios a los del hobbit. Una de sus manos comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, mientras que la otra acariciaba su erección.

-Eso significa que eres mío, sólo mío -soltó Thorin, triunfante. Terminó de quitarle el pantalón y se colocó sobre él.

Los labios del príncipe comenzaron a recorrer su pecho y después bajaron por su vientre hasta encontrar su pene. Bilbo se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Thorin alrededor de su erección; el rey comenzó a chuparlo mientras sus manos levantaban a Bilbo de los glúteos. Dos de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo hasta que encontraron su ano, suavemente los introdujo en él.

Bilbo se arqueó, mientras repetía el nombre de Thorin. Las manos del hobbit se aferraron a la abundante cabellera del príncipe, animándolo a continuar.

-Yo… creo que me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi -confesó Bilbo, tratando de hablar claramente entre jadeos-. Y después de que fuiste tan gentil con Frodo, supe que no podría sacarte de mis pensamientos… lo intenté, pero no pude.

De pronto, Thorin sacó sus dedos y alejó su boca de su erección. Bilbo sintió que perdió un poco de calor en ese momento, se preguntó si lo que dijo le había molestado. Sin embargo, los labios de Thorin volvieron a acariciar su cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -dijo. Su cálido aliento rozó la piel del hobbit. Bilbo lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tratar de sacarme de tu mente -respondió Thorin besando a Bilbo con posesividad-. Me perteneces, mediano. Estás destinado a ser mi consorte.

Bilbo sintió que su corazón latía aceleradamente; se sintió tan feliz por un instante que todos sus problemas se eclipsaron. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, sin embargo, cuando abrió los labios todo lo que salió de ellos fue un salvaje grito de placer al sentir que Thorin entraba profundamente en él.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Thorin, acariciando su cabello.

Bilbo no pudo responder así que le sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

-Sí. Por favor…

El príncipe comenzó a empujar, disfrutando cada gemido que escapaba de los labios de su hobbit. El rostro de Bilbo estaba completamente ruborizado y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Era demasiado tentador. Thorin se inclinó más e introdujo su lengua en la boca del hobbit, saboreándolo lentamente.

Bilbo enterró las manos en su cabello y rodeó la cintura de Thorin con sus piernas, su cadera se levantó y permitió que el pene del príncipe entrara más profundamente. Bilbo sintió otra oleada de placer y bajó una de sus manos para aferrarse a la espalda de Thorin, enterrando los dedos en su piel.

-¿Me harás… tu consorte? -Bilbo logró decir. Sintió que las embestidas de Thorin se hacían más rápidas.

-Sí -respondió Thorin, respirando con dificultad-. Cuando Erebor sea nuestro de nuevo, tendremos una ceremonia para unir nuestras vidas. Y esa noche te llevaré a mi cama y no te dejaré salir de ahí nunca.

Bilbo recordó, por unos segundos, a Smaug. Y pensó que tal vez él no podría cumplir ese maravilloso sueño, no sabría que podría sucederle. Sin embargo, decidió olvidar todo aquello y disfrutar el momento con Thorin. Y se permitió soñar…

-Serás un gran rey -dijo Bilbo, moviendo su cadera junto con la de Thorin. El príncipe había cerrado los ojos y dejado escapar un gemido de placer.

-No sin ti… no podría sin ti.

-¡Thorin! -Bilbo gritó, al sentir que el orgasmo lo consumía completamente. Thorin se estremeció, empujando por última vez.

Thorin salió de él y se colocó a su lado. Sus brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron cerca, Bilbo descansó su cabeza en su pecho cubierto de símbolos. A pesar de lo incierto que era el futuro, se sintió completamente a salvo junto al príncipe.

Thorin lo besó en la cabeza. Bilbo sonrió y se quedó completamente dormido.

Si el príncipe no se las hubiera arreglado para distraer a Bilbo aquellos tres días, el hobbit habría pasado todo el tiempo preguntándose qué iba a suceder con él una vez que continuaran el viaje. Sin embargo, el tercer día, cuando tomaron la decisión de salir de Mirkwood, Bilbo no pudo evitar preocuparse por Gandalf.

-Creí que sólo nos acompañarías hasta este lugar -gruñó Thorin, cuando vio que Legolas tomaba su carcaj y sus flechas.

El elfo sonrió mientras los conducía por el bosque, al parecer, el rey de los elfos había cambiado de opinión acerca de vendarles los ojos. Ahora Bilbo podía ver todo lo que se había perdido al llegar.

-No voy a dejar a Bilbo solo, no ahora que no sabemos cuándo volveremos a ver a Gandalf.

-No está solo -dijo Thorin, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hobbit, sin perder de vista al elfo.

Legolas sonrió, parecía que disfrutaba molestando al príncipe.

-Tienes razón, pero podría estar mejor acompañado.

Bilbo le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Thorin, antes de que él pudiera responderle algo a Legolas. Y, sorprendentemente, eso lo calmó un poco.

Una vez que salieron del territorio de Thranduil, Legolas se detuvo un momento para pensar qué camino deberían tomar.

-Hay una aldea humana no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Legolas-, cruzar por ella sería el modo más rápido de llegar hasta el río. O podríamos rodearla, pero si lo hacemos podríamos encontraros con goblins o tal vez wargos.

Thorin se cruzó de brazos. Bilbo estaba confundido, no veía por qué les costaba tanto decidir algo que estaba tan claro para él. Sin embargo, Legolas pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque se giró hacia él.

-Gandalf me contó lo que les ocurrió antes de que yo los encontrara. Si los orcos ofrecieron un trato a cambio de información para encontrarte, no podemos estar seguros si las personas de esta aldea lo saben o no.

-Pero no podemos arriesgar a Bilbo a cruzar por el otro lado -dijo Thorin con firmeza.

Legolas asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo, así que iremos por la aldea. Pero antes…

Se inclinó y le puso a Bilbo una capa gris, que parecía de tela élfica.

-No te la quites, no mientras estemos allá, es mejor mantenerte lo más oculto posible.

Bilbo asintió. Durante el resto del camino permaneció cerca de Thorin, hasta que se acercaron a la aldea. Bilbo se cubrió con la capucha, tal como le había indicado Legolas. Él quería ir al frente, junto con Thorin, pero el elfo dijo que lo mejor sería que fuera en medio de la Compañía. Así que tuvo que separarse del príncipe. Fili y Kili se colocaron a sus costados.

-No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti -le dijeron, sonrientes.

Bilbo trató de corresponder a su gesto pero estaba algo nervioso, de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Kili pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Así que… ¿deberíamos llamarte Tío, ahora? -dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Bilbo se ruborizó y Fili soltó una carcajada.

-Déjalo tranquilo, hermano. Además, Thorin se molestará si sigues así.

-Creo que le harás bien -continuó Kili-, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando está contigo.

Bilbo sonrió y sintió su corazón latir en respuesta.

Fili se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de él. Bilbo se sintió un poco asfixiado entre los dos.

-Bienvenido a la familia.

El hobbit no pudo responder nada, ya que, tal como los demás, se había puesto un poco tenso al entrar en la aldea. Era de día, por lo que las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, entre risas, pláticas y actividades. Sin embargo, sucedió. Tal como la primera vez que habían cruzado por territorios humanos, aquellas personas de pronto parecían muy atentas de su presencia, pero ninguna de ellas dijo nada.

-No me gusta este lugar -comentó Ori. Aunque toda la Compañía estaba de acuerdo con él.

A una indicación de Thorin, todos avanzaron más rápido. El príncipe ignoró las instrucciones de Legolas y se acercó a Bilbo. Fili y Kili se alejaron de él para permitirle a su tío que lo tomara de la mano. Thorin también tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería estar alejado de Bilbo.

Legolas los condujo lo más rápido que pudo por las calles, todos sabían que los habitantes se asomaban por las ventanas para observarlos, las miradas se sentía demasiado pesadas sobre ellos.

Una vez que perdieron de vista la última casa, Legolas les gritó que corrieran. Había un muelle a pocos pasos de ellos y tenían que llegar hasta ahí para tomar unas balsas y poder salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, algo saltó delante de ellos y todos pudieron ver que se trataba de un enorme wargo con los dientes afilados, gruñendo ferozmente hacia ellos. Legolas no dudó en dispararle y la flecha se enterró en su frente con facilidad, provocando que la bestia cayera, sin vida, delante de ellos.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Porque escucharon más detrás de ellos y, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban rodeados no sólo por wargos sino por una gran cantidad de orcos.

Thorin soltó un gruñido al ver a Azog entre ellos. El orco pálido dijo algo en su lengua por lo que Bilbo no pudo comprender nada.

Pero Legolas sí lo hizo y le dijo algo a Thorin. El príncipe de los enanos se colocó frente a Bilbo y sacó su espada. El resto de la Compañía hizo lo mismo.

Bilbo estaba aterrado.

Azog dijo algo más y uno de los orcos se llevó un cuerno a sus torcidos labios. Lo extraño era que ese no parecía un cuerno de guerra común, era mucho más grande. Y cuando el orco sopló en él, el ruido que produjo casi deja sordo a Bilbo.

Y entonces comenzó la batalla. Los orcos y wargos se arrojaron sobre los enanos, luchando sin piedad. Bilbo estaba demasiado confundido como para moverse de donde se encontraba, por lo que Kili se acercó y le arrojó una daga. Por un instante el hobbit casi la deja caer, pero la logró atrapar. Le quitó la funda y buscó con sus pequeños ojos entre todos los cuerpos que se movían a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no la usó muchas veces, ya que Thorin estaba cerca de él y lo defendía perfectamente; cada orco que intentaba acercarse al hobbit, terminaba muerto a los pies del príncipe.

Pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo, los orcos eran más que los enanos, por lo que pronto se hizo notar esa ventaja. Los enanos, aunque eran excelentes guerreros, comenzaron a cansarse. Thorin ahora luchaba contra dos orcos, utilizando con bastante habilidad con su hacha y espada al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, debido a que estaba tan concentrado en matarlos, no logró evitar que uno de los orcos tomara a Bilbo del brazo, el hobbit logró clavarle la daga en el ojo, pero el orco, a pesar de soltar un grito de dolor, se negó a liberarlo. Bilbo luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el orco lo golpeó en la cabeza y todo su mundo se tiñó de negro.

Cuando despertó descubrió que todo había terminado. Habían perdido. Lo único que lo hacía seguir resistiendo era ver que ninguno estaba muerto, pero estaban muy malheridos, atados fuertemente a los troncos de los árboles. Bilbo se levantó y descubrió que era el único que estaba libre. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por huir, sino que buscó algún arma con qué desatarlos. Pero la oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad; la noche ya se había apoderado del cielo.

Giró su cabeza y notó que los orcos no estaban muy lejos, sin embargo, estaban completamente distraídos, observando el cielo, como si esperaran algo.

-Bilbo…

El hobbit se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz, sobre todo porque su tono era bastante débil. Y entonces lo vio, era Thorin, quien apenas podía levantar la cabeza, lucía cansado y herido. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro, ocultando apenas los moretones que tenía en la piel. Bilbo se arrodilló ante él.

Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más, Bilbo pasó sus dedos con mucha suavidad por su rostro.

-Vete, puedes escapar ahora que no están mirando -le aconsejó el príncipe.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza y rozó suavemente los labios de Thorin con los suyos.

-No quiero dejarte.

-Bilbo, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, sólo vete…

Los ojos del hobbit se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo te amo, Thorin.

Los ojos azules del príncipe se abrieron más y el miedo y dolor aparecieron en ellos. Bilbo se dio cuenta que Thorin trataba de advertirle de algo demasiado tarde. Uno de los orcos lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró lejos de él.

Y entonces, él llegó.

Una gran figura surcó el aire y descendió lentamente, provocando que el aire se agitara a su alrededor.

Bilbo no necesitó tenerlo en frente para saber quién era.

El gran dragón soltó un terrible rugido y después, sus grandes ojos observaron todo el lugar, hasta posarse donde estaba la pequeña figura de Bilbo, temblando. Sin embargo, el orco se olvidó de soltarlo de los cabellos a tiempo y lo hizo cuando se percató que la mirada de Smaug estaba sobre él. Una ira irracional ensombreció sus gigantescos ojos amarillos.

El orco soltó a Bilbo, pero lo hizo con tanta brusquedad que el hobbit cayó al suelo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

Smaug parecía haber enloquecido de rabia. Bilbo no entendía por qué estaba así y por un momento llegó a pensar que el dragón terminaría por matarlos a todos. Sin embargo, tomó al orco que había arrojado a Bilbo al suelo con sus fauces y lo arrojó varios metros lejos de ahí; cuando el orco cayó al suelo no pudo volver a levantarse. Azog no parecía afectado por ello.

Bilbo comenzó a temblar. Smaug comenzó a hablar, pero lo hizo en la lengua de los orcos, por lo que el hobbit no pudo entenderlo.

-Te dije que no quería que lo lastimaras -gruñó el dragón.

-Yo di la orden de que no debían herirlo -replicó el orco pálido-, pero mis servidores no son muy brillantes, como puedes observar.

Smaug le mostró los dientes, pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Tienes lo que me prometiste? -cuestionó el orco.

Smaug asintió y empujó con su enorme nariz un gran costal. Bilbo pudo ver, cuando Azog lo abrió, que contenía una gran cantidad de monedas de orco.

-El mediano es todo tuyo -sonrió Azog.

De pronto, Smaug se giró hacia el hobbit. Bilbo, asustado, se puso de pie y trató de hacerse para atrás, pero la cabeza del dragón estuvo rápidamente cerca de él.

-Me alegra volver a verte, pequeño hobbit -dijo Smaug, esta vez en lengua común.

-¡Aléjate de él! -gritó Thorin.

Smaug gruñó, pero ignoró las palabras del enano. Bilbo se hizo hacia atrás, pero las garras de cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo. El hobbit se sorprendió de que el dragón tuviera el cuidado suficiente para hacerlo sin lastimarlo. Sin embargo, esa sorpresa pasó pronto cuando se dio cuenta que se elevaban por los aires. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Bilbo buscó el rostro de Thorin. Gritó su nombre, pero cada vez estaba más lejos de él... Le rogó a Smaug que regresaran, pero el dragón no lo escuchaba o tal vez no quería hacerlo. Entonces lloró porque sabía que sus amigos estaban en manos de los orcos y que probablemente no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y volvió a quedarse inconsciente.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Todavía podía escuchar a Thorin llamándolo, como si fuera una terrible pesadilla, sin embargo, no lo había sido. Por más que Bilbo quisiera convencerse de que aún se encontraban en el palacio de Thranduil, sus ojos le permitieron confirmar la verdad cuando se abrieron lentamente. Fue deslumbrado por destellos dorados que se esparcían a su alrededor como un mar brillante; estaba completamente rodeado por oro y joyas. Bilbo estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca había visto un tesoro tan enorme, ni siquiera había leído (en alguno de sus libros de aventuras) acerca de alguien que haya visto algo semejante. Y, después de la sorpresa inicial, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar más detalles de la estructura del lugar; era evidente que se encontraba en la sala principal de un castillo (en la que se encontraba el trono), pero casi toda estaba inundada de oro. Los portones y parte de las columnas de piedra estaban deterioradas y algunas completamente destruidas.

Ése era el majestuoso Erebor. Aunque tal vez ahora sólo era sombra de lo que había sido en el tiempo en que la raza de los enanos había prosperado, en los días en que Thorin vivía ahí con su familia y lo consideraba un hogar.

Y, como era de esperarse, el sólo pensar en el príncipe le trajo a Bilbo un terrible dolor en el pecho. No estaba seguro de qué le había ocurrido a él o a sus amigos, aunque sabía que no tenían muchas oportunidades. La única esperanza que le quedaba era que Gandalf los encontrara a tiempo.

—Despertaste.

Fue la poderosa voz de Smaug lo primero que llegó a los oídos de Bilbo, después todo el lugar tembló con sus pisadas. Su inmensa cabeza se asomó y se acercó al pequeño cuerpo del hobbit. En sus ojos grandes y amarillos no había rastro de alegría, parecía que algo lo había molestado bastante. Bilbo trató de hacerse para atrás, provocando que varias monedas cayeran a su alrededor, parecía que estaba sentado en un gran montículo de oro y joyas.

Sin embargo, la cola de Smaug no le permitió alejarse demasiado, ya que se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Necesito una respuesta, pequeño hobbit —dijo el gran dragón.

Bilbo levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Smaug, sabía que era importante no hacerlo enfadar más, así que asintió, aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a preguntarle.

—El aroma de tu piel se ha mezclado con otro —comenzó Smaug, quien parecía estar a punto de lanzar una llamarada de fuego, al parecer aquel tema lo estaba volviendo loco—, está sobre ti, en todas partes. Como si alguien te hubiera poseído, ¿por qué?

Bilbo, a pesar de estar completamente aterrado, se ruborizó. Desvió la mirada y no se atrevió a contestar nada, porque sabía que el tono de su voz o sus ojos lo traicionarían. O quizás hasta los propios latidos de su corazón.

—¿Te entregaste a alguien? —la voz de Smaug se había intensificado.

Bilbo sabía que tendría que responder algo pronto.

—Sí.

—¿Fue uno de eso malditos enanos, verdad?

El hobbit cerró los ojos y pensó en Thorin, su corazón latió cuando los recuerdos lo inundaron. Si es que moría aquel día, lo único que lo alegraba era que sería llevándose los mejores momentos con su príncipe.

—Sí.

La cola de Smaug lo soltó y el terrible dragón retrocedió; un rugido emergió de su garganta e inundó todo el lugar con su incontrolable furia.

Bilbo se cubrió el rostro con las manos y deseó con su corazón que Thorin y sus amigos estuvieran bien. A él ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Gandalf, no si no volvía a ver a Thorin. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de ellos hasta mojar sus mejillas. Quiso ser silencioso, pero no pudo evitar que los sollozos escaparan de sus labios.

Pero esperaba que todavía hubiera una oportunidad para la Tierra Media; Gandalf evidentemente había cometido un error al escogerlo a él, pero ya habría alguien que pudiera terminar con todo o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

De pronto, la sensación de unos dedos tocando su brazo lo hicieron hacerse para atrás. Y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio a excepción de su agitada respiración y los restos de su llanto. Además, aquel toque había sido de una piel suave y tibia, no de la áspera y dura piel de un dragón.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba asustado, así que trató de mantener su distancia, sin quitar las manos de su rostro, era demasiado cobarde para ello.

Unas manos lo tomaron de las muñecas y lo obligaron a alejarlas de su rostro, pero sus ojos se negaron a abrirse, todavía estaba temblando.

—No, Bilbo, no me tengas miedo. No puedo soportarlo. Perdóname, no estoy enojado contigo, jamás podría estarlo.

Por fin, el hobbit abrió los ojos y se encontró, como esperaba, con el rostro humanizado de Smaug. Se había transformado de nuevo.

Smaug besó sus mejillas, limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas del hobbit, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Perdóname —repetía constantemente mientras sus labios rozaban gentilmente su piel—. Yo no quería asustarte, pero debo admitir que imaginarte en brazos de alguien más me dolió tanto que creí volverme loco.

Bilbo parpadeó, sorprendido. Nunca había pensado que algo pudiera herir emocionalmente a un dragón, pero ahí estaba, él decía que lo había lastimado. Esas palabras lo hacían parecer como el culpable de todo.

Smaug lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Debí haberte llevado conmigo desde que te encontré allá, en la Comarca… Pero eso no importa, ahora te tengo aquí y no te dejaré ir, Bilbo.

El hobbit se estremeció y trató de alejarse de Smaug, pero sus brazos se negaban a liberarlo.

—Además, yo sé una manera de borrar ese aroma de piel y reemplazarlo con el mío —dijo Smaug, sonriendo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Bilbo y sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su ropa, acariciando lentamente la piel de su abdomen y su pecho.

—Smaug, espera…

—Mi esencia se mezclará con la tuya —continuó él, ignorando los intentos del hobbit por detenerlo— y serás completamente mío.

Bilbo había caído completamente sobre las monedas de oro y Smaug ahora estaba sobre él, completamente desnudo. Sus dedos fueron bastante hábiles para desabrochar la camisa y el chaleco del hobbit. Smaug comenzó a besarle el cuello y después bajó lentamente por su pecho hasta que encontró uno de sus pezones y cerró la boca sobre él. Comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza.

Bilbo soltó un gemido de placer y se sintió inmediatamente culpable por ello.

—Por favor, Smaug, detente… ¡Detente!

Por fin, él pareció escucharlo y levantó la cabeza de su pecho, para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy listo… no ahora —mintió Bilbo, por supuesto no podía decirle que sólo se negaba por el recuerdo de Thorin.

—Pero yo te deseo, Bilbo, te deseo demasiado —insistió Smaug, acercando su rostro al del hobbit—, te necesito. De hecho lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi, por eso mi cuerpo se transformó para poder unirse al tuyo, sólo que yo no lo sabía. Por favor, no dejes que esto me consuma… Déjame estar contigo…

Smaug lo besó en los labios apasionadamente; su lengua exploraba lentamente la boca de Bilbo. Sus manos volvieron a moverse sobre su piel y una de ellas se deslizó hasta llegar a su pantalón.

Sin embargo, el hobbit lo tomó de la muñeca y lo detuvo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para terminar el beso.

Smaug gruñó, pero parecía más frustrado que enojado.

—¿Es por _él, _verdad? —preguntó.

Bilbo desvió la mirada, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra.

Smaug se acercó más y lo rodeó con sus brazos, Bilbo se ruborizó violetamente al sentir su pene completamente duro rozar contra su entre pierna. Sin embargo, Smaug no hizo otro intento por convencerlo.

—Pronto te olvidarás de él —aseguró Smaug, acariciando su cabello— y serás feliz aquí, conmigo. Y cuando eso suceda…

Smaug se interrumpió al inclinarse hacia el hobbit para lamerle el cuello, Bilbo enrojeció aún más y trató de decir algo, pero los labios de él terminaron por silenciarlo.

—… te entregarás a mí voluntariamente.

Bilbo dudaba que pudiera ser feliz ahí, pero no quiso contradecirlo. Smaug le sonrió y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, como si necesitara escuchar los latidos de su corazón. El hobbit no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel gesto. De pronto se le ocurrió que, probablemente, Smaug había pasado bastantes siglos completamente solo.

Se sintió mal por él. Y sin pensarlo, enterró los dedos en su espeso y ondulado cabello negro. Estaba tan cansado que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Fili y Kili estaban completamente desesperados, era la tercera vez que Azog golpeaba a su tío y aunque él no había soltado ni un solo sonido de dolor, la expresión de su rostro les decía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Y ellos tenían que verlo todo, sin poder hacer nada.

Los orcos habían formado un círculo alrededor del enano y el orco pálido, sin embargo, por órdenes de éste último, habían dejado un espacio para que todos los de la Compañía pudieran ver mientras Azog torturaba a su príncipe.

Thorin estaba arrodillado ante el orco pálido, con sus manos atadas a la espalda, sin poder levantarse y sin arma alguna cerca que pudiera servirle para defenderse. Sin embargo, aun cuando todo parecía mal para ellos, Fili y Kili pudieron ver en los ojos azules de su tío un brillo de determinación; parecía decidido a encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Y ellos sabían por qué, por Bilbo. Lo que más deseaba Thorin era salir de ahí y buscarlo.

Sin embargo, si es que ellos tenían pocas esperanzas, ¿qué le podría esperar a un pequeño hobbit que se encontraba en las garras de un dragón? Los sobrinos de Thorin, a pesar de que les dolía mucho, no podían imaginarse que Bilbo pudiera sobrevivir mucho tiempo estando con Smaug.

Entonces, Kili escuchó un sonido detrás de él, sin embargo, no podía girarse ya que estaba completamente atado al tronco de un árbol. Sintió algo frío y afilado cerca de sus manos, así que comenzó a moverse, creyendo que uno de los orcos se había salido del círculo y pensaba asesinarlos antes de tiempo.

—Si te sigues moviendo no te voy a desatar —gruñó la inconfundible voz de Dwalin.

—¿Cómo lograste…?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —dijo el enano. Se dirigió a los dos hermanos—. Los voy a desatar, pero deben prometerme que correrán como locos imbéciles a tratar de rescatar a su tío porque sólo conseguirán que nos maten a todos.

Kili frunció el ceño, de pronto parecía furioso.

—¿Y pretendes que nos quedemos aquí, sin hacer nada, mientras Thorin es torturado? —cuestionó el más joven de los hermanos.

Dwalin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que lucharemos, pero hasta que vean la señal.

—¿Cuál señal? —preguntó Fili.

—Pronto la verán.

Thorin jamás se había sentido tan desesperado como en esos instantes, en su mente sólo podía ver el rostro de Bilbo, con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Le había fallado, no había podido ayudarle a tiempo. Y ahora estaba con Smaug…

Thorin suprimió un gemido de dolor. Lo curioso era que no era dolor físico lo que causaba sus lamentos, sino la idea de no poder volver a ver a Bilbo. Los golpes de Azog se habían convertido en algo sin sentido, parecía que su cuerpo, aunque resultaba dañado, no pudiera reaccionar como debería, ya que su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en encontrar la forma de recuperar a Bilbo.

Eso sí sería suficiente para romperlo; perder a su hobbit. Eso funcionaría mejor que toda la tortura que Azog tenía planeada para él.

Entonces, cuando el orco pálido, al darse cuenta que sus intentos por hacer sufrir a Thorin no ocasionaban el efecto deseado, tomó su mazo y se inclinó hacia él para darle un golpe en las costillas, un destello blanco de luz iluminó todo el lugar.

Thorin y todos los orcos que formaban un círculo a su alrededor terminaron en el suelo. Sin embargo, dos manos ayudaron al príncipe a levantarse y a volver a abrir los ojos. Thorin trató de liberarse, pero se dio cuenta que eran sus sobrinos los que lo sostenían. Rápidamente, Fili rompió las cuerdas que lo ataban.

Entonces, Thorin vio una figura alta acercarse a ellos, instintivamente, se colocó delante de sus sobrinos.

—¡Gandalf! —exclamó cuando lo vio con claridad.

El mago le tendió una espada que Thorin jamás había visto y que definitivamente no estaba hecha por su gente.

—Es Orcrist, úsala bien.

Normalmente Thorin habría preguntado dónde había sido forjada la espada antes de tomarla en sus manos, pero no había tiempo para ello, además la hoja era elegante y el mango se acomodaba perfectamente a su mano, como si estuviera hecha para él.

Los orcos no tardaron en ponerse de pie y, al darse cuenta que sus prisioneros se habían liberado, comenzaron la feroz lucha. Thorin se movía entre ellos como si la lucha se hubiera transformado en una danza mortal, sus movimientos eran certeros y hasta parecía haber recobrado algo de la energía que había perdido mientras era torturado.

Legolas se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, pues tenía la ventaja de ser un elfo del bosque y tener los ojos más agudos de todos, la oscuridad no lo intimidaba e incluso hacía su puntería mucho más certera.

Entonces, mientras Thorin luchaba contra dos orcos al mismo tiempo, un golpe fuerte en su espalda lo había lanzado por los aires. Azog había reclamado su atención y, cuando los orcos quisieron lanzarse sobre el enano, el orco pálido los detuvo con una orden.

Thorin se levantó y se enfrentó al orco, sin embargo, Azog logró golpear su rostro con el mazo y lanzarlo a tierra nuevamente. Aunque el príncipe no podía entenderlo, Thorin supo que las palabras que le dirigía Azog eran de triunfo y de burla, ya que el orco sonreía, como si sólo esperara el momento adecuado para terminar con su vida. Azog levantó el mazo con sus dos manos, pero no logró golpear a Thorin con él, ya que el enano había rodado lejos justo a tiempo. Entonces se levantó y, de un momento rápido, le hizo una herida profunda en la pierna izquierda a Azog, el orco pálido gritó de dolor y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Trató de alcanzar con el mazo a Thorin nuevamente, pero el príncipe saltó y clavó la espada en el centro de la cabeza del orco, la espada atravesó su cráneo limpiamente y salió por su barbilla. Thorin la sacó y el cuerpo de Azog cayó sin vida, a sus pies.

Todavía quedaban en pie varios orcos, sin embargo, al ver a su líder caer, huyeron hacia la oscuridad del bosque, los enanos estaban tan agotados que no se molestaron en seguirlos.

Fili y Kili, quiénes eran conscientes de lo mucho que había sido torturado Thorin, se acercaron a él, preocupados. Su príncipe no podía tener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, hizo un intento por moverse, no podía quedarse ahí, no mientras Bilbo sufriera peligro. Pero el cansancio fue demasiado para él, porque rápidamente perdió la consciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba ante una fogata, Fili y Kili estaban a su lado y un poco más lejos, Gandalf y Legolas.

Se incorporó rápidamente, provocando que su cabeza le doliera. Hizo una mueca.

—Necesitas descansar, Thorin —dijo Kili.

—¡No, no! ¡Tenemos que ir por Bilbo!

—Y lo haremos, pero primero debes recuperarte —dijo Gandalf, tomando su pipa y haciendo círculos de humo en el aire.

Thorin lo miró con furia, no podía creer que se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

—¡Se lo llevó Smaug! —gritó— No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras él corre peligro, Smaug lo… le hará daño.

Thorin se dio cuenta que no podía mencionar nada relacionado con la muerte, no si ello se relacionaba con Bilbo.

—Smaug no matará a nuestro hobbit —aseguró Gandalf—, primero se haría daño a sí mismo que hacerle algo a él.

Kili puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Gandalf? Estamos hablando de Smaug, el dragón que acabó con Erebor, con nuestros ancestros, con nuestro hogar… ¡Auch!

Fili había golpeado a su hermano en las costillas, y cuando Kili lo volteó a ver, molesto, su hermano mayor hizo una seña hacia su tío. Hablar de la destrucción que había causado Smaug no iba a ayudar a Thorin a tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Kili, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—No, tienes razón —le dijo Thorin, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentarlo—. Por eso debemos apresurarnos…

Fili le insistió que se quedara acostado, pero él sabía que su tío era demasiado terco.

Gandalf se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Hay que planear bien lo que vamos a hacer primero —dijo él—. Además, si yo te digo que Smaug no lastimará a Bilbo es porque es cierto.

Thorin lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué un dragón se interesaría en un hobbit?

—Porque Smaug no es sólo un dragón, es también un _cambiante._

Todos los de la Compañía, quienes habían fingido no escuchar la conversación, se habían girado completamente hacia el mago tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Él también puede tomar la apariencia de un hombre si lo desea —explicó Gandalf.

—Pero ninguno de nosotros había escuchado que Smaug fuera algo así —intervino Balin, asombrado.

—Porque lo mantuvo oculto —dijo Legolas—, como pueden adivinar su apariencia humana lo hace…

—… vulnerable —terminó Thorin por el elfo—. Pero aún así no entiendo por qué él no le haría daño a Bilbo.

—Smaug se siente atraído por nuestro hobbit —explicó Legolas—, creo que quiere convertir a Bilbo en su consorte.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—¿No podrías haberlo dicho de otra manera? —Le gruñó Gandalf al elfo después de que un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos. La Compañía había quedado perpleja, al parecer ninguno podía asimilar por completo la noticia.

Legolas le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al mago, aunque en realidad no estaba muy arrepentido de sus palabras, ya que consideraba que era momento de que Thorin supiera toda la verdad. Además, tenía que admitir que una parte de él disfrutaba la expresión perpleja de los enanos, sobre todo la del príncipe, quien todavía no parecía haberlo asimilado.

Fili y Kili se dirigían miradas de confusión, esperando que alguien pudiera aclarar el asunto o por lo menos decir que sólo se trataba de una broma ideada por el elfo. Además, se sentían un poco mal por Thorin; aunque su tío tratara de ocultarlo, ya era algo evidente para todos que él estaba enamorado del hobbit.

—No entiendo… Bilbo jamás ha tenido contacto con el dragón hasta ahora —dijo el príncipe, después de un rato. A Legolas no le pasó desapercibido el tono amargo en su voz cuando mencionó al dragón. El elfo abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Gandalf negó con la cabeza, al parecer, ya no confiaba en él para dar la información.

—Antes de que llegaras a la Comarca, Smaug llegó hasta ahí; estaba dispuesto a destruir todo y a todos —comenzó Gandalf—, pero el destino decidió que fuera Bilbo el primer ser viviente con el que se encontrara. Y, entonces, sucedió: Bilbo tocó accidentalmente al dragón y éste tomó la forma de un hombre. Estoy seguro que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se transformó que ya hasta había olvidado que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo hizo y, en lugar de tratar de volverse un dragón, decidió seguir a Bilbo y respetar la vida de todos los hobbits de la Comarca, sólo por él.

—Parece que nuestro hobbit tiene la maravillosa habilidad de amansar a las bestias —comentó Legolas, lanzándole una mirada divertida al príncipe de los enanos.

—¡Legolas!

—Lo siento, Mithrandir.

Thorin se removió, incómodo. Para ser sincero aquella conversación no le estaba gustando para nada. Muy a su pesar, comenzaba a sentir una sensación incómoda en el pecho. De pronto su odio hacia Smaug aumentó. Y esto lo sorprendió bastante, él siempre había creído que no podía odiar más al dragón que le quitó su hogar, que lastimó a su familia y que le arrebató el tesoro de sus ancestros. Sin embargo, ahora ese maldito dragón quería quitarle algo que valoraba más que todo lo que había perdido, algo sin lo que no podría vivir.

—¿Y Bilbo, él que hizo, por qué nunca me dijo nada? —Thorin detestaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, así que trató de controlarse al hacer esa pregunta, sin embargo, le pareció que su voz había sonado inestable cuando la hizo.

—Espera, Thorin Oakenshield, todavía hay algo más —aseguró el mago—. Algo por lo que probablemente me odiarás.

Thorin apretó los puños y trató de levantarse, pero Fili volvió a obligarlo a recostarse.

—Yo me di cuenta de lo que Smaug sentía cuando llegué a la Comarca y él trató de proteger a Bilbo de mí. Así que fui a ver a la Dama Galadriel…

—Fuiste con un elfo a pedirle consejo —gruñó Thorin, a quien no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Déjalo continuar —intervino Legolas, un poco molesto por el comentario.

—Nos dimos cuenta que Smaug sólo se mostraba vulnerable ante Bilbo y, si queríamos tener una oportunidad de destruirlo, debía llevarlo hasta Erebor.

Gandalf terminó de hablar y dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules del príncipe, no le sorprendió verlos completamente encendidos con enojo.

—Así que decidiste usarlo, sin que te importara su seguridad… su vida… —la voz de Thorin se había profundizado, como si su preocupación, angustia e ira la hubiera oscurecido.

—Bilbo estuvo de acuerdo con esto —intervino Legolas, frunciendo el ceño—. Mithrandir no lo está utilizando.

—¿Por qué aceptaría? —cuestionó Thorin, incrédulo.

—Aceptó cuando le dije que con ello recuperarías tu hogar —dijo Gandalf.

Thorin sintió que algo cálido recorría su pecho, pero sólo fue durante unos segundos, ya que esa agradable sensación se transformó en dolor y culpa.

—Puede morir —soltó con dificultad, como si la palabra se hubiera resistido a salir de sus labios.

—Bilbo no corre peligro contra Smaug —aseguró Gandalf—, los únicos que podríamos morir somos nosotros si él llega a vernos ahí. Él pensará que iremos a arrebatarle a Bilbo y eso podría desatar una ira destructiva en él. Así que debemos planear bien cómo vamos a llegar a Erebor.

—No importa si tenemos el plan o no —gruñó Thorin—, mañana retomaremos nuestro viaje.

—Pero estás herido…

—¡Sin discusiones! —Gruñó Thorin, interrumpiendo a Fili.

Gandalf sabía que nada podría convencer al príncipe de lo contrario, así que no dijo nada; además, él también estaba preocupado por Bilbo. Sólo esperaba que Smaug no notara su presencia, además tenía que encontrar una manera de comunicarse con el hobbit, él era su única esperanza de que todo resultara favorablemente para la seguridad de la Tierra Media.

Después de varias horas en las que se esforzó por dormir, Thorin descubrió que no sólo lo inquietaba el hecho de que Bilbo pudiera correr peligro, sino también de que Smaug lo tuviera encerrado en Erebor. Si era cierto que el dragón se sentía atraído hacia Bilbo, entonces dudaba mucho que pudiera resistirse a tocarlo… Se frotó las sienes, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Era ridículo (dadas las circunstancias), pero no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Bilbo se arrepintiera y decidiera no traicionar al dragón. Y, tal vez, quedarse con él.

Sí, era ridículo, pero estaba celoso.

Thorin cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en ello. Por fin, logró ocultar la preocupación y el odio que sentía hacia Smaug y consiguió descansar unos momentos.

* * *

Cuando Bilbo abrió los ojos descubrió que era ahora su cabeza la que descansaba sobre el pecho de Smaug. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se había transformado en dragón. Al parecer, él ya estaba despierto, porque podía sentir sus dedos acariciando su cabello distraídamente; Bilbo, a pesar de que el contacto era casi tierno, lo sintió muy íntimo y la culpa volvió a apoderarse de su pecho. Hizo un intento por retirarse, pero los brazos de Smaug se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo con fuerza.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, pequeño hobbit? —Le preguntó el dragón, con una voz divertida.

—Yo sólo quería…

Pero Smaug no lo dejó continuar y lo besó en los labios; Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y eso pareció alentarlo. Smaug acercó su cuerpo al del hobbit y comenzó a probar con su lengua, la cálida y dulce boca de Bilbo.

El hobbit se ruborizó y sintió que las manos de Smaug no pudieron quedarse quietas por mucho tiempo más y se metieron debajo de su ropa. Bilbo logró apartarse de él.

Sin embargo, la distancia no sirvió para que la lujuria se desvaneciera de los ojos de Smaug. Él se pasó la lengua por los labios, Bilbo desvió la mirada.

—¿Quieres comer? —Preguntó Smaug— Es mi turno de alimentarte.

Bilbo vio como él se ponía de pie y, ya que seguía sin ropa, rápidamente cerró los ojos, aunque sus mejillas siguieron completamente ruborizadas. Como pudo, logró sentarse sobre todo aquel brillante y valioso oro.

De pronto, sintió que alguien colocaba algo sobre su regazo; cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que era un plato lleno de comida; queso, pan, uvas, piña y, a un lado, una copa de oro llena de algo oscuro que a juzgar por el olor Bilbo pensó que era vino.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Cuestionó el hobbit. Por lo que sabía, los dragones no necesitaban de nada de aquello para alimentarse.

Por primera vez, Smaug mostró una cara diferente; sus mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente, casi parecía avergonzado. Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero no pudo sostener la mirada de Bilbo por mucho tiempo, por lo menos no en aquella ocasión.

—Traje algunas cosas al castillo —comenzó—, pensé que podría arreglar algunas cosas para hacerlo más fácil para ti.

Bilbo estaba completamente perplejo; jamás hubiera imaginado que un dragón se preocuparía por lo que pudiera necesitar un hobbit. Sin embargo, trató de evitar sentirse agradecido o conmovido, ya que ello sólo le haría más difícil lo que tendría que hacer… si es que Thorin y Gandalf estaban vivos y decidían llegar a Erebor por él.

Smaug lo miró a los ojos; ellos parecían esperar alguna clase de agradecimiento o aprobación de su parte.

Pero Bilbo se sentía demasiado incómodo como para hablar, así que decidió comenzar a comer y tenía tanta hambre que todo le pareció delicioso. Smaug sonrió y, rápidamente, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Me gusta verte contento —comentó Smaug de una forma que parecía tan sincera que las mejillas de Bilbo se ruborizaron.

Entonces, el dragón en su forma humanizada, se colocó detrás de Bilbo y sus manos rodearon su cintura. El hobbit trató de protestar, pero Smaug lo interrumpió.

—Sólo sigue comiendo —dijo Smaug.

Bilbo, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión, tomó la copa y bebió un poco, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Smaug no acercaba más a su cuerpo y enterraba la cara en la curva de su cuello.

El hobbit se estremeció al sentir la erección de Smaug rozando su espalda. Terminó de comer y trató de separarse de él, pero, como era de esperarse, no se lo permitió. Smaug comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja; Bilbo sintió una cálida sensación recorriéndole la espalda.

—¿No quieres postre? —le susurró al oído.

—N-no… gra-acias… —dijo Bilbo, nervioso.

—Pero yo sí quiero —replicó Smaug. Su lengua comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cuello del hobbit.

—Smaug, por favor, por favor, ahora no…

—Sólo quiero probarte un poco —dijo Smaug con voz ronca, parecía como si estuviera suplicándole.

Pero Bilbo no podía permitirlo, insistió en liberarse. Sin embargo, algo extraño parecía haber poseído a Smaug porque no lo escuchaba. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura del hobbit y lo acomodó más cerca de su erección. Bilbo pudo sentir su pene rozar sus glúteos y se alegró de tener su ropa puesta.

Smaug gimió, desesperado, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del hobbit. Logró bajársela y descubrir la piel de sus hombros. Como si estuviera verdaderamente hambriento, Smaug comenzó a saborearlos y morderlos cariñosamente. Pero Bilbo se movió y logró alejarse del dragón; su cuerpo cayó boca arriba sobre las monedas.

Pero Smaug parecía cada vez más excitado, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos casi se habían nublado por el deseo. Se arrastró hasta donde estaba Bilbo y comenzó a besarlo en el pecho, después sus labios fueron bajando y sus manos estaban desesperadas por deshacerse su pantalón.

—Smaug, no…

—Déjame complacerte, Bilbo —dijo él, aferrándose a su cintura—, sólo quiero complacerte.

—Por favor, dijiste que esperarías —insistió el hobbit.

Smaug suspiró y se alejó de él. Bilbo, por primera vez apreció el gesto, ya que podía ver en sus ojos lo difícil que era apartarse de su cuerpo.

—Está bien —soltó Smaug, tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada—, pero no puedes impedirme que te bese… ni que acaricie tu rostro o tu cabello, si haces eso, creo que me volveré loco.

Smaug volvió a acercarse a él y unió sus labios a los del hobbit, pero, en aquella ocasión fue diferente, ya que el beso había sido rápido, casi como si se tratara de una muestra de ternura. Bilbo sintió un mal presentimiento con respecto a ello.

—Quiero verte sonreír otra vez, Bilbo —dijo Smaug, apoyando su frente en la de él—, así que, dime ¿qué puedo darte para que eso suceda? Pide lo que quieras.

—Mi libertad —soltó Bilbo, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Los ojos de Smaug se había oscurecido repentinamente, pero, contrario a lo que él esperaba, el dragón no estaba molesto, sino dolido.

—Sabes que eso no puedo dártelo —soltó, con una voz extraña, rota.

—Sí podrías —dijo Bilbo.

—Pero no quiero, me destrozaría —replicó Smaug—. ¿Es que tú no entiendes, mi pequeño hobbit?

Smaug le acarició los labios suavemente, haciendo que Bilbo se estremeciera. Después lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—No voy a dejarte ir.

Bilbo suspiró, resignado; para su desgracia, se sentía cada vez más desdichado por la situación de Smaug. Parecía alguien tan solitario y necesitado.

—De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Las que desees —respondió Smaug, recostándose junto al hobbit. Tomó la mano derecha de Bilbo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Bilbo no protestó por lo que Smaug se aferró con fuerza a su mano.

—¿Te unirías a las fuerzas de la oscuridad si tuvieras la oportunidad?

Los ojos de Smaug se fijaron en los de él.

—Antes… tal vez lo haría, no me gusta obedecer órdenes, pero si me ofrecieran algo valioso para mí, probablemente. Pero he cambiado, ahora no aceptaría ninguna alianza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso te haría infeliz.

Bilbo sintió algo extraño en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo. Cada día que pasaba con Smaug sus pensamientos se entremezclaban y lo confundían. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía profundamente herido por la ausencia de Thorin, lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Yo puedo hacerte feliz —dijo Smaug, colocando su mano libre sobre el rostro del hobbit.

—Pero…

—Déjame intentarlo —insistió el dragón con forma de hombre, besando sus labios nuevamente.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca considerarías unirte a nuestros enemigos? —Preguntó Bilbo, quería estar seguro.

—No. Pero…

Bilbo lo observó atentamente, esperando que continuara, de pronto su rostro parecía preocupado.

—Pero si ellos llegaran a arrebatarte de mi lado y amenazaran con quitarte la vida, entonces no me quedaría otra opción que obedecerlos.

El hobbit cerró los ojos y trató de borrar esas palabras de su mente. Sintió que Smaug se acercaba a él.

—Haría todo por ti.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La herida que había recibido Thorin eran suficientemente profunda como para impedirle avanzar al ritmo que él deseaba. Sin embargo, su decisión de llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Bilbo, lo motivaba para seguir adelante, a pesar del dolor y de la debilidad que aquejaban su cuerpo. Fili y Kili eran los que se mantenían cerca de él, cuidándolo y esperando que su terquedad disminuyera lo suficiente como para hacer caso de sus consejos y detenerse a descansar un momento.

—¡Basta! —dijo el mago después de haber caminado horas en un terreno completamente desolado. Habían decidido bordear la última aldea humana, después de ella se enfrentarían a un paisaje completamente destruido, lleno de desolación y soledad creada por la furia de Smaug. Pero era mejor asegurarse de no ser vistos; Azog había muerto, pero ellos sabían perfectamente que todavía había orcos en la Tierra Media.

—Vamos a descansar aquí y tú tienes que dormir, Thorin.

El príncipe estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero Gandalf le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Te juro, Thorin Oakenshield, que si insistes en desgastarte de esta manera, voy a tener que dejarte… a todos, sólo Legolas y yo continuaremos hasta Erebor.

Thorin observó la expresión severa del mago, así que decidió que era mejor no contradecirlo, por lo menos en ese momento. Con mucha dificultad, logró sentarse al pie de un árbol; Fili y Kili se acercaron a él inmediatamente. El príncipe respiró profundamente; lo cierto era que estaba mucho más cansado de lo que deseaba a admitir. Los ojos se le cerraban, pero trató de mantenerlos abiertos.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua, Thorin? —Preguntó Kili, observándolo con preocupación— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien… estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir un rato.

Pero Fili, conociendo su carácter, lo ignoró y tocó con una de sus manos la frente de su tío.

—¡Gandalf! Thorin tiene fiebre… ¿Puedes hacer algo?

El príncipe retiró la mano de su sobrino con brusquedad y le dirigió un ceño fruncido. Aunque, lo cierto era que comenzaba a experimentar dolor en su herida.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, intentando ponerse de pie, sin embargo, Kili negó con la cabeza y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Gandalf, después de poner los ojos en blanco, se acercó al enano y examinó la herida, debido al esfuerzo que había hecho, otra vez se encontraba abierta. El elfo se colocó junto a él, observando con atención.

Legolas extendió su mano hacia el príncipe de los enanos, en ella se encontraban unas extrañas hojas verdes.

—Mastícalas un rato y después cómelas, son muy buenas para disminuir la fiebre, mi pueblo las usa con frecuencia.

Thorin observó con desconfianza al elfo; negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Gandalf, quien estaba viendo todo, resopló.

—No es momento de que sigan con ese orgullo irracional, Thorin. ¿Quieres llegar lo antes posible a Erebor?

El enano asintió.

—Entonces tienes que comértelas.

Thorin hizo una mueca de disgusto y, a regañadientes, tomó lo que le ofrecía Legolas y comenzó a masticarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él sintiera que se relajaba, el dolor todavía persistía en su cuerpo pero en menor grado. Sus pensamientos regresaron a Bilbo, mientras trataba de resistirse al cansancio, no quería cerrar los ojos porque no sabía cuándo iba a despertar; estaba bastante seguro que nadie ahí se molestaría en hacerlo pronto. Además, cada minuto que su hobbit estaba con el dragón se sentía como uno menos para él. No quería imaginar qué sucedería si Bilbo se arrepentía… Tenía tantas ganas de verlo y saber que estaba completamente bien…

Sus ojos se cerraron pero la fiebre no desapareció y su cuerpo siguió experimentando dolor, pero, antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, experimentó una cálida sensación dentro de él, como si otra conciencia se hubiera unido a la suya en ese momento.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una montaña que cada vez se encontraba más cerca de los viajeros, un pequeño hobbit comenzó a tener sueños extraños. Y aunque Bilbo sentía que aquellos sueños eran muy reales, que el dolor que veía en un rostro que él amaba tanto no era más que una consecuencia de sus preocupaciones y de su corazón roto. No quería ilusionarse pensando que Thorin estaba vivo y después darse cuenta que no era así, a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que todavía seguía con vida. Y tampoco deseaba pensar que cada imagen que aparecía en su mente todas las noches, aquejándolo sin piedad, era algo que podría estar sucediendo en algún lugar de la Tierra Media.

Durante varias noches Bilbo se despertaba desesperado, con cálidas lágrimas en los ojos que resbalaban por sus mejillas y que eran limpiadas por unos dedos gentiles y cariñosos. El hobbit tenía miedo de dormir; cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Thorin recostado, con toda la Compañía alrededor de él, preocupada, observando cómo su príncipe se sacudía por la fiebre que lo agobiaba y observando cómo de sus labios escapaba un nombre: Bilbo. Entonces el hobbit despertaba con la sensación de que Thorin estaba herido y enfermo, luchando por continuar su camino a pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento; en su corazón estaba seguro que Thorin estaba cada vez más cerca…

Se agitaba en sueños hasta que las imágenes lo obligaban a despertar sollozando. Sin embargo, cada vez que él se sentía a punto de romperse, siempre había dos brazos que lo rodeaban y acariciaban hasta que su corazón se calmaba y podía volver a dormir. Smaug le preguntó en varias ocasiones qué era lo que lo asustaba tanto, pero Bilbo jamás fue capaz de contestarle. Entonces el dragón—humano se rendía y se limitaba a abrazarlo gentilmente, a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos o con sus labios, a acariciar su cabello hasta que Bilbo se tranquilizaba y tenía la confianza suficiente para volver a dormirse sin esperar que las pesadillas lo aquejaran de nuevo.

Y Bilbo, poco a poco, al verse tan agobiado al tener la noción de que Thorin estaba herido y que no podía hacer nada por él, comenzó a aferrarse a lo único que podía tranquilizarlo en esos momentos: Smaug. Sin darse cuenta empezó a necesitar de esas caricias que él le daba cada vez que abría los ojos, asustado; la profunda voz de Smaug se convirtió en lo que necesitaba para poder volver a dormir tranquilo. Comenzó a notar que las imágenes desaparecían por momentos, como si la presencia de Smaug las ahuyentara…

Como si la conexión se rompiera.

Una de aquellas noches, Bilbo se despertó, pero en esta ocasión no sintió la calidez de Smaug rodeándolo, no escuchó su voz, tratando de calmarlo. El hobbit se sintió completamente solo, como si una sensación fría se hubiese apoderado de él. No le gustó, lo hizo sentirse más asustado.

—¿Smaug? ¡Smaug!

Afortunadamente el _cambiante _no tardó en aparecer; al parece su oído era muy sensible, sobre todo a la voz de su hobbit. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con gentileza.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando con preocupación.

—Te fuiste —soltó Bilbo, ruborizándose al darse cuenta que aquello sonaba casi como una acusación.

Smaug no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que, después de todo, Bilbo comenzaba a necesitarlo. Se sintió increíblemente cálido cuando sintió que el hobbit se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, pero también lamentó dejarlo solo, sobre todo sabiendo que se encontraba tan inestable. Detestaba que Bilbo estuviera tan asustado y es que él no podía defenderlo o protegerlo de sus propios sueños, aunque lo deseara.

—Perdóname, Bilbo. Estaba buscando algo de comer para ti.

El hobbit se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cuello.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero no has comido bien en días…

—No importa… Por favor, no me dejes.

Smaug le dio un rápido beso en los labios y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—¿Todavía no has entendido, mi pequeño hobbit? Jamás podría alejarme de ti, tendrían que matarme primero.

* * *

Después de muchos días de espera, los ojos azules de Thorin se volvieron a encontrar con su antiguo hogar: Erebor. Y aunque éste todavía conservaba algo de su antiguo esplendor, verlo no le causó al príncipe la misma emoción que había pensado que le causaría. Era cierto que su corazón seguía encerrado ahí como muchos antes habían dicho, sin embargo, no era por el oro, joyas o los recuerdos que encerraba aquel lugar; era por Bilbo. Estaba tan concentrado en volver a verlo, en lograr sacarlo de ahí con vida que lo demás había dejado de tener importancia.

Smaug podía quedarse con todo lo que encerraba Erebor, incluso con aquel lugar como había hecho en el pasado, pero no iba a permitirle que se quedara con lo único que realmente amaba.

—¿Qué tan bien conoces Erebor? —Preguntó Gandalf.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—Como la palma de mi mano.

—¿Conoces todas las entradas que tiene?

—Sí. Existen una serie de túneles que nos podrían conducir a…

Pero el mago negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a ir todos, no quiero que Smaug se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia, eso podría hacer que todo el plan se viniera abajo. No, lo que necesitamos es que alguien se comunique con Bilbo y que le diga que debe encontrar la manera de hacer salir a Smaug sin que se vuelva a transformar en dragón. Es nuestra única opción.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo es. Podríamos sacar a Bilbo…

El mago lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo único que conseguirás al rescatar a nuestro hobbit en estos momentos será desatar la ira de Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield. Y tu esfuerzo no servirá de nada, porque el dragón nos matará a todos y recuperará a Bilbo. Sinceramente no creo que ése sea el desenlace que desees…

Por supuesto que no quería eso. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gruñido.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Dijiste que cuando estabas enfermo llegaste a sentir la presencia de Bilbo, como si estuviera junto a ti… Así que su conexión todavía es fuerte; necesito que uses esa conexión para intentar comunicarte con Bilbo.

Thorin asintió, a pesar de que los últimos días, en los que su salud se había recuperado, no había logrado sentir a Bilbo. Aquello le preocupaba.

—Recorrerás uno de esos túneles, pero no entrarás al castillo… Aunque creo que no podrás, Smaug seguramente tiene todas las posibles salidas bloqueadas. Sobre todo ahora que tiene un prisionero.

—Pero, si no podré entrar, entonces…

Gandalf resopló.

—No necesitarás hacerlo, todo lo que quiero es que logres comunicarte con Bilbo lo suficiente como para que se acerque al túnel. Tienes que atraerlo hacia él para que puedas decirle que debe seguir con lo que me prometió.

Thorin no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero el mago no le permitió protestar.

—Y para asegurarme que no intentarás hacer nada más, Legolas irá contigo.

* * *

Aquella noche los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron lentamente, no había sido una pesadilla lo que lo había hecho despertarse en esa ocasión, sino la sensación de que alguien lo llamaba. La sensación de que la profunda voz de Thorin volvía a pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo. Su corazón latió aceleradamente, emocionado, sintiendo que él volvía a estar cerca… Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, pero todo lo que sus ojos pudieron ver fue oro, joyas y a Smaug durmiendo junto a él. Los dedos del dragón—humano estaban entrelazados con los suyos.

No había rastro de Thorin, sin embargo, él sentía que estaba cerca y que debía llegar hasta donde se encontrara, pronto…

Con mucho cuidado, Bilbo logró separarse de Smaug y ponerse de pie. Los hobbits tenían una extraña habilidad para pasar desapercibidos cuando lo deseaban y Bilbo utilizó esta habilidad para alejarse de Smaug sin que él se despertara.

Sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, Bilbo se dejó llevar por su corazón y recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta que se encontró con uno de los túneles. Y cada paso que daba lo hacía desesperarse más, como si supiera que podría… que podría estar con él otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando aquella sensación se hizo insoportable y él logró adentrarse lo suficiente en el oscuro túnel, se dio cuenta que la salida estaba bloqueada con piedras.

Pero Bilbo sabía que Thorin estaba al otro lado, podía sentirlo como si su cuerpo estuviera a sólo centímetros de él.

—Bilbo.

Las piedras no dejaban pasar por completo el sonido que se producía al otro lado, pero sí el suficiente para que Bilbo pudiera escuchar la voz de…

—Thorin —el hobbit sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se alegró de que nadie pudiera verlo. Saber que su príncipe estaba vivo y que había regresado por él era demasiado para su corazón. Deseaba abrirse camino con sus manos y poder llegar hasta él y perderse en sus brazos. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin verlo…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Él no te ha hecho daño?

Bilbo experimentó una dolorosa y extraña sensación en el pecho al recordar a Smaug. No, él jamás le había hecho daño; él lo había cuidado todo ese tiempo y había tratado de hacerlo feliz.

—No, estoy bien.

El hobbit extendió su mano y tocó la fría pared de piedra que le impedía llegar hasta Thorin, tenía la sensación de que el príncipe hacía lo mismo al otro lado…

Lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Escúchame, Bilbo. Gandalf nos envió con un mensaje para ti: tienes que hacer que Smaug salga de aquí, pero sin que se transforme en dragón —interrumpió la voz de Legolas—. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¿Para qué? —Cuestionó el hobbit, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Para poder destruirlo, es nuestra única oportunidad.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza a pesar de que nadie podía verlo. No, jamás podría hacer eso. Smaug jamás le había hecho daño, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera.

—¿Bilbo? —Esta vez era la voz de Thorin la que se escuchaba.

—Necesitaré tiempo para pensar cómo hacerlo —respondió el hobbit, temblando—. No creo que sea fácil convencerlo para que salga…

—Tendrás unos días, entonces.

—Pronto volveré por ti, Bilbo —prometió Thorin. El hobbit sabía que el príncipe se rehusaba a dejarlo ahí, pero que no tenía otra opción.

Sin embargo, Bilbo quería usar esos días para pensar una forma de encontrar una solución sin que Smaug no tuviera que morir.

Cuando Bilbo regresó al salón donde se encontraba el tesoro, descubrió que Smaug había despertado.

—¿Estabas buscando una salida?

El corazón del hobbit latió aceleradamente, asustado, pero, en lugar de encontrar la furia que esperaba en los ojos de Smaug, sólo encontró dolor. Y Bilbo se sintió mal por ser la causa de todo ese sufrimiento.

—Pero seguramente descubriste que no hay forma de escapar de mí, no importa cuánto lo desees —A pesar de que trató de ocultarlo, la voz de Smaug sonó herida.

—No quería escapar —dijo el hobbit.

—¿Entonces qué buscabas en los túneles?

Bilbo se estremeció, no tenía idea de que él se había enterado a dónde había ido. Tal vez después sentiría curiosidad e intentaría averiguar más… Tenía que pensar en una forma de distraerlo, de hacer que se le olvidara todo…

—Necesitaba un lugar donde pensar a solas.

Smaug lo miró a los ojos.

—Necesitabas estar lejos de mí.

—Es cierto, pero tenía que pensar sin ninguna distracción para poder tomar una decisión.

—¿Qué decisión?

Bilbo colocó sus manos en los hombros de Smaug y lo obligó a inclinarse para poder alcanzar sus labios. Era la primera vez que el hobbit iniciaba un beso, sin embargo, se sintió culpable al experimentar una sensación cálida en sus labios. Se suponía que eso iba a servir para distraer a Smaug, no tenía que disfrutarlo… Pero lo hizo y cuando Smaug lo acercó a su cuerpo y acarició sus dientes con la lengua, Bilbo abrió más la boca para permitirle entrar más profundamente en él.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas vivir conmigo? —Preguntó Smaug con la voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Bilbo se ruborizó, odiaba mentir y odiaba más sentirse atraído hacia él.

—Sí.

Smaug se inclinó para besar otra vez, sólo que con más desesperación. Sus dedos no se resistieron mucho tiempo y se metieron debajo de la ropa de Bilbo. El hobbit trató de protestar, pero descubrió que una parte de él no quería detenerlo. Entonces se asustó de sus propios sentimientos.

—Smaug, no creo que…

Pero se interrumpió cuando los labios de Smaug bajaron un poco más y comenzaron a mordisquear su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda y una de ellas trazó un suave camino por su columna hasta meterse bajo sus pantalones. Bilbo soltó un gemido de placer cuando uno de los dedos de Smaug encontró su entrada y lo penetró profundamente. El hobbit se aferró con más fuerza a él y no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras otro dedo entraba en él.

—Por favor, tenemos que esperar un poco… ¡ahhhh!

Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando Smaug mordió uno de sus pezones, mientras sus dedos empujaban dentro de él.

—Yo he esperado mucho tiempo —protestó él, comenzando a lamer lentamente el pecho de su hobbit.

—Lo sé —jadeó Bilbo—, pero sólo un poco más… es todo lo que te pido.

A regañadientes, Smaug sacó sus dedos de él. Bilbo se sintió un poco frío después de eso. Pero trató de bloquear esa sensación.

—Esperaré sólo porque has aceptado nuestra vida juntos —dijo Smaug acariciando el cabello de Bilbo—, pero no podré esperar demasiado…

El hobbit lo besó en los labios. Los brazos de Smaug lo rodearon inmediatamente y lo volvieron a acercar a su cuerpo.

—¿Smaug? —Soltó Bilbo, una vez que su respiración se regularizó.

—¿Sí?

—Si yo te pidiera algo, ¿me lo concederías?

—Lo que quieras… a excepción de tu libertad. Dime, ¿qué deseas?

Smaug sonreía mientras lo veía a los ojos, su nariz rosaba con la de Bilbo.

—Si yo te pidiera que dejaras todo esto… el oro, las joyas, Erebor… ¿Lo harías?

—¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí?

—Sí.

—Bilbo, estás pidiendo que vaya en contra de mi naturaleza de dragón… Nosotros siempre codiciamos —dijo Smaug seriamente, aunque no parecía molesto. Inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a rozar su nariz contra el cuello del hobbit.

—Lo siento, yo creía que…

—Afortunadamente para ti, hay algo que codicio más que todo esto —lo interrumpió Smaug antes de darle un beso—. Pero debes saber que jamás me iría de aquí sin ti; puedo aceptar tus condiciones siempre y cuando tú me acompañes.

Bilbo se estremeció, pensando en todo lo que tendría que renunciar…

—Además, si en verdad quieres que nos marchemos de aquí entonces tendrás que darme algo antes de irnos…

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Bilbo, estremeciéndose.

—Estaría sacrificando muchas cosas por ti —dijo Smaug, trazando los labios del hobbit con sus dedos—. Yo haré todo lo que me pidas, Bilbo, pero tienes que entregarte a mí completamente… tienes que dejarme estar dentro de ti.

Bilbo no respondió nada; sabía que la única forma de evitar que él muriera era hacer que se marchara y tratar de evitar que se transformara en dragón de nuevo, así nadie podría encontrarlo… Pero para ello tendría que irse con él…

—Así que la decisión está en tus manos.

Sin embargo, Bilbo no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar cuando él muriera, sabía perfectamente que los dragones vivían siglos… y a él sólo le quedaban unos años, no podría vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando yo muera? ¿Regresas aquí a recuperar el oro?

El rostro de Smaug se descompuso cuando Bilbo mencionó la posibilidad de morirse.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —gruñó el dragón con forma de hombre—, no me gusta pensar en ello. No te preocupes… cuando yo te haga mi consorte nuestro tiempo de vida será exactamente el mismo.

—¿Viviré todos los siglos que tú vivas?

Smaug sonrió y besó la frente de Bilbo. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, tu cuerpo es demasiado débil para soportar la vida de un dragón, jamás podrías vivir tanto tiempo. Lo que quise decir es que mi vida se adaptará a la tuya. Cuando tú mueras… yo también lo haré.

Bilbo lo observó con incredulidad y confusión.

—¡Pero estarías recortando tu tiempo de vida! ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?

—¿No entiendes, mi hermoso hobbit? —Preguntó Smaug, sonriendo— De esa manera yo no tendría que soportar ni un solo día tu ausencia… Es lo maravilloso de esto, porque no sentiré que te estoy perdiendo… sino que me iré contigo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Thorin y Legolas regresaron con los demás, el príncipe de los enanos se negó a hablar con nadie y sin dar explicaciones se sentó sobre un tronco hueco a fumar su pipa. Durante el resto del día no se acercó a nadie y ni siquiera quiso probar la comida que insistentemente le ofreció Bofur. Sus ojos azules parecían haberse perdido en un lugar lejano y toda la calidez parecía haberse desvanecido de su rostro. Fili y Kili sabían que estaba sufriendo, pero nunca se acercaron a él a ofrecerle consuelo porque eran conscientes de que no podían dárselo.

Así que fue el elfo quien se encargó de contar todo lo que había sucedido al llegar a los túneles que conducían a Erebor. Todos se alegraron bastante al escuchar que Bilbo estaba vivo; la mayoría de ellos, que todavía no podían hacerse a la idea de que Smaug sintiera algo hacia el pequeño hobbit, les parecía verdaderamente sorprendente que Bilbo hubiese podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo junto al dragón.

—¿Estaba herido? —preguntó Bofur con preocupación.

—No pudimos verlo —dijo Legolas—. Pero parecía estar bien.

—¿Y qué tal si Smaug está torturándolo? —cuestionó Ori.

—Deberían dejar de preocuparse tanto por Bilbo —replicó Gandalf— y pensar más en ustedes mismos. No se imaginan el riesgo al que estaremos expuestos si Smaug se entera que estamos aquí.

—Pero Bilbo… —comenzó Kili, pero el mago negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Yo sé que es difícil para ustedes comprender, dado que lo único que conocen acerca de los dragones es su naturaleza codiciosa y destructiva. Pero deben creerme cuando les digo que Smaug preferiría morir antes de ver a Bilbo sufrir algún daño.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Fili, expresando la confusión de toda la Compañía.

—Por la misma razón por la que Thorin arriesgó su vida al enfrentar a Azog, por la misma razón por la que está aquí ahora. Y no me refiero a Erebor o todo el oro que hay en él, sino a algo mucho más importante que todo eso…

Pero el mago no les dijo a ninguno qué era aquello tan importante. Simplemente se levantó y se alejó para platicar en élfico con Legolas.

—Debiste haberlo visto, Mirthrandir —dijo el elfo, una vez que estuvieron solos.

—¿A Bilbo? Pero dijiste que los túneles estaban completamente tapados.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la figura solitaria del príncipe de los enanos.

—No, me refiero a Thorin. Su expresión cuando escuchó la voz de Bilbo fue… nunca pensé que lo vería así, es decir, a veces puede parecer alguien muy frío. Creo que de verdad siente algo por él, algo más fuerte que lo que lo hizo iniciar este viaje en primer lugar.

Gandalf asintió, observando a Thorin con atención antes de desviar nuevamente la mirada hacia el elfo.

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó allá?

—Lo que les conté —respondió Legolas.

—¿Bilbo prometió seguir con el plan? —insistió el mago, parecía bastante interesado en ese detalle.

—Sí, eso sólo que…

—¿Qué ocurre? —de pronto el mago bajó el volumen de su voz, a pesar de que la conversación no podía ser entendida por nadie más que ellos.

—Sólo he estado pensado en que Beorn podría tener razón. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Bilbo decide no traicionar a Smaug?

En los ojos del mago brillaba el recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido con el _cambiante de piel. _En su frente aparecieron marcadas arrugas de preocupación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, a pesar de que en su rostro se notaba que entendía perfectamente lo que Legolas trataba de decirle.

El elfo lo observó durante unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—Bilbo es una de las criaturas con el corazón más amable que he conocido. Con todos los años que tengo, jamás me había topado con alguien así. —Suspiró— Parece alguien dispuesto a perdonar. Es decir, si Smaug le da motivos para pensar que todavía hay algo bueno en él no creo que pueda cumplir la parte que le corresponde, no nos lo va a entregar para que lo matemos.

Gandalf soltó un profundo suspiro; Legolas nunca lo había visto tan viejo y cansado como en ese instante.

—Si decide no traicionarlo, sería un riesgo para nosotros y él lo sabe.

—Tal vez él pueda encontrar otra solución. Es un hobbit, después de todo y ellos detestan las guerras y los conflictos…

—Pero, ¿en verdad crees que pueda existir una solución pacífica para todo esto, Legolas? —Preguntó Gandalf, con la mirada pesada de años de conocimientos y experiencia. Negó con la cabeza— La decisión que tome Bilbo, de alguna forma terminará por hacer daño, siempre es así. Las decisiones importantes dejan huella, una que nunca se puede borrar.

De pronto, Legolas se levantó. Sus párpados se estrecharon, como si tratara de ver algo en la lejanía. Gandalf también se puso de pie, con mucha agilidad y lo observó con una atenta preocupación.

—¿Qué ven tus ojos de elfo, Legolas?

—Un grupo de hombres se acerca, a caballo. Parece que vienen armados.

Inmediatamente, Thorin se levantó, parecía que la palabra "armados" había sido suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Ahora estaba completamente alerta. Se acercó al mago y al elfo y con una palabra alertó a toda la Compañía.

—Esto no me gusta, Mirthrandir —añadió Legolas.

—Ni a mí —concordó el mago—. Necesitamos interceptarlos, no podemos dejarlos que se acerquen. Si Smaug los detecta, podemos olvidarnos de todo. No podemos arriesgarnos a hacerlo enfurecer.

Así que todos siguieron a Legolas; no sabían con qué se encontrarían, pero todos estaban decididos a mantener a los hombres lo más lejos de la montaña que fuera posible.

—Así que es cierto —comentó el hombre que se encontraron al frente del grupo, se presentó como Nasthir, hijo de Nerhon—, Thorin Oakenshield ha regresado a Erebor. Me pregunto si los demás rumores también son verdaderos.

—¿Qué otros rumores? —Preguntó el príncipe con brusquedad. Gandalf puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso al frente, como si pretendiera suavizar la agresividad de Thorin.

—Que han venido a asesinar al dragón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar, Nasthir, qué un grupo tan reducido como el nuestro tendría probabilidades de acercarse a Smaug? —Cuestionó el mago a su vez, evitando una respuesta. Tenía la sensación de aquellas eran las personas equivocadas para decirles la verdad.

—Eso pensé también yo… aunque creo que te subestimas, Gandalf el Gris, ya que he escuchado muchas cosas de ti también —sonrió el hombre, algo en su gesto hizo que Thorin frunciera el ceño—. Cuando supe que tú venían con ellos, bueno… pensé que esto podría tornarse interesante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Esta vez fue Legolas quien hizo la pregunta, un poco molesto.

—Venimos a ofrecerles nuestra ayuda en esta peligrosa… misión que tienen entre manos —aclaró él.

—Lo agradecemos, pero no los necesitamos —respondió el mago, quien también comenzaba a exasperarse.

Nasthir frunció el ceño.

—¿Saben que el oro que tiene Smaug no le pertenece únicamente a los enanos? Hay mucho que nos ha robado a nosotros, por años. Así que si el dragón muere… es justo que recuperemos lo que nos pertenece.

—De acuerdo —fue Thorin quien respondió, sorprendiendo a todos—, tendrán su parte si se van de aquí en este momento.

Pero Nasthir no parecía querer seguir órdenes.

—Venimos a ofrecer ayuda.

—Si se quedan Smaug puede detectarlos y entonces ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo —intervino Gandalf.

—¿Cómo piensan destruirlo, entonces? —Cuestionó el hombre, que ahora parecía un tanto escéptico— Necesitan hacerlo salir. Entrar en ese lugar sería un suicidio.

—Nosotros sabemos qué hacer —dijo Legolas.

—Y nosotros también, elfo —replicó el hombre—. No nos vamos a ir de aquí.

* * *

Bilbo ni siquiera podía moverse, todavía no lograba entender si lo que había dicho Smaug era cierto o no. Una parte de él deseaba que no lo fuera, porque no se sentía merecedor del sacrificio que aquel dragón estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

—¿Pero… por qué? ¿Por qué dejar de vivir sólo por mí? Podrías vivir cientos de años todavía… y junto a mí sólo te quedarían unos cuantos años. ¿No es un sacrificio muy grande por alguien tan insignificante?

Smaug se acercó y tomó el rostro del pequeño hobbit entre sus manos.

—Bilbo, eres lo más valioso que he encontrado en todos mis años de vida. ¿Cómo podría desperdiciar mi oportunidad de estar contigo?

El _cambiante _se inclinó y besó lentamente los labios del hobbit, Bilbo no se resistió. Cada vez que sentía los labios de Smaug sobre los suyos una sensación de calidez lo invadía. Sabía que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

—Yo quise quedarme —dijo él, después de un rato.

El hobbit lo observó con confusión.

—Cuando te conocí, después de que me llevaras a tu casa y me alimentaras… sentí unos deseos irresistibles de quedarme y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

El corazón de Bilbo comenzó a latir incontrolablemente, de pronto tenía miedo de lo que Smaug pudiera decir después. Lamentaba haber iniciado la conversación en primer lugar.

—Pero… pensé que aquello era pasajero, que tu calidez y amabilidad me habían nublado el juicio tanto que iba a ser algo que pronto se me olvidaría. Y por ello decidí irme. Pero me arrepentí de ello en el segundo que me alejé de ti.

Smaug sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Bilbo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese era el momento de poner distancia entre ellos, pero no pudo. Las manos de él estuvieron sobre su cuerpo. Smaug trató de quitarle la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. El hobbit no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, pero logró retirarse a tiempo. El dragón se pasó la lengua por sus labios humanizados y sus ojos recorrieron lentamente todo el cuerpo de Bilbo. El hobbit se ruborizó y tuvo que desviar la mirada; estaba completamente vestido, pero ante aquella mirada se sentía desnudo.

—Estar en tu cama era una de las cosas que más me tentaba a regresar. Bilbo no sabes cuánto te deseo y tú sigues negándome tu cuerpo… Yo trataría cada centímetro de tu piel con adoración, experimentarías un gran placer conmigo, sólo tienes que dejarme tocarte…

Bilbo se estremeció y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Decidió que lo más seguro era cambiar de conversación.

—Si tanto querías estar conmigo, ¿entonces por qué no regresaste? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

El rostro de Smaug cubrió de dolor. Parecía volver a experimentar las emociones que se habían apoderado de él en ese momento, cuando conoció a Bilbo.

—Desea hacerlo… pero no quise… faltar a mi promesa. Yo te había prometido que no regresaría y quería cumplirlo —respondió con dificultad. Como si todavía esa decisión lo atormentara.

Bilbo parecía cada vez más confundido. Todavía no lograba entender porque le importaba tanto a Smaug complacer a un simple hobbit.

—No entiendo…

El dragón se rió.

—Por supuesto que no, Bilbo, nunca lo has hecho. Pero la respuesta es tan simple como la necesidad que tiene todo ser vivo de respirar… sólo que tú nunca has querido verla.

El corazón del hobbit estaba latiendo tan rápido que Bilbo se preguntó si ya conocía esa respuesta y si quería escucharla. Smaug lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, Bilbo se resistió unos segundos, pero los brazos de él lo sostenían con fuerza de la cintura.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado débil, porque su cuerpo no tardó en corresponderle.

—Te amo.

Bilbo se hizo hacia atrás tan deprisa que tropezó y cayó sobre las monedas. Había esperado encontrar algo en la mirada de Smaug que le dijeran que eso era mentira, pero él parecía sincero y sus hermosos ojos brillaban con intensidad, como si no pudieran reprimir la emoción que había expresado con sus palabras.

—¡No, no puedes! —Exclamó el hobbit, con voz trémula. Sentía que su garganta le raspaba y que sus ojos le ardían. No, Smaug no podía sentir eso por él porque había estado a punto de traicionarlo; no se lo merecía.

Smaug se inclinó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, parecía divertido.

—Pareces nervioso, Bilbo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué durante todo este tiempo no has lucido tan aterrado como ahora? ¿No tienes miedo de que pueda ceder a mis deseos y hacerte mío? ¿No tienes miedo que en un ataque de ira te haga daño? Pero ahora estás temblando sólo porque te dije lo que siento por ti.

El hobbit se puso rígido entre los brazos del dragón.

—Pero dijiste que nunca me harías daño.

Smaug lo besó en la frente, parecía horrorizado de que Bilbo pudiera pensar algo así.

—Es cierto y quiero que nunca lo olvides, Bilbo: primero preferiría esta muerto que causarte algún dolor… Pero no fue eso lo que quise decir. Yo sólo no puedo entender por qué, teniendo tantas razones para temerme, me tienes miedo cuando yo te digo que te amo.

Bilbo, inconscientemente, acarició el cabello de Smaug. Todavía estaba abrumado por la confesión de él. Pero ahora todo lo que podía pensar era que no podía traicionarlo. No podía permitir que muriera.

—Podríamos regresas a La Comarca, si eso es lo que tú deseas —sugirió el dragón, después de un rato. Estaba acostado junto a Bilbo y sus brazos parecían negarse a soltar su cuerpo.

—Pero ese es un lugar demasiado tranquilo para ti, nunca sucede nada —dijo el hobbit, sonriendo al pensar en Smaug viviendo ahí, junto a él— ¿No te aburrirías?

—No, porque tú estarías ahí.

* * *

Thorin sintió deseos de atravesar a aquel humano con su espada, pero sabía que eso sólo ocasionaría más problemas. Lo único que importaba era alejarlos de la montaña, porque, si algo fallaba sabía que ya no volvería a ver a Bilbo.

Gandalf dio un paso adelante; su expresión había cambiado drásticamente, parecía más amenazador que antes.

—Parece que realmente no entiendes el problema en el que estaremos si provocas que Smaug salga de ahí. Ninguno de nosotros podría contra él. Sólo conseguirías destruirnos a todos.

—Ya te he dicho, mago, parte del oro que está ahí es nuestro y no podemos irnos de aquí hasta recuperarlo.

Legolas dio un paso adelante, frunciendo el ceño, pero el mago lo detuvo del brazo con fuerza.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno de guerra. Aquello sirvió para romper la tensión que se había creado y generar una nueva.

—¿Qué es, Legolas? —Preguntó Gandalf, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

—Orcos —respondió el elfo— y wargos…

—Si quieres oro, Nasthir, entonces debes ganártelo —dijo el mago, sacando su espada—. Necesitamos alejar a los orcos de aquí.

Los hombres se prepararon para la batalla. Tenían una expresión feroz en sus rostros.

—Te dije, mago, que vinimos a ayudar.


End file.
